El Universo del Videojuego
by BRANDON369
Summary: Un ser Malvado planea destruir los distintos mundos y todos los grandes heroes tienen que unirse para detenerlo, no solo ssb sino todos los videojuegos Mario, Zelda, Kirby, Sonic, Crash, God of War, Resident Evil, Earthbound, Metal Slug, etc Mi primer fic disfrutenlo
1. Racoon City, el comienzo de todo

El universo del videojuego

¡Hola a todos! bueno esta va a ser mi primera historia, al principio no sabia si hacer un fic de zelda, crash, earthbound o megaman. Así que decidí crear uno en el que aparezcan todos los personajes de videojuegos importantes para mi, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 1- Racoon City, el comienzo de todo

En un lugar oscuro conocido como Subespacio un ser con poderes ilimitados llamado Tabbu pensaba alguna manera de destruir el universo.

Tabbu- Es hora, venceré a los grandes héroes

Entonces apareció una pantalla que mostraba un grupo de criaturas conocidas como Patapon. Tabbu chasqueo los dedos y un portal se trago a los Patapon.

Tabbu- Prepárense que todo empezara en Racoon City

Mientras tanto en una extraña ciudad invadida por zombis un portal hecho a los Patapon que extrañamente se vieron rodeados de zombis. Los Patapon usaron sus lanzas y destruyeron a todo zombi que se les cruzaba, sin embargo un grupo de hombres los vigilaban.

Vector- Que son esas criaturas

Spectre- Deben ser un nuevo tipo de virus

Bertha- Lo dudo

Beltway- Tienes razón Umbrella crea cosas mejores

Spectre- Pues sean quienes sean le están pateando el trasero a los zombis

Vector- Tenemos que llamar al jefe

Vector toma un comunicador

Vector- Sr Wesker han aparecido unas extrañas criaturas en Racoon City **¿**que hacemos**?**

Wesker- No hagan nada yo ire en camino

Tabbu quien había observado todo con su pantalla dijo

Tabbu- Wesker va ir esto va estar divertido, pero tengo una idea para hacerlo mas emocionante

Tabbu chasqueo los dedos y una figura gigante con espadas rojas y una poderosa armadura cae sobre Racoon City, era Ares el dios de la guerra.

Ares- **¿**Donde estoy**?**

Pero Ares ve a los Patapon derrotar a los zombis

Ares- Con ese ejército derrotare a Kratos

Ares se acercó a los Patapon

Ares- Ustedes poderoso ejercito, yo soy Ares dios de la guerra deben seguirme como aliados y Kratos será destruido

Los Patapon recordaron la leyenda de que cuando se pierden aparecerá el héroe patapon y ellos deberían seguirlo, así que levantaron sus armas al cielo como símbolo de lealtad

Pero Wesker apareció en escena y con un movimiento fantasma derroto a los Patapon

Wesker- La humanidad esta condenada, yo reinare el mundo

Ares- Pero cometiste un error ¡Mortal atacaste a mi ejercito!

Ares le lanza una bola de fuego pero Wesker con su gran velocidad logra esquivarlo

Wesker- Yo no soy un mortal

Wesker saco una pistola y disparo pero a Ares el balazo no pareció afectarle, Ares le dio un espadazo que no pudo esquivar, Wesker se levanto y le dio a Ares un movimiento fantasma que este detuvo de un espadazo

Ares- Adios mortal

Estaba apunto de clavar su espada cuando…

-Alto ahí

Apareció un hombre con un lanzacohetes y se lo disparo a Ares, mientras la USS seguía espiando

Spectre- No es posible

Bertha- ¿No es Leon Scott Kennedy?

Beltway- Le perdonamos la vida y le dijimos que no volviera

Vector- Por lo visto no aprende la lección

Y en la batalla

Wesker- Bien…

Leon- No creas que no se quien eres, Albert Wesker, el nuevo líder de Umbrella

Wesker- Yo que tu ahora me preocuparía por otra cosa

Wesker sale corriendo y Leon no alcanza a reaccionar cuando los patapon lo amarran mientas Ares sale de la explosión

Leon- ¿Sigues vivo?

Ares- Bien hecho ejercito, tu mortal pagaras por lo que me hiciste

Ares le clava la espada pero en lugar de que Leon muera pasa algo raro, Leon se transforma en trofeo y es transportado al Subespacio

Tabbu- Si, uno para la colección

En Racoon City un portal se le aparece a Ares

Ares- Ya lo entiendo, alguien me mando a otra dimensión, ejercito adentro, volvamos a mi dimensión

Ares y los Patapon cruzan el portal

Vector- Señor ¿Qué hacemos?

Wesker- Debo atraparlo para conseguir sus poderes, dime ¿Dónde están el Nemesis y el Tyrant?

Mientras tanto en los laboratorios una batalla tenia lugar, el Nemesis y el Tyrant tenían la misión de eliminar a Chris Redfield y a Jill Valentine

Chris (Disparando tras una caja)- Jill dudo que salgamos vivos de esta

Jill (Esquivando los garrazos de Tyrant)- Tranquilo Chris todavía podemos ganar

Nemesis- STARS

Nemesis agarra del cuello a Chris y Tyrant pone a Jill contra la pared, cuando Wesker llega

Wesker- Tyrant, Nemesis, alto, ahora tenemos algo mas importante que hacer

Ambos sueltan a sus presas y siguen a Wesker al lugar donde estaba Ares

Tabbu- ¿Crees que armado con 2 zombis eres invencible? Creo que te daré una oportunidad

Asi se abre un portal donde entran Nemesis, Wesker y Tyrant

Chris- Debemos atravesar el portal

Jill- ¿Seguro que es buena idea?

Chris- Wesker esta tramando algo y vamos a averiguar que

Así los 2 STARS atraviesan el portal

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio pasaremos de un mundo terrorífico a un mundo donde la magia y la aventura predominan, Ares cree que ira a su dimensión pero en lugar de eso caerá en Hyrule y destruirá todo lo que se le cruce ¿Cuánto desastre causara? ¿Podrá el Héroe del Tiempo detenerlo? ¿Cuál será la debilidad de Ares? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente episodio "Hyrule, Link vs Ares"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer cap espero les halla gustado, haber si dejan reviews, también pueden preguntar sobre que no entendieron del fic, o que personaje no conocen, o que personaje quieren ver, o que dimensión quieren que los héroes visiten puede ser desde Dreamland de Kirby hasta Vice City de GTA, pero lo mas importante disfruten mi fic el siguiente cap saldrá pronto


	2. Hyrule, Link vs Ares

El universo del videojuego

Bienvenidos sean e aquí el segundo capitulo de este gran fic disfrútenlo

* * *

Capitulo 2- Hyrule, Link vs Ares

Tabbu- Inocente Ares ¿Enserio crees que te mandare a tu dimensión? No sin divertirme un poco

Ares y los Patapon salen de un portal y caen en una fortaleza en medio del desierto, solo para escuchar gritos

-¡Gerundos! ¡Un extraño intenta invadirnos!

Luego las ladronas Gerundo rodearon a Ares y a los Patapon

Gerundo- Acompáñenos a prisión y le perdonaremos la vida

Ares- ¡Nunca mortales! Soldados ataquen

Entonces hubo una batalla y 2 brujas llegaron volando en sus escobas eran Koume y Kotame, las Twinroba

Koume- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Kotame- ¿No podemos salir sin que halla destrozos?

Gerundo- Ares, un ser muy poderoso atrapo y enjaulo a las demás, soy la única libre

Kotame- ¿Y que esperas? ¡Ve por ayuda!

Koume- Si, ve por ayuda nosotras lo distraeremos

Entonces las Twinroba comienzan a dispararle rayos de fuego y hielo a Ares. Pero los Patapon con una soga sacan a Koume de su escoba y Ares con una bola de fuego derriba a Kotame.

Mientras tanto en los jardines del hermoso castillo de Hyrule, un joven Hylian y su hada guardiana entrenaban y eran observados por la princesa Zelda y su protectora Impa

Zelda- Desde que Link encontró a Navi y la convenció de quedarse no paran de entrenar

Impa- Tranquila princesa, solo están recuperando el tiempo perdido

Zelda- Pero ya casi no tiene tiempo para mí

Impa- No exagere princesa que desde que acogió a Link en el castillo a hecho un excelente trabajo cuidándola

Zelda- Si tú lo dices

Impa- Ve y háblale, es su cumpleaños 17

Zelda se acerca a Link y Navi

Zelda- Hola

Link- Hola Zelda

Zelda- ¿Qué hacen?

Navi- Link me enseña las técnicas que aprendió en Termina

Zelda- ¿Puedo ver? Hasta ahora lo único que Link me mostro fueron sus mascaras

Link- Claro, te enseñare

Pero son interrumpidos por un guardia que cargaba una Gerundo

Gerundo- ¡Ya suéltame!

Guardia- Princesa, descubrí esta intrusa intentando entrar al castillo

Gerundo- ¡Suéltame, solo quiero hablar con Link!

Link- Suéltala yo la conozco

El guardia la suelta

Navi- Aveil ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la fortaleza gerundo?

Aveil- Paso algo malo

Zelda- Oye Link ¿De donde la conoces?

Link- Ella me dio la carta para entrar a la fortaleza gerundo

Aveil- Link necesito la ayuda del héroe del tiempo

Navi- ¿Qué paso?

Aveil- Un monstruo llamado Ares invadió la fortaleza gerundo

Link- Yo lo detendré

Zelda- Si invadió a las gerundo debe ser muy poderoso, no pienso permitirte que vayas sin esto

Zelda estrecha su mano con una ocarina azul

Link- ¡La Ocarina del Tiempo!

Zelda- Y eso no es todo, ya tienes la edad para empuñar la Espada Maestra

Navi- Vamos Link

Link- Adiós Zelda volveré pronto

Zelda- Eso dijiste cuando te fuiste a Termina

Link toca con su ocarina el Prelude of Light y junto con Navi son transportados al templo del tiempo, donde Link saca la Espada Maestra de su pedestal, sintiéndose raro por ser la primera vez que la saca sin viajar en el tiempo

Luego Link toca la Epona Song invocando a la yegua Epona. Montándola con Navi van en camino, pero al llegar los Patapon lo atacan

Navi- ¡Hey listen! son demasiados ¿cual es el plan?

Link- Ya veras

Link saca su arco y unas flechas azules

Navi- Flechas de Hielo que buena idea

Link- Navi apunta

Así lo hace y poco a poco todos los Patapon son congelados

Pero Ares lanza un ataque de fuego que lo tumba del caballo

Navi- ¡Link! ¿Estas bien?

Link- Epona sal de aquí

Su corcel obedece y se va lo más rápido que puede

Ares- Otro mortal intenta enfrentarme, esto será fácil

Link- Ya lo veremos

Gerundos (Desde el interior de una jaula)- Link sácanos

Link le vota una bomba pero no le hace el menor daño a Ares quien responde con un ataque de fuego, sin embargo Link se cubre con su escudo espejo revotándole el ataque y mientras estaba aturdido le lanza una Flecha de Luz

Tabbu, quien lo estaba observando todo desde el subespacio se deleitaba con semejante pelea

Tabbu- Jajaja Ares puede contra el poder zombi pero es vulnerable a la magia

Navi- ¡Hey listen! Link las flechas de luz parecen debilitarlo

Link- Ríndete tengo mas flechas

Ares- Nunca

Ares se va a clavarle un espadazo a Link quien se cubre con el escudo Hylian y responde con su Espada Maestra, Ares esquiva el golpe y comienzan a luchar a espadazos. Sin embargo Ares era mas rápido y de un espadazo manda a Link contra la pared

Ares- Estas perdido mortal

Link- Aun tengo un truco bajo la manga

Entonces Link saca la mascara de la fiera deidad y se transforma en Oni Link

Oni Link- Ahora tu estas perdido

Ares- ¿Qué?

Oni Link- Ya no soy un mortal

Oni Link derrota a Ares de un ataque y lo transforma en un trofeo que desaparece

Tabbu- Gracias Link ahora el god of war es mio

Y en Hyrule Link vuelve a la normalidad y libera a las Gerundo

Gerundo- Gracias Link

Tabbu chasquea los dedos y un portal se traga a Link y Navi

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio los zombis y los STARS llegaran a un mundo no muy diferente al suyo pero no serán los únicos en llegar puesto que conocen a otro héroe que viajo de dimensiones además de que Wesker revelara su plan ¿Quién es ese héroe? ¿Cuál es el plan de Wesker? ¿Podrán los héroes sobrevivir a las amenazas de ese mundo? ¿Podrá el nuevo héroe mantener a Wesker bajo control? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente episodio "Feria siniestra, el guerrero estelar"

* * *

Ese fue el cap espero les haya gustado luego me verán con el siguiente cap


	3. Feria siniestra, el guerrero estelar

El universo del videojuego

Eh aquí para los que lo esperaban y para los que no el tercer cap los que tengan un Xbox se alegraran con el lugar donde se desarrolla el cap y los que tengan un nintendo quedaran impresionados con el nuevo personaje, a los que tengan playstation los alegrare mas tarde pero por mientras disfruten el cap

Capitulo 3- Feria Siniestra, el Guerrero Estelar

Tabbu- Creo que en ese universo hay muchos trofeos para mí, voy a enviar a alguien para que me los traiga

Por el estacionamiento de una feria abandonada caen de un portal Wesker, Nemesis, Tyrant, Chris y Jill

Estos 2 últimos intentan esconderse tras un auto pero…

Nemesis- STARS

Wesker- ¿Qué?

Tyrant usa sus garras para destruir ese auto y deja a los STARS al descubierto

Chris- Ya vasta de misterios Wesker ¿Dónde estamos?

Jill- Si, dinos ¿Qué esta pasando?

Wesker- ¿Qué no lo ven? Estamos en otra dimensión y yo destruiré al causante de eso y a las criaturas de otras dimensiones para absorber su poder

Tabbu, quien miraba la escena desde el Subespacio, solo soltó una carcajada

Tabbu-Jajajajajajajajaja ¿enserio crees que lo lograras? Me divertiré con tigo

Tabbu chasquea los dedos y en la feria aparece un portal y deja una criatura, que lejos de ser terrorífica era una simpática bola rosada

-¡Pyo! ¿Dónde estoy?

Chris- ¿Qué eres?

-Soy Kirby, el guerrero estelar de Dreamland

Wesker- No se ve muy poderoso pero será una perfecta rata de laboratorio, Nemesis ataca

Kirby- Ya lo veremos

Nemesis corre con su lanzacohetes dispuesto a embestir a Kirby sin embargo Kirby lo absorbe y se lo traga transformándose en Kirby misil

Wesker- ¡No! Nemesis

Jill- Increíble

Chris- Deberíamos reclutarlo para los STARS ¡imagínatelo! Alguien que fácilmente puede callar a Wesker

Kirby- ¡Pyo! Es un gran poder pero se me ocurre una mejor idea

Kirby sacrifico su poder y hecho a Nemesis

Wesker- Nemesis, escapaste, ve y acaba con esa bola rosada

Kirby- En primer lugar no me llamo bola rosada me llamo Kirby, en segundo lugar tu Nemesis no escapo, sacrifique mi poder y ahora él es mi amigo, no te obedecerá y en tercer lugar exijo que me digan donde estoy

Jill- La cosa es… que no sabemos

Kirby- ¿Qué?

Chris- Es que por lo visto estamos en otra dimensión

Kirby- ¡Pyo! Ósea que todos ustedes también son de otra dimensión

Chris- Si, por lo visto hay alguien que disfruta jugando con el tiempo y espacio

Kirby- Yo lo detendré y mi nuevo amigo Nemesis me ayudara

Nemesis afirma con la cabeza

Jill- Chris y yo también te ayudaremos

Chris- Si necesitaras toda la ayuda posible

Kirby- ¡Genial!

Wesker- Detesto admitirlo pero todos tenemos el mismo objetivo, ayudare ¿No Tyrant?

Tyrant- Grrrr

Pero su conversación es interrumpida por 4 personas, eran 3 hombres y una mujer. La mujer era de cabello marrón oscuro y tenia un chaleco rojo, uno de los hombres era rudo, musculoso y usaba un chaleco de cuero, otro por el contrario era negro y usaba camisa y corbata y el ultimo que parecía ser el líder era de mayor edad y tenia un traje de veterano de alguna guerra.

Francis- ¿Pero que son esos?

Louis- No lo se pero asustan mas que las Witch

Bill- Les dije que estaban mutando

Zoey- Pero si el rosadito se ve lindo

Bill- Es peligroso, no te le acerques

Wesker- ¿Y de donde salieron estos payasos? ¡Tyrant destruye!

Bill- No lo permitiré

Bill lanza una molotov que les explota a Tyrant y a Nemesis

Wesker- Firmaste tu condena

Zoey- Deja en paz a Bill rubio

Francis- Tranquila niña el rubio tonto no puede hacer nada

Wesker- Cuanto apuestas

Jill- No quiero ver

Wesker corre a toda velocidad y le da a Francis un golpe que lo manda a volar contra un auto y comienza a sonar la alarma

Louis- ¡Francis! ¿Estas bien?

Francis- Tu que crees gallinita, ¡Ayúdame!

Kirby- ¿No deberíamos ayudar?

Chris- ¿Y acabar como el? Olvídalo

Zoey- ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso?!

Bill- No hay tiempo, el auto activo la alarma ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Louis- ¡Yo si! ¡Y no me gusta!

Los 4 sobrevivientes se metieron en un refugio

Wesker- Creo que me tienen miedo ¡Seré un dios!

Kirby- ¿Enserio enfrentas seguido a ese tipo?

Chris- Por desgracia si

Jill- Chicos, no creo que hayan huido de Wesker

Por lo visto la alarma del auto había atraído una gran cantidad de zombis. Chris y Jill sacaron su metralleta y su pistola respectivamente y comenzaron a disparar como locos, mientras Kirby se tragaba a los Zombis

De repente una lengua de lejos atrapo al Tyrant, era un Smoker, Wesker se dispuso a atacar pero un Hunter le salto encima, Chris y Jill intentaban esquivar el acido de Spliter y la Bilis de Boomer, Kirby apenas logro esquivar una embestida de Charger y a Nemesis le había saltado un Jockey

Tyrant uso sus garras y corto la lengua del Smoker, Wesker de un Golpe cobra transformo en trofeo al Hunter, Chris y Jill lograron disparar al Boomer y a la Spliter convirtiéndolos en trofeo Kirby se subió en su Wrap Star y choco al Charger transformándolo en trofeo también y Nemesis con su metralleta extermino prácticamente al Jockey

Jill- Derrotamos a todos los Zombis

Kirby- ¡Pyo!

Pero mientras Kirby hacia su clásico baile de cuando pasa un nivel un ruido estremeció la feria

Un Tank se apareció frente a los protagonistas y de un golpe mando a volar a Wesker contra una pared

Kirby- Nemesis defiéndenos

Nemesis preparo su lanzacohetes, pero el Tank levanto un pedazo de suelo y se lo lanzo, entonces comienzan a golpearse y Nemesis da el golpe final convirtiendo al Tank en trofeo

Kirby- Bien hecho Nemesis

Nemesis- Grrr

Chris- Por primera vez me alegra que Nemesis gane

Y en el Subespacio Tabbu admiraba sus nuevos trofeos

Tabbu- Este es un gran trofeo pero dudo que haya algo más en esa dimensión

Y con un chasquido de dedos los héroes se transportan a otra dimensión

Continuara…

Y en el siguiente episodio veremos que ocurre cuando te sacan de tu dimensión y conoces al villano de otra dimensión quien te encarga vencer al héroe de dicha dimensión, lo que ocurre es el caos total ¿Se unirán los 2 heroes? ¿Quién será el villano? ¿Lo derrotaran o fracasaran? ¿Lograran regresar a su dimencion? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente episodio "Greel Hill, Fontaneros y Erizos"

Ese fue el cap espero les haya gustado el mas largo Kirby se le unió a los de RE una mezcla rara pero ya que este es un fic algo raro, en el siguiente cap aparecerán 2 mascotas de compañías muy queridas haber si dejan reviews


	4. Greel Hill, Fontaneros y Erizos

El universo del videojuego

Primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza pero es que e estado ocupado, en compensación les daré un gran capitulo que los fanáticos de sega y de nintendo adoraran disfrútenlo

Capitulo 4- Greel Hill, Fontaneros y Erizos

Tabbu- Me estoy divirtiendo con esto pero conozco a alguien que de seguro incrementara la diversión

Mientras tanto en el Reino de los Hongos por el Valle Koopa un fontanero amenazaba una tortuga

Bowser- Por fin llegaste

Mario- Ríndete de una vez por todas Bowser y libera a los Toad que secuestraste

Bowser- Nunca, si no puedo adueñarme del Reino de los Hongos, me adueñare de sus habitantes los Toad jajajajajajajajajaja…

Mario- ¿Por qué será que cada vez se te ocurren planes tan tontos?

Bowser- Silencio que este será tu fin, Ludwig, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, Iggy, Larry, Jr ya es hora

Ludwig- Si mi querido papi

Los 8 koopas llegaron con cuerdas y cadenas amarrando al fontanero

Bowser jr- Lo capturamos papi

Bowser- Ese es mi pequeño dictador

Mario- ¡Bowser! Libérame tortuga tonta o la pagaras caro

Bowser- Solo por eso te quemare vivo

Tabbu- No te lo puedo permitir

Con un chasquido de dedos aparece un portal que transporta a Mario a una zona llena de pasto

Mario- Mamamia ¿Dónde estoy?

Pero ni bien había hecho esta pregunta un doctor vestido de rojo en una nave se le aparece

Doctor- Hola amigo soy el Dr. Eggman

Mario- Yo soy Mario, el defensor del Reino de los Hongos

Eggman- Que bien, porque necesito que me ayudes, hay un erizo malvado que quiere secuestrarme para dominar el mundo

Mario- Descuide doc yo me encargo de el ¿Dónde esta?

Eggman- Viene corriendo tras de mi, buena suerte y adiós

El Dr Eggman se fue en su nave lo mas rápido que pudo, justo cuando un erizo y un zorro llegaron a la escena

Erizo- No huiras para siempre Eggman

Zorro- Descuida, lo atraparemos

Mario- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Zorro- Yo me llamo Tails y el erizo es mi amigo Sonic

Sonic- Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgeog pero… ¿Quién eres tu?

Mario- Yo soy Mario y voy a acabarlos

Sonic- Sonic es mi nombre y la velocidad mi juego no podrás contra mi

Mario salta en el aire dispuesto a aplastar a Sonic pero este lo esquiva velozmente y usa un Spin Dash para atacar a Mario

Sonic- Eres demasiado lento bigotudo

Mario se toma una flor de fuego

Mario- Al menos no intento dominar el mundo

Tails- ¿De que esta hablando Sonic?

Sonic- Oye espera creo que hubo un malentendí…

Ni logra acabar su frase y Mario lo comienza a bombardear con bolas de fuego

Tails- No entiendo nada

Sonic- Recuerdas a Knucles

Tails- Si

Sonic- Pasa lo mismo

Mario- Mamamia, de que están hablando

Sonic- Eggman te engaño yo soy el bueno y él es el malo

Mario- Mamamia, ese mentiroso, te ayudare contra el

Sonic- Genial

Tails- Pero debes correr rápido

Mario- No hay problema

Tails- Se lo decía a Sonic

Sonic- ¿Por qué a mí? Tu sabes lo rápido que soy

Tails- Pero debes correr ahora

Sonic- ¿Cómo ahora? No entien…

En ese momento a Sonic le llega un martillazo en la cabeza

Tails- Demasiado tarde

-¡Sonic! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

Sonic- Espera Amy puedo explicarlo

Amy- ¡Basta Sonic! No hay nada que explicar ¡Faltaste a nuestra cita!

Mario- Oye Tails ¿Eso es un enemigo?

Tails- Ya quisiera, ella es Amy Rose la novia de Sonic

Sonic- Lo siento Amy pero Eggman secuestro unos cuantos Chaos y des…

Amy- ¡Así que es culpa de Eggman! Yo me encargare del cara de huevo

Tails- Ahora siento pena, no quisiera ser el pobre doctor

Amy- No molestes zorrito

Tails- Yo molesto por que se me da la gana

Sonic- Ya dejen de pelear y vamos por Eggman

Y así corrieron por todo Greel Hill zone y llegaron a la guarida del doctor

Eggman- Sonic, bienvenido te gustaría ver a mis más grandes creaciones

Y entonces se aparecen 2 robots y un muñeco

Eggman- Recordaras a Metal Sonic, Metal Knucles, y Tails Doll

Sonic-Yo me encargare de Metal Sonic

Tails- A mi déjenme a Tails Doll

Amy- Yo no tengo de otra más que lidiar con Metal Knucles

Mario- A mi déjenme al doctor

Sonic usa su velocidad corriendo alrededor de Metal Sonic y lo deja fuera de combate

A Tails le vasto con un colazo para desacerse de Tails Doll

Amy y su martillo pikopiko acabaron con Metal Knucles rápidamente

El Dr Eggman se subió en un robot gigante

Eggman- Ahora a ver si me derrotas gordo bigotudo

Mario- Mira quien habla

Mario saca un hongo gigante y se lo come entonces se hace gigante y derrota a Eggman de un golpe

Sonic- No hubo problema

Amy abraza a Sonic y Tails comienza a volar de la alegría de derrotar a Eggman pero Mario se veía triste

Sonic- ¿Qué te pasa Mario derrotamos?

Mario- Es que no se como volver a mi dimensión

Pero un portal aparece

Sonic- Tu hogar

-No se despidan todavía

Sonic- Silver ¿Qué haces ahí?

Silver- Vengo de un futuro en ruinas a causa de Tabbu, un terrible villano que destruirá los mundos

Mario- Mamamia, ¿El mio también?

Silver- Si, también el tuyo

Amy- Esto es terrible

Tails- ¿Y como lo detendremos?

Silver- Sonic, tú y Mario deben entrar por ese portal

Sonic- Bien entremos

Amy- Vamos…

Sonic- ¡No! Es muy peligroso para ti

Amy- Pero Sonic…

Sonic- Lo siento Amy esto es por tu bien, Tails cuida a Amy

Tails- Pero yo también quiero ir

Sonic- No Tails, tu cuida a Amy

Mario- Bueno vamos ya

Sonic- Silver, tu no vienes

Silver- Luego te alcanzo Sonic necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

Sonic y Mario entran al portal y acto seguido el doctor también entra al portal

Tails- ¡No Eggman!

Silver- Déjalo él también debe ir

Continuara…

Y en el siguiente episodio abra una batalla de las mas esperadas, el Héroe del tiempo se enfrenta a un héroe no muy diferente aunque este héroe tiene un problema pero bueno que el que tenga mejor arsenal gane ¿Quién es ese Héroe? ¿Qué fue lo que soño Link? ¿Qué problema tiene ese héroe? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Link? ¿Podrá Link ayudarlo y convencerlo de que lo ayude? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Esparta, La batalla que limpiara el alma"

Bueno lamento el retraso pero en compensación les traje un cap largo espero les haya gustado en el siguiente saldrá uno de los personajes de videojuegos mas conocidos que de seguro será de gran alegría para los seguidores de Sony, hasta el siguiente capitulo


	5. Esparta, La batalla que limpia el alma

El Universo del Videojuego

Bienvenidos a otro cap de mi fic disfrútenlo y haber si dejan reviews

* * *

Capitulo 5- Esparta, La batalla que limpiara el alma

Tabbu contemplaba todos sus trofeos nuevos y vio el de Ares

Tabbu- Un minuto si saque a Ares antes de que Kratos lo matara ¿Cómo afectara esto al universo de God of War?... Tengo que verlo

En Esparta el poderoso guerrero conocido como Kratos esperaba su batalla con Ares

Kratos- ¡Ares muéstrate para que te acabe y termine mi sufrimiento!

Tabbu- Lo siento Kratos pero Ares no podrá asistir a tu pelea, sin embargo se de alguien que asistiría con gusto

Tabbu chasquea los dedos, un portal aparece y hecha un Hylian y su hada guardiana

Navi- Oye Link ¿Dónde estamos?

Link- No lo se pero hace poco comencé a tener pesadillas

Navi- ¿Como las que tenias cuando Gannondorf ataco a Zelda?

Link- Exacto, en el sueno estábamos yo y un grupo bastante extraño frente a un portal

Navi- Que raro

Link- Algo es seguro Navi va a pasar algo malo y esta vez no podremos vencer solos

Navi- ¡Hey listen! Un guerrero se acerca

Kratos- ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?

Link- Navi ese aparecía en mi sueño

Kratos apunto a Link con su espada

Kratos- ¿Quiénes son?

Link- Yo soy Link el héroe del tiempo

Navi- Y yo soy Navi, su hada guardiana

Kratos- Pues yo soy Kratos el guerrero mas fuerte de Esparta y cuando derrote a Ares el nuevo dios de la guerra

Link- ¿Ares?

Navi- ¡Hey! Se refiere al gigantón que derrotaste

Kratos- ¡¿Qué?!

Link- Si, no hay por que agradecer solo cumplía mi deber

Kratos- No, no puede ser ahora nunca podre quitar esas imágenes de mi mente, tanto trabajo en el olimpo para nada, un minuto mi misión era acabar con el dios de la guerra y ahora que venciste a Ares ¡Dicho dios serias tu Link!

Link- ¿Ares era un dios? Con este y Majora ya serian 2 genial

Kratos- Link espero que como el guerrero que eres aceptes una batalla con migo

Navi- ¡Hey! ¡Listen! Link no aceptes una batalla contra el, es un salvaje… sin ofender

Como el héroe del tiempo Link no se podía negar a una batalla

Link- Acepto

Kratos y Link comenzaron su pelea y Link saco su mascara de la fiera deidad pero no paso nada

Link- Claro, esta mascara solo funciona con malvados, bueno tendré que luchar a la antigua

Link saca su espada maestra pero Kratos comienza a atacarlo con su espada del Caos con mas rapidez de la que Link hubiera imaginado

Link- Observa este truco

Link saca una bomba pero Kratos la corta y explotan ambos

Link aprovecha la distancia para lanzarle a Kratos un boomerang que lo obliga a soltar su espada

Kratos- No nesesitare la espada del caos para vencerte

Kratos corre a golpear a Link quien se cubre con su escudo entonces Kratos aprovecha y le golpea en el brazo provocando que el hylian suelte so espada

Kratos- Eres bueno con la espada pero a ver que tal eres sin ella

Link- Entonces será combate a puños

Link y Kratos comienzan a propinarse de golpes pero el golpe final de Kratos vence al ya cansado Link

Link- Felicidades ganaste, buena batalla

Kratos- ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Debo matarte

Navi- ¡Que! ¡Porqué!

Kratos- No tengo nada en tu contra Link, pero hace años influenciado por Ares mate a mi familia sin embargo los del olimpo prometieron quitarme aquellos recuerdos malvados si mataba al dios de la guerra quien ahora eres tu

Link- Descuida amigo tengo la solución

Link saco su ocarina del tiempo y toco la canción de la curación provocando que el alma de Kratos vea a su familia por última vez y liberando a Kratos de su tristeza y maldad encerrándolas en una mascara

Kratos- Ya me siento mejor

Link- Kratos necesito tu ayuda, algo malo va a pasar y sé que tu y yo debemos estar presentes

Navi- Si gran guerrero, necesitamos tu ayuda

Kratos- Estoy en deuda con ustedes así que iré

Tabbu- Que mal yo quería un trofeo de Link o de Kratos, bueno me divertiré un rato

Con otro chasquido de dedos un portal se lleva a Link, Navi y a Kratos quien se unió a esta extraña aventura

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio veremos de lo que es capaz un entrenador cuando Tabbu se lleva a su pokemon tendrá ese entrenador lo que se necesita para acompañar a los héroes, solo Tabbu podrá provarlo ¿Quién es ese entrenador? ¿Lograra reunirse con su pokemon? ¿Vencerá a Tabbu en una batalla pokemon? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Mundo pokemon, el sacrificio del entrenador"

* * *

Espero les halla gustado el capitulo, y gracias a P.Y.Z.K por mi primer review y descuida tanto Halo como uncharted van a tener presencia, bueno en fin luego traeré el siguiente cap


	6. Pokemon, El Sacrifico del Entrenador

El Universo del Videojuego

Bienvenidos al sexto cap de este fic, esta vez aparecerán personajes de uno de mis juegos favoritos de game boy pero en fin veamos que tal les parece

* * *

Capitulo 6- Mundo Pokemon, el Sacrificio del Entrenador

Tabbu- Creo que hay un pequeño amigo amarillo al cual le encantara unirse a mi fiesta, pero… ¿Dónde esta?

Mientras tanto en la región de Kanto mas específicamente en pueblo paleta dos entrenadores, uno vestido de azul y otro de rojo, se disponían a tener una batalla pokemon

Blue- Red se que me ganaste en la liga pokemon pero esta será tu derrota

Red- Ni lo sueñes Blue, Pikachu y yo te haremos morder el polvo

Blue- Eso esta por verse ¡Ve Alakazam!

Blue saca a Alakazam de su pokebola

Red- Pikachu, esta batalla será tuya

Pikachu- Pika pika pikachu

Ambos pokemon comienzan su batalla

Red- Pikachu ¡Placaje!

Pikachu intenta usar placaje pero Alacazam se teletransporta tras suyo y le da de lleno con psíquico

En eso una chica vestida de verde y su Jigglypuff hacen presencia

Green- Red, Blue ¿Otra vez en batalla?

Blue- Si, y esta vez venceré

Red- Hola Green, Hola Jigglypuff

Jigglypuff- Jiggly jigly

Green- Buenos sus batallas me entretienen así que prosigan

Red- Esta bien ¡Pikachu Rayo!

El pokemon eléctrico ataco al psíquico con toda su potencia

Blue- ¡No! ¡Alakazam! ¡Usa tu bola sombra!

Red- ¡Pikachu esquiva y atactrueno!

Así lo hizo y le concedió a Red la victoria

Red- Bien hecho Pika

Pikachu- Pikapi

Green- Bien hecho Red

Blue- Fue solo suerte, pero la próxima no te será tan fácil

Entonces un portal aparece y se lleva a Pikahu

Tabbu- Pikachu, bienvenido a mi juego

Red- ¡No! ¡Pikachu! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Contesta amigo!

Green- Oho no Red

Jigglypuff- ¿Jiggly?

Blue- Creo saber lo que paso

Red- ¡¿Qué?!

Blue- Un portal se lo llevo a otra dimensión

Red- ¿A otra dimensión? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Blue- Mi abuelo esta investigando sobre pokemon capaces de viajar entre dimensiones

Red- Debo encontrarlo

Mientras tanto Tabbu se mataba de risa en el Subespacio

Tabbu- Jajajajajajaja, lo siento Red el único que abre esos portales soy yo y eres demasiado débil para unirte a mi fiesta

Blue- Red, se me ocurrió una idea, mi abuelo y yo descubrimos unos misteriosos pokemon llamados Unknown que pueden viajar a otras dimensiones, quizá Pikachu este ahí

Red- ¿Y donde están?

Blue- En unas ruinas de Jotho

Red- Iré ahí

Green- Yo te ayudare

Blue- Y yo también

Red- Gracias amigos

Los entrenadores fueron a Jotho a las ruinas pero vieron a unos sujetos vestidos de negro con una "R" en la polera

Red- Green, Blue ese es el equipo Rocket

Green- Que querrán esos maleantes

Blue- Seguro vienen por los Unknown

Pero un Rocket los vio

Rocket- Un minuto… yo los reconozco ¡Muchachos aquí están los mocosos que vencieron a Giovanni!

En menos de un segundo un montón de Rockets aparecieron eh invocaron un ejercito de Zubats

Red- Sal ya Bulbasaur

Blue- Pidgeot te toca

Green- Muéstrales de que esta hecho Jigglypuff

Los 3 pokemon salieron a combatir

Red- Bulbasaur hojas navaja

Blue- Pidgeot remolino

Green- Jigglypuff doble bofetón

Con esos 3 ataques fue suficiente para derrotar a los Zubat y mandar a volar al equipo Rocket

Red- Bien hecho

Bulbasaur- Saur

Pidgeot- Get

Jigglypuff- Jiggly

Green- Red debemos entrar

Red- Tienes razón

Los entrenadores regresaron a sus pokemon (Menos a Jigglypuff porque va sin pokebola) y prosiguieron

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si son los entrenadores que vencieron a Giovanni

Blue- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Atlas y voy a vengar a Govanni ¿Aceptan un combate?

Red- Como negarme, yo vivo para esto

Atlas- Sal Houndoom

Green- Yo iré primero, sal ya Cleffairy

Cleffairy intento atacar con doble bofetón pero Hoondoom lo esquivo y la derroto con ascuas

Red- Sigo yo ¡Ve Squirtle!

Squirtle le dio un chorro de agua pero Hoondoom lo debilitó de un mordisco

Blue- Me toca, sal y acabalo Arcanine

Arcanine uso llamarada y logro acabarlo

Atlas- Nada mal, pero la victoria es mía ¡Sal Koffing!

Koffing sale y de un placaje derrota a Arcanine

Red- Ve Eevee, placaje

Atlas- Koffing, tu también placaje

Los 2 ataques chocan

Red- Ahora es cuando ¡Eevee Híper rayo!

Eevee lanza un híper rayo que no sol impacta a Koffing sino también a Atlas que se transforma en un trofeo y va al Subespacio

Red- ¿Qué le paso?

Green- Algo malo esta pasando

Eevee- Eeveevee

Tabbu- Acababa de recibir su nuevo trofeo

Tabbu- Quien lo diría Red, si eres fuerte sin embargo tendré que probarte

Tabbu se les aparece a los 3 entrenadores y con una bola de energía convierte a Green y a Jigglypuff en trofeo

Red- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Green no!

Blue- Sal Rhydon ¡Placaje!

Pero Tabbu se cubrió con un escudo que tiro a Rhydon encima su entrenador y lo convirtió en trofeo

Red- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Libera a mis amigos!

Tabbu- Hare más si me derrotas en eso que tu llamas batalla pokemon, no solo liberare a tus amigos sino que también te enviare a la dimensión donde vote a Pikachu

Red- Acepto, ¿u esta bien para ti?

Tabbu- Si

Red- Ve Eevee

Eevee- ¿Eev?

Un portal apareció y de ahí salió una especie de demonio egipcio conocido como Azazel

Azezel fue y comenzó a darle garrazos a Eevee, el pokemon ataco con una bola sombra, luego Azazel comenzó a cargar rayos pero antes de que los lance Eevee lo convirtió en trofeo con un híper rayo

Red- Bien Eevee

Eevee- Vee

Tabbu contemplaba su nuevo trofeo y abrió otro portal del cual salió un ser llamado Valgas

Valgas- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Humano te destruiré si no me das las power Stone!

Red- Bulbasaur, tu encárgate de el

Bulbasaur- ¡Sauuuur!

Valgas corrió fuertemente pero Bulbasaur cargo un rayo solar y lo convirtió en trofeo

Red- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! Squirtle se encargara del siguiente perdedor que me mandes

Squirtle salio de su pokebola y del siguiente portal salió el gran Floro Piraña que de un golpe derroto a la tortuga

Red- ¡No Squirtle!

Red devolvió a su pokemon

Tabbu devolvió a Floro Piraña a su dimensión y saco a un gorila gigante llamado George

Tabbu- ¿No que eran perdedores?

Red- ¡Ve Snorlax!

El pokemon y el gorila comenzaron a darse de golpes pero el ganador fue el pokemon

Red- Eh vencido, ahora cumple tu promesa y libera a Green… y a Blue también

Tabbu- Apuesto que te gustaría que libere a tu amiguita pero no lo hare ni tampoco a Blue, en lugar de eso te enviare con tu pikachu ¡Bienvenido a mi fiesta Red!

Un portal apareció y se trago a Red junto a todos sus pokemon

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Tabbu envía a Red con su pikachu pero hasta que lo encuentre el pokemon estará en problemas pues han enviado a cierta caza recompensas a por el ¿Pikachu sobrevivirá sin entrenador? ¿Red llegara a tiempo para salvar a su pokemon? ¿Qué hará la caza recompenzas? ¿Qué quieren los piratas espaciales con Pikachu? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Zebes, El Metroid Electrico"

* * *

Y ese fue el cap, algo largo ¡Me duele la mano! Pero lo que sea con tal que se diviertan y como dijo Tabbu "Bienvenido a la fiesta Red"


	7. Zebes, el Metroid Electrico

El Universo del Videojuego

Bueno les traigo el siguiente cap, pero antes de mostrárselos les anuncio que de ahora en adelante cada vez que salga un personaje en este fic voy a poner entre paréntesis el juego en el que debuto el personaje para que así todos sepan de que juego saco al personaje y sin mas que decir les traigo el cap 7

* * *

Capitulo 7- Zebes, el Metroid Eléctrico

Tabbu(Super Smash Bros Brawl)- Creo que llego la hora de ver que hizo Pikachu mientras no lo veía

En medio del espacio en la Gunship la caza recompensas Samus Aran (Metroid) esperaba su siguiente misión

Computadora- Samus, te tengo una misión

Samus- ¿De que se trata?

Computadora- Paso algo raro, un nuevo tipo de metroid apareció en el planeta Zebes

Samus- ¿Qué? ¿Es un súper metroid o un metroid prime?

Computadora- No, es algo nuevo lo llamamos metroid eléctrico

Samus- ¿Metroid eléctrico?

Computadora- Si, pero la peor parte es que los piratas espaciales ya saben su existencia

Samus- Tranquilos, voy en camino

La computadora colgó, Samus se puso su traje de poder y la Gunship ya estaba en marcha a Zebes

Su nave la dejo en Zebes y después de estar explorando encontró al metroid eléctrico quien en verdad era Pikachu (Pokemon Verde, Rojo)

Samus- Con que ahí estas metroid eléctrico

Pikachu estaba tan asustado que le disparo un impactrueno a Samus

Samus- Ya veremos quien es mas fuerte

Pikachu- ¡Pika!

Un rayo le cayo a Samus del cielo pero en lugar de dañarla le cargo la energía, Samus ataco disparando sus rayos pero Pikachu uso su sustituto esquivándolo todo acto seguido le da a Samus su placaje, Samus hace un salto espacial para alejarse y le da con un misil de hielo, mientras Pikachu estaba inmóvil Samus cargo un rayo de poder y se lo lanzo a Pikachu quien malherido uso su agilidad para posarse en Samus y uso rayo, la sobrecarga de energía le quito a Samus 2 tanques de energía, sin embargo Samus siguió luchando transformándose en morfosfera y explotándole varias bombas

-Miren chicos ahí esta La Cazadora debemos destruirla y quitarle al Metroid eléctrico

La batalla se vio interrumpida por un grupo de piratas espaciales (Metroid) y en unos segundos Samus y Pikachu estaban rodeados

Samus- Tranquilo metroid eléctrico, te sacare de aquí

Pikachu- Pikapi pikachu pik

Samus- Sin embargo estamos demasiado débiles para pelear, usare esto

Samus usa su visión de ordenes y la Gunship aparece destrullendo unos cuantos enemigos con misiles. Al destruirse esos piratas dejaron tanques de poder que Samus uso para recuperar su energía

Samus- ¡Ya es hora!

Pikachu- ¿Pi?

Samus- Asi es metroid eléctrico

Samus tira un poderoso rayo zero con el cual destrulle a todos los piratas, sin embargo su traje de poder quedo hecho pedazos revelando a la rubia en su traje zero

Pikachu- Pikachu

Samus- Tranquilo amiguito ya estamos a salvo

Pikachu- Pikachu

Samus- Sabes, repites mucho la palabra pikachu, de ahora en adelante creo que te llamare "El metroid Pikachu"

Pikachu- Pika

Samus uso su visión de ordenes para llamar a su nave y se metió con su nuevo amigo

Sin embargo al despegar Samus vio volando frente a su nave a un viejo conocido suyo

Samus- ¡Es Ridley (Metroid)! ¡Y no tengo mi traje de poder!

Ridley- La Cazadora Samus Aran, te estaba esperando

Ridley saco de la nave a Samus rompiendo el vidrio y Pikachu salto agarrándose de la cola de Ridley pero este la agito expulsando al pokemon

Ridley comenzó a a golpear a Samus contra la pared, pero de repente un rayo le dio encima, era Pikachu que descargaba en Ridley toda su energía, esto provoco que Samus caiga hacia la lava pero con su rayo enganche logro llegar a tierra

Samus- Gracias amigo

Pikachu- Pikapi pi pikachu

Ridley- Ya veras asquerosa rata amarilla, aun no acabo con ustedes

Samus comenzó a disparar su paralyzer y Pikachu su impactrueno pero Ridley fue a embestirlos a toda velocidad y aunque Pikachu pudo esquivarlo con su agilidad Samus no tuvo tanta suerte

Samus estaba a poco de ser convertida en trofeo

Pero cerca un joven entrenador acababa de salir de un portal

Red (Pokemon Verde, Rojo)- ¿Dónde estoy? Ese me las pagara caro

El entrenador se percato de la batalla

Red- ¡Ese pajarraco esta atacando a Pikachu!

Y en la batalla Samus estaba demasiado débil

Samus- Corre metroid Pikachu esto es peligroso, si te captura te convertirá en un arma biológica

Pikachu- ¡Pika! ¡Pikpikachu!

Samus- ¡Vete!

Ridley- El no ira a ningún lado y tu tampoco

Ridley le lanzo una bola de fuego pero un montón de agua la evaporo

Red- Bien hecho Squirtle

Squirtle- Squirt

Eran Red con su Bulbasaur(Pokemon Verde, Rojo) y su Squirtle (Pokemon Verde, Rojo)

Pikachu- ¡Pikapi!

Red- Hola Pikachu ¿Listo para acabar con este pajarraco?

Pikachu- Pika

Ridey- ¿Pajarraco? ¿Tu quien eres?

Red- Yo soy Red de pueblo paleta, campeón de la liga pokemon y te acabare

Ridley- Ya lo veremos

Red- Squirtle, Bulbasaur protejan a esa chica que ayudo a Pikachu ¡Sal ya Charizard!

Charizard(Pokemon Verde, Rojo)- Grrrrr

Red- Charizard, Pikachu démosle una lección a esta urraca

Ridley- A quien llamas urraca mocoso malcriado yo te enseñare

Pero ni bien Ridley termina de hablar Charizard le ataca con una poderosa llamarada, Pikachu se subió a la espalda de Charizard y tuvieron su batalla aérea entre lanzallamas y bolas de fuego hasta que…

Red- Pikachu ya es hora ¡Placaje de voltios!

Pikachu- ¡Pikaaaa!

Pikachu hace su poderoso ataque paralizando a Ridley

Red- Te toca Charizard ¡Movimiento sísmico!

Charizard tomo a Ridley le hizo su ataque votándolo a la lava y transformándolo en un nuevo trofeo para Tabbu

Tabbu- Gracias Red, este trofeo fue muy considerado de tu parte

Samus (quien ya se había levantado) fue con Red

Samus- Gracias, yo soy Samus la caza recompensas

Red- Yo soy Red el entrenador pokemon y ellos son Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard y Pikachu al cual por lo visto ya conocías

Samus- Si yo misma lo protegí, era mi misión

Red- Samus ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Samus- En que

Red- Un ser maligno se llevo a mis amigos Green y Blue

Samus- Te ayudare a recuperarlos, será mi nueva misión

Red- Vamos entonces

Red regreso a sus pokemon y Samus llamo a su Gunship (Si se preguntan por qué no se estrello pues por que Samus activo el piloto automatico)

Se subieron al Gunship pero a Tabbu se le ocurrió divertirse e hizo un portal que se trago el Gunship con todos sus pasajeros

Y en el siguiente episodio los grandes héroes están viajando por los diferentes universos así que a Tabbu se le ocurre la gran idea de mandar una amenaza mientras los héroes están fuera comenzando por Dreamland ¿Cuál será la amenaza? ¿Podrá Dreamland protegerse sin Kirby? ¿Habrán notado la ausencia de esa bola rosada? ¿Qué hará Dedede al respecto? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Dreamland, La lucha epica"

* * *

Bueno ahí estuvo el cap, lamento la tardanza pero semana de exámenes, de todas formas aquí les traigo este cap y voy a resolver una pequeña duda que me plantearon mis amigos ¿De donde saque el equipo pokemon de Red? Pues es el equipo que usa en pokemon oro y plata pero menos evolucionado. Y finalmente les dire de que juego saque a algunos personajes pasados del fic

Vector, Spectre, Bertha, Beltway (Resident Evil Operación Racoon City)

Aveil, Koume, Kotame, Impa (The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time)

Francis, Louis, Bill, Zoey (Left4Dead)

Metal Knucles, Tails Doll (Sonic R)

Blue (Pokemon Verde, Rojo)

Green (Pokemon Verde Hoja, Rojo Fuego)

Atlas (Pokemon Oro, Plata)

Azazel (Tekken 6)

Valgas (Power Stone)

Floro Piraña (Mario Sunshine)

George (Rampage)

Bueno eso es todo si mis examines me lo permiten traeré pronto el siguiente cap


	8. Dreamland, la Lucha Epica

El Universo del Videojuego

Y estoy de vuelta festejare que acabe los exámenes con otro cap de mi fic que por lo visto esta gustando, no saben el gusto que me da, pero ahora les pondré un gran cap disfrútenlo y dejen reviews

* * *

Capitulo 8- Dreamland, la Lucha Épica

Tabbu- Los héroes se van formando grupos pero… me pregunto que pasara si envió una amenaza a su dimensión mientras ellos no están, comenzare con Dreamland

En Dreamland Marx, (Kirby Super Star) un ser maligno con un moño y un sombrero de bufón, veía la forma de adueñarse de Popstar

Marx- Vaya no puedo creer que Kirby arruinara mi plan, pero bueno ahora solo necesito capturar a un ser lo suficientemente poderoso al cual le quite su poder y así tome Popstar

En eso se habre un portal y sale el pokemon legendario Mewtwo (Pokemon Verde, Rojo)

Mewtwo- ¿Dónde estoy? Esto debe ser obra de Giovanni

Marx- Absorberé el poder de este individuo

Marx se transforma y le salen alas, entonces le dispara un rayo a Mewtwo pero este se proteje con su energía psíquica

Mewtwo hace psíquico y manda a volar a Marx

Marx- ¡AAAAAAAAA!

Una bola de materia oscura vio la escena

Dark Matter (Kirby's Dream Land 2) - !Que poder! Debo conseguirlo

Dark Matter se acercó a Mewtwo

Mewtwo- Tu ¿Quién eres y donde estoy?

Pero Dark Matter no le respondió, el villano se metió en el cuerpo de Mewtwo

Mientras en el castillo Dedede una hada y una pintora se quejaban al rey

Ribbon (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards)- ¡Deben ir a buscarlo!

Adeleine (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards)- Si estaba comiendo con nosotras y un portal se lo llevo

Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land) - Para que debería buscar a Kirby? Solo causaba problemas, Dreamland esta mejor sin el

Waddle Dee (Kirby's Dream Land)- Pero una vez lo salvo de Dark Matter

Dedede- Si ya lo se per…

Waddle Dee- Y de Marx

Dedede- Si pe…

Waddle Dee- Y de Moglur, Zero, Dark Nebula, Nigthmare…

Dedede- ¡Basta! Tú hablas solamente si yo te lo ordeno

Waddle Dee- Si señor

Adeleine- Pero su sirviente tiene razón

Dedede- ¿Razón en que?

Ribbon- ¡En que debemos encontrar a Kirby!

Adeleine- Y que sin Kirby que nos proteja, quien sabe cuantos males azotaran Dreamland

Dedede- Bromeas, ya de por si yo protejo Dreamland, no necesitamos a esa bola rosada

Ribbon- ¡Ni siquiera puede cuidarse a si mismo! ¡Quiero a Kirby ahora mismo!

Dedede- Oye tranquila

Adeleine- Pero rey sin Kirby corremos gran peligro

Dedede- Tonterías estamos en paz, ya todos los villanos han sido derrotados, es decir ¿Qué puede pasar?

En ese momento un Sir Kibble (Kirby's Dream Land) entra apresuradamente

Sir Kibble- Señor Dark Matter ha vuelto mas poderoso que antes y lo esta destruyendo todo

Adeleine- Yo lo dije

Ribbon- ¿Ya podemos buscar a Kirby?

Dedede- No, ya se me ocurrirá algo no entren el pánico

Waddle Dee- Disculpe señor ¿No podríamos pedirle ayuda a ese caballero que trabaja para usted?

Dedede- ¿Meta Knight? ¡Que buena idea! Bien que se me ocurrió

Waddle Dee- Señor se me ocurrió a mí

Dedede- ¿Qué?

Waddle Dee- Nada

Ribbon- Yo extraño a Kirby

Adeleine- No considera más prudente buscar a Kirby

Dedede- ¡No! Ahora contacten a Meta Knight y díganle que detenga a Dark Matter

Waddle Dee y Sir Kibble- Si señor

Tiempo después la legendaria nave, el Hal Abarda se alistaba para la batalla

Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure)- Todos a sus puestos de batalla, Dreamland es nuestro hogar y lo protegeremos

Axe Knight (Kirby's Adventure)- Tranquilo señor lucharemos hasta el fin

Mace Knight (Kirby's Adventure)- Descuide señor la nave se dirige hacia ahí

Javelin Knight (Kirby's Adventure)- Señor estamos cerca lo veo

Meta Knight- Fuego

Trident Knight (Kirby's Adventure)- Ya oyeron ¡Fuego!

La nave comenzó a disparar hacia Mewtwo quien cayo sobre una montaña, se levanto y le lanzo una bola psíquica

Javelin Knight- Nos dieron jefe

Meta Knight- Tendré que enfrentarlo por mi mismo, disparen para distraerlo y esquiven sus proyectiles

Knights- Si señor

El Hal Abarda siguió disparando e intentando evitar las bolas psíquicas que Mewtwo no paraba de lanzar, pero Meta Knight sale de la nada y le da un espadazo a Mewtwo

Mewtwo responde con el ataque velocidad pero Meta Knight se cubre con su capa y le da otro espadazo, Mewtwo lanza un híper rayo pero Meta Knight lo esquiva intenta darle un espadazo pero Mewtwo se teletransporta tras de él y le da una bola psíquica

Meta Knight- Ese fue el ultimo error que cometiste

Meta Knight fue a golpearlo como taladro pero Mewtwo lo detuvo con su ataque deshabilitar y lo voto al suelo. Mewtwo fue con un placaje a toda velocidad pero Meta Knight se protegio con un tornado, pero al caer Mewtwo crea un híper rayo que hiere a Meta Knight

Dark Matter- Eso es todo lo que tienes

Meta Knight- Claro que no ¡Ahora!

El Hal Abarda se acerca y le da a Mewtwo con todo lo que tiene

Eso le da a Meta Knight el tiempo suficiente para clavar la espada galaxia en Dark Matter y liberar al pokemon

Mewtwo- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

Meta Knight- Estas en Dreamland y yo soy Sir Meta Knight

Mewtwo- Yo soy el pokemon legendario Mewtwo, pero debo llegar a la cueva de ciudad celeste

Tabbu- Si, ya tengo el trofeo de Dark Matter

Mewtwo- Con mis poderes psíquicos detecte otra presencia maligna, seguro fue quien me trajo aquí

Meta Knight- Entonces no debe ser nada bueno, partiremos en mi nave ven

Mewtwo- Me temo que no hay de otra

Pero Adeleine y Ribbon se aparecen

Adeleine- Espera

Meta Knight- ¿Qué?

Ribbon- En tu viaje debes buscar a Kirby

Meta Knight- ¿Y por qué?

Adeleine- Porque acaso olvidas que fue Kirby quien te salvo en el reino de los espejos, le debes una

Meta Knight- ¿Y porque están tan seguras de que lo encontrare?

Ribbon- Porque conozco a Kirby si esta pasando algo malo seguro intentara detenerlo

Meta Knight- Hare lo que pueda, adiós

Meta Knight y Mewtwo se subieron al Hal Abarda y despegaron

Tabbu- La batalla fue divertida merecen unirse a mi fiesta

Con un chasquido de dedos un portal se llevo al Hal Abarda

Continuara…

Y en el siguiente episodio 2 personajes uno bueno y otro malo tendrán una visión de que un fontanero, un erizo y un científico llegarían a su universo y mandaran a investigar a un bandicoot y a un doctor ¿Dónde caerán los héroes? ¿Serán los bandicoots capaces de protegerlos? ¿Podra Aku Aku dar una explicación coherente de lo que esta pasando? ¿Qué será mejor robots o mutantes? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Isla N. Sanity, la Union de 2 doctores"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el cap espero lo hallan disfrutado y aprovecho para agradecer a P. Y. Z. K y a Ray Wolf Aran que siguen esta historia, gracias por su apoyo, pronto les traeré el siguiente cap


	9. N Sanity, La Union de 2 Doctores

El Universo del Videojuego

Estoy de vuelta con un cap nuevo que seguro se esperaban los que disfrutan de su play 1, pero como digo siempre disfruten el fic

* * *

Capitulo 9- Isla N. Sanity, la Unión de 2 Doctores

En una soleada playa una misteriosa mascara conocida como Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) acababa de tener una visión

Aku Aku- ¡Crash, Coco, Crunch!

2 Bandicoots, un oso polar y un tigre llegaron

Coco (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back)- ¿Qué ocurre?

Crunch (Crash Bandicoot 4: the Wrath of Cortex)- Si Aku ¿Qué pasa?

Pura (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) y Polar (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back)- Grrrrrr

Aku Aku- ¿Y Crash?

Coco- Donde mas, dormido tomando sol

Aku Aku- Pues tráiganlo que esto es importante

Crunch- Yo voy

Crunch se mete a una casita donde hay un bandicoot tranquilamente dormido

Crunch- Crash, hermano despierta parece que algo malo esta pasando

Crash- Oho

Crash va con sus hermanos y Aku comienza a hablar

Aku Aku- Crash, Coco, Crunch va a pasar algo muy malo deben ir a la antigua base de Papu Papu rápido

Los bandicoots fueran sin preguntar por qué, Crash se monto en Polar, Coco en Pura y Crunch se fue en la moto de Crash, entonces fueron a toda velocidad

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Cortex otra mascara tuvo una visión

Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped)- ¡Cortex, Cortex!

Cortex (Crash Bandicoot)- Ya voy, ya voy

Uka Uka- Reúne a tus mutantes, una magia poderosa esta en la antigua base de Papu Papu

Cortex- Iré en seguida, Tiny, Ripper, Dingodile, Koala, Gin vengan que tenemos una misión

Hicieron presencia los mutantes mencionados Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) Koala Kong (Crash Bandicoot) y N. Gin (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back)

Y en la antigua base de Papu Papu, Crash recordaba todavía el día que derroto a Papu, pero un portal apareció interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, de él salieron Mario (Donkey Kong) Sonic (Sonic the Hedgeog) y Eggman (Sonic the Hedgeog)

Crash- Uuuhuu

Coco- Pero ¿que son esos?

Crunch- Nunca vi nada igual

Mario- Mamamia ¿Dónde estamos?

Sonic- No se… pero Eggman también esta

Eggman- Este yo…

Pero un científico y sus mutantes aparecieron al acto

Coco- ¡Es Cortex!

Crash- ¡Aaaaaa!

Eggman- Oye los 2 somos científicos ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Cortex- Ven colega ¡Mutantes ataquen!

Sonic- O no

Crunch- Bigotudo, Erizo, los hermanos bandicoot los ayudaremos

Mario- Gracias

Comenzaron a pelear, Ripper Roo le tiro una TNT a Coco pero lo esquivo y le dio una patada, Koala Kong quiso golpear a Crunch pero este es más fuerte, Tiny Tiger intento golpear a Crash quien fácilmente lo evita y le da un tornado, Dingodile comienza a dispararle a Mario quien se puso una gorra alada agarro a Dingodile de su cola y lo voto, finalmente N. Gin intento embestir a Sonic quien lo venció de un Spin Dash

N. Gin- Doctor estamos perdiendo

Cortex- Retirada Gin retirada

Cortex y sus mutantes salieron corriendo y Eggman los siguió

Mario- Gracias Crash

Crash- Eehe

Crash y Mario se dan la mano

Sonic- Oye Crash ¿En que lugar estamos?  
Coco- Él no sabe hablar, yo te lo diré estamos en la isla N. Sanity

Crunch- Y nos sentiríamos felices si decidieran venir con nosotros

Mario- Vamos pues

Mientras en el castillo Cotex y Eggman ya se habían conocido y Nina Cortex (Crash Twinsanity) los observaba fastidiada

Eggman- Hay Cortex ¿será ese nuestro destino? Ser derrotados por animales

Cortex- No, vamos a hacerles frente a ese Bandicoot y ese erizo

Eggman- Tienes razón, vamos con un ejercito de Badniks

Cortex- Olvida los robots, mejor vamos con un ejercito de mutantes

Eggman- Robots

Cortex- Mutantes

Eggman- Robots

Cortex- Mutantes

Eggman- Robots

Cortex- Mutantes

Eggman- Robots

Nina- ¡Por que no van con robots y mutantes y se dejan de molestar!

Cortex y Eggman- Cierto

Eggman- Esa niña es una genio

Cortex- Por algo es mi hija

Nina- Y se hacen llamar doctores, yo me voy

Y en la casa bandicoot

Aku Aku- Mario, Sonic, Crash, Coco, Crunch ¿Seguro esperan una explicación?

Crunch- Por supuesto

Aku Aku- El terrible enemigo que destruye mundos se llama Tabbu, es un ser misterioso con un enorme poder, lo ve todo y acostumbra divertirse con lo universos que están al borde de la destrucción, la única forma de detenerlo es que los guerreros mas poderosos de todos los mundos se unan contra el

Coco- Tranquilo Aku los hermanos bandicoot iremos

Aku Aku- Lo siento Coco ni tu ni Crunch deben ir, solo Crash, Mario y Sonic

Tabbu- Ja ni siquiera esos 3 mutantes podrán contra mi

Mario- Descuide Venceremos a Tabbu

Sonic- De eso ni dudarlo

Crash- Uujuu

Pero oyeron la voz de 2 doctores ya conocidos con un ejercito de robots y mutantes

Cortex- Ríndanse

Eggman- Si, los tenemos rodeados

Crunch- Lo que nos faltaba

Mario- Lo tomaremos como un calentamiento

Crash- Aja

Sonic uso toda su velocidad y su spin dash

Mario se tomo una flor de hielo y congelo a todos

Crash fue con todos sus remolinos

Y asi el ejercito de Eggman y Cortex fue vencido

Tabbu- Jajajaja Tengan, después de humillar así a ese par de doctores se lo merecen

Un portal apareció y Mario, Crash y Sonic entraron

Coco, Aku y Crunch- Adiós Crash suerte

Eggman- Se van sin nosotros

Cortex- No lo creo, mira

Cortex saco una pistola e hizo que un portal aparezca

Cortex- Después de usted

Eggman- Eres un genio Cortex vamos

Los 2 doctores entraron al portal

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio un ser extraño apareció inconsciente en Pacland y le contara a Pacman la historia de cómo llego aquí ¿Quién es ese ser? ¿Cómo llego a Pacland? ¿Tabbu tendrá aliados? ¿Los fantasmas secuestraran de nuevo a la familia de Pacman? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Pacland, Bombas y fantasmas"

* * *

Y ese fue el cap, vaya se unieron 3 de las mascotas de videojuegos mas famosas, espero les halla gustado, el siguiente cap llegara pronto


	10. Pacland, Bombas y Fantasmas

El Universo del Videojuego

¡Volví! y con un cap nuevo que como muchos ya adivinaron se llevara a cabo en el mundo de la famosa mascota de namco "Pacman"

* * *

Capitulo 10- Pacland, Bombas y Fantasmas

Tabbu- Ya se me ocurrió algo divertido

Mientras tanto en Pacland el héroe de la ciudad, Pacman (Pacman) estaba en su casa con su esposa

Pacman- Oye ¿Ya esta la cena?

Ms Pacman (Ms Pacman)- Se paciente

Pacman- Tengo hambre, esta mañana no desayune por luchar contra Erwin

Ms Pacman- Ten calma, la cena ya casi esta lista

Pero una gata negra conocida como Patra (Pacman Party) entra gritando

Patra- ¡Pacman! ¡Pacman!

Pacman- Princesa Patra ¿Qué hace aquí?

Patra- Estaba en mi hogar cuando vi por la ventana y en el cielo un portal apareció y expulso a una criatura bastante extraña

Pacman- ¿Cayo desde lo alto del cielo?

Patra- Si e increíblemente sobrevivió a un golpe capaz de matarlo, es muy resistente ya que solo tiene unos cuantos raspones, aunque esta inconsciente

Pacman- ¿Y que puedo hacer yo?

Patra- Eres el héroe de Pacland deberías venir y ayudarme, la criatura no se parece a nada que yo haya visto antes

Ms Pacman- Ve, la cena estará lista para cuando vuelvas

Pacman y Patra llegan y ahí se encontraba un ser con una antena y un casco blanco inconsciente en el sofá

Pacman- Vaya, tiene muchas heridas

Patra- Y eso que le cure la mayoría

Pero en eso el extraño ser despierta

Extraño- Déjenme libre

El extraño la lanza a Pacman una bomba que lo deja contra la pared

Patra- Pacman amigo ¿Estas bien?

Pacman (Levantandose)- ¿Tu que crees?

Extraño- Y hay mas de donde vino eso, díganme donde estoy o sentirán mi ira

Pacman- No pienso pelear contigo ya de por si estas demasiado herido, así que aclarare las cosas, estas en Pacland, mi nombre es Pacman, ella es Patra y somos tus amigos ¿Tu quien eres?

Extraño- Soy Bomberman (Bomberman) ¿Por qué tengo tanto dolor?

Patra- Te diste una gran caída

Bomberman- Un minuto… ya recuerdo

Pacman- ¿Qué cosa?

Bomberman- Bueno Pacman aunque no lo creas yo vengo del lejano planeta Bomber donde soy considerado un héroe

Pacman- ¡Genial! Yo también soy un héroe pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bomberman- Les contare lo que paso

Parte de la historia contada por Bomberman

Estaba en el planeta Bomber y fui informado de que un tanque ataco a las afueras de la ciudad, al principio creí que era obra de mi viejo enemigo Altair pero cuando llegue el tanque se transformo en un robot gigante y me dijo "Hola Bomberman esto es de parte de Tabbu" Entonces me dio un golpe que me mando contra un árbol, yo intente tirarle bombas pero él se me tiro encima luego se levanto y me lanzo misiles lo que yo solo alcance a preguntar "¿Quieres destruir el planeta Bomber?" El me respondió "Así es pero aun no, primero me encargare de ti y de todo aquel que se interponga y luego Tabbu atacara a todos los universos y seré yo quien guie ese ejercito" yo le dije "No voy a permitirlo luchare por este y los demás universos" entonces el siguió atacando y yo también y por mas que me avergüence admitirlo, me estaba dando una paliza pero una voz lo paro "Ya basta Galleom (Super Smash Bros Brawl) le tengo algo reservado" el tanque dijo "Si Tabbu" entonces me trago un portal y caí de lo que yo calculo unos 200 metros

Bomberman había terminado su historia

Pacman- Tranquilo, si ese Tabbu quiere invadir los universos tendrá que vérselas conmigo

Bomberman- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pacman- Que iré contigo y te ayudare, pero antes debo pasar por mi casa

Bomberman- Y que estas esperando ¡Vamos!

Bomberman salió corriendo como si se hubiera curadado las heridas

Pacman- ¡Espera ni siquiera sabes donde es mi casa!

Pacman sale corriendo detrás de el

Patra- Un adiós no hubiera estado mal

Sin embargo cuando Pacman llego a su casa vio una nota que decía "Pacman nos llevamos a tu familia, si la quieres volver a ver solo ven, con cariño los fantasmas"

Pacman- Diablos

Bomberman- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Pacman- Mis enemigos secuestraron a mi familia

Bomberman-Pues a por ellos

Pacman y Bomberman llegaron a la isla de los fantasmas y se encontraron cara a cara con Blinky (Pacman) Pinky (Pacman) Inky (Pacman) y Clyde

Pacman- Blinky

Blinky- Pacman

Pinky- Y los demás que ¿Estamos pintados?

Inky- Mejor calla Pinky

Pacman- ¿Dónde esta mi familia?

Blinky- Ahí

Pacman vio atrás a Ms Pacman, Jr Pacman (Pacman Jr), Baby Pacman (Baby Pacman), Profesor Pacman (Profesor Pacman) y Pac Devil (Pacman World Rally)

Pacman- ¿Por qué capturaron a Pac Devil? No es de la familia, ni siquiera es mi amigo

Blinky- La verdad lo secuestramos… ¿Por qué lo secuestraste Clyde? No es de su familia

Clyde- ¿No? Es que se parecen

Bomberman- Enserio estos tontos son tus enemigos

Pacman- Por desgracia

Clyde- Oye aquí el único tonto soy yo

Bomberman- Ya me canse

Bomberman lanza una bomba y los transforma a los 4 en trofeos

Pacman libera a su familia

Jr Pacman- Gracias pa

Ms Pacman- Si ese es mi héroe

Profesor- No esperaba menos de ti

Pac Devil- Gracias por liberarme a pesar de que te gane en las carreras

Pacman- No me ganaste, yo fui el vencedor

Pac Devil- Pero en el fondo sabes quien debió ganar, adiós

Pacman- Familia esperen aquí creo saber quien esta detrás de todo

Pacman y Bomberman siguieron avanzando hasta toparse con Spooky (Pacman World 2)

Spooky- Hola Pacman ¿Listo para la batalla?

Pacman- Oye Bomberman ¿Sabes que es lo peor de esto?

Bomberman- ¿Qué?

Pacman- No pude cenar

Bomberman y Pacman saltan para golpear a Spooky pero un portal los traga

Spooky- ¿Qué?

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Kirby, los Zombis y los STARS llegaran a Paris donde unos ladrones les robaran sus armas y ellos tendrán que enfrentarlos ¿Podrán vencerlos? ¿Kirby reflexionara sobre luchar? ¿Qué trofeos obtendrá Tabbu? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Paris, la banda de ladrones"

* * *

Bueno ahí fue el cap ¡ya voy 10 capitulitos! y eso es genial, llegue lejos, pronto les traigo el cap 11


	11. Paris, la Banda de ladrones

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola de nuevo su buen amigo BRANDON369 les traerá otro cap de este fic espero disfruten leyéndolo lo que yo disfrute escribiéndolo y si tuvieron play 2 seguro conocerán el mundo al que decidí enviar a los héroes, sin mas demora les dejo leer

* * *

Capitulo 11- Paris, la Banda de Ladrones

En la ciudad de Paris un portal hecha a Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land) Wesker (Resident Evil) Chris (Resident Evil) Jill (Resident Evil) Tyrant (Resident Evil) y Nemesis (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis)

Chris- Bien, por fin un mundo sin zombis

Jill- Tienes razón, se siente bien vivir así

Pero un mapache humanoide les roba sus cosas incluida la formula de Wesker

Chris- ¡Alto mapache!

Mapache- No me detendré soy Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper: and the Thievius Racoonus) el mejor ladrón del mundo

Wesker- Me servirá para crear un nuevo virus

Jill- ¿Estas ciego? ¿Ese mapache tiene tus formulas?

Wesker- No por mucho

Wesker intento embestirlo pero el mapache lo esquivo y le golpeo con su bastón cooper

Sly- Nadie ataca a Sly Cooper

-A no

Otro animal civilizado hizo presencia

Sly- Carmelita hola

Carmelita (Sly Cooper: and the Thievius Racoonus)- Muy bien Sly esta vez no escaparas

Chris- La cosa se pondrá fea Kirby haz algo

Pero Kirby estaba parado frente a un letrero

Kirby- Este lugar es el paraíso de la comida

Era el letrero de un restaurant francés

Kirby- No vienen, yo invito

Jill- Kirby no es momento para comer, ese mapache tiene las formulas de Wesker

Kirby- Deja que la policía se encargue

Chris- Dudo que esa policía haga algo

Todos voltearon y vieron a Sly besando a Carmelita para luego escapar en un Jet pack

Wesker- Tyrant, Nemesis síganlo

Solo Tyrant fue pues Nemesis ahora solo obedece a Kirby

Chris- Jamás lo alcanzara ¿Qué hacemos?

Jill- Esas formulas pueden crear zombis y acabar con la paz de este mundo

Kirby- Descuiden tengo la solución

Kirby saco un celular que emitió una especie de señal

Kirby- Ojala y llegue desde otra dimensión

Chris y Jill- ¿Qué?

De repente una estrella cae del cielo, era la Star Road, Kirby se sube en ella y emprende vuelo

Wesker mientras tanto seguía a pie a Sly quien al percatarse de eso le comenzó a tirar sus misiles

Wesker- Lamentaras haberte metido con migo

Derrepente alguien le dispara a Sly, era Kirby que usaba su varita estelar para disparar a Sly, lo tumbo pero uso una flecha con una cuerda amarrada para amortiguar su caída

Kirby bajo de su estrella y acto seguido llegaron los demás héroes

Kirby- ¡Pyo! Devuélvele sus cosas a mis amigos

Sly- No lo creo

Kirby- Entonces me encargare de ti

Kirby se comió a Tyrant y le salieron garras

Wesker- ¡No Tyrant!

Kirby intento dar garrazos pero el mapache se cubrió con su bastón hasta que finalmente le atino

Sly- Este es fuerte, necesitaré ayuda

En ese momento una tortuga y un hipopótamo llegaron a escena

Sly- Les presento a Bently (Sly Cooper: and the Thievius Racoonus) y Murray (Sly Cooper: and the Thievius Racoonus)

Wesker- Planeas atacar al poderoso Albert Wesker con una tortuga y un hipopótamo

Sly- La verdad planeo atacarte con esto

Sly le da una patada en la cara a Wesker

Kirby- ¡Pyo! También necesitaré ayuda

Kirby libera a Tyrant como su ayudante luego saca un martillo y se lo come

Kirby- ¡Pyo! ¡Espero que Dedede no lo note porque ahora soy Kirby martillo!

Mientras tanto en Dreamland

Dedede- ¡Dejen de flojear tontos ese martillo debe estar en algún lado!

Todos los Waddle Dees estaban buscando el martillo del rey

Waddle Dee- Pero señor ya buscamos en todos lados

Dedede- Tiene que estar por aquí amenos que…¡KIRBY!

Y en Paris Kirby le dio un martillazo a Bently quien estaba apunto de ser convertido en trofeo

Entonces Kirby se puso a pensar

Chris y Jill luchan cuerpo a cuerpo con Murray

Sly aprovecho su velocidad para golpear a Nemesis y Tyrant

Wesker vio a Sly atacar a sus mejores creaciones y fue por el primero ataco con un movimiento fantasma y mientras Sly estaba en el aire le hizo un golpe cobra

Mientras Jill le dio a Murray una patada en su cara y Chris un puñetazo en el estomago

Y justo cuando Sly y Murray iban a ser convertidos en trofeos…

Kirby- ¡Alto!  
Wesker- ¿Por qué? Le voy a ensenar a este mapache a respetar

Kirby- Eso es justo lo que el villano quiere que hagamos, transformar grandes héroes y villanos en trofeos para el

Chris- Lo siento Kirby no se lo que me paso, Murray espero nos disculpes

Jill- Si, lo siento

Murray- Descuiden yo también me pase

Sly- Y tu que dices rubio con lentes ¿Amigos?

Wesker- Solo porque tiene razón

Sly les devolvió lo robado

Tabbu- De todas formas tendré más trofeos

De repente apareció el portal

Kirby- Adiós

Sly- Espera yo amo la aventura, iré también

Jill- Por supuesto, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

Chris- Si otro héroe nunca esta de mas

Kirby- ¡Pyo! ¡Esta decidido!

Wesker- Si vas a venir espero que me llames por mi nombre, soy Albert Wesker no rubio con lentes

Sly- Lo pensare rubio con lentes

Los héroes entraron y el portal se cerro

Bently- Oye Murray por que crees que Sly haya ido

Murray- Pues…

Carmelita- ¿Dónde esta Sly? Estaba segura de que lo vería por aquí ¡No podrás huir por siempre Cooper!

Continuara…

Y en el siguiente episodio Tabbu destruirá un mundo y los héroes tendrán que viajar en el tiempo para salvarlo ¿Cómo viajaran en el tiempo? ¿Qué mundo fue destruido? ¿Vencerán a Sephiroth? ¿Aguantaran el ataque de Tabbu? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Midgar, Viaje de 3 dias"

* * *

Y ese fue el cap siento la demora pero se me arruino la maquina (estoy publicando esto desde la compu de un amigo) por lo tanto el próximo capitulo puede tardar pido paciencia

Y además de las malas noticias también traigo buenas ya que para festejar que ya tengo mas de 10 capítulos voy a poner 5 preguntas sobre el fic y si dejan un review con las respuestas correctas en el siguiente cap adelantare cuales serán los siguientes 5 mundos que visitaran los héroes ahora las preguntas:

1 En la saga the Legend of Zelda hay mas de un Link ¿Cuál es el Link que aparece en el fic?

2 ¿Cuántos personajes de la saga Mario Bros aparecen en el fic?

3 ¿Cuántos trofeos consiguió Tabbu hasta ahora?

4 ¿De que franquicia de videojuegos aparecen mas personajes en este fic?

5 ¿Cuáles son los únicos personajes no protagonistas que causaron el caos en mas de un universo?

Esas fueron las preguntas, finalmente me gustaría agradecer a mi colega Ray Wolf Aran por su review traeré el siguiente cap tan pronto como pueda


	12. Midgar, Viaje de 3 dias

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola por fin logre traer el cap que transcurre en el mundo de uno de los juegos más queridos, además de que al final del cap daré las respuestas a las preguntas del cap anterior, ahora sin mas demoras les dejo el capitulo que muchos esperaban con ansias

* * *

Capitulo 12- Midgar, Viaje de 3 días

Tabbu- Que coincidencia, todos quieren detenerme, bueno les mostrare algo lindo

En una tierra completamente en ruinas un portal hecha a 2 guerreros y un hada

Kratos (God of War)- ¿Qué es este lugar?

Link (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)- Yo no se primera vez que salgo de mi mundo

Navi(The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)-¿Y Termina?

Link- Bueno segunda

Kratos- Por el olimpo como fue que termine aquí

Mientras Kratos se lamentaba una chica apareció

Chica- ¡Alto! ¡Quienes son ustedes!

Link- Déjenmelo a mi

Kratos- Haber que tiene el héroe del tiempo

Link- Hola…

La chica le dio a Link un puñetazo

Kratos- Que bien que lo supo controlar

Navi- ¡Hey! ¡Listen! No queremos problemas

Chica- ¿No son de aquí verdad? Yo soy Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy 7)

Link- Yo soy Link, el héroe del tiempo

Kratos- Yo soy Kratos, el nuevo God of War

Navi- Y yo soy Navi ¿Qué paso aquí?

Tifa- ¿No lo saben verdad? Mis compañeros del equipo Avalancha y yo intentábamos atrapar a Sephiroth quien intentaba usar un meteoro para destruir el planeta, cuando mi compañero Cloud Strife logro derrotarlo estábamos débiles y un ejercito bastante extraño salió de la nada y nos ataco mato a Cloud y destruyo Midgar, yo soy la única sobreviviente

Navi- Lo siento mucho

Link- Y como era Cloud

Tifa- Era rubio, de pelo puntiagudo y siempre carga una gran espada llamada espada mortal

Link- ¡Kratos!

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Link- Ese hombre estaba en mi sueño, debe venir con nosotros

Kratos- Pero ya esta muerto, habría que ir al Hades y blablabla

Link- ¿Hace cuanto murió?

Tifa- Hace 3 días

Link- ¿3 Días?... ¡Eso me da una idea! Kratos, Navi agárrense

Así lo hicieron y Link uso su ocarina del tiempo y toco la canción del tiempo, de esta manera retrocedió 3 días en el tiempo y volvió a la ciudad como era antes

Navi- ¡Hey! ¡Listen! La ciudad se ha reconstruido

Kratos- No entiendo ¿Qué paso?

Link- Use la canción del tiempo, volvimos 3 días al pasado

Kratos- ¿Enserio?

Link- No por nada me llaman el héroe del tiempo

Navi- No sabia que la canción del tiempo podía hacer eso

Link- No hay tiempo, vámonos

Después de buscar encontraron a Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Cart, Barret, Red XIII, Cid y Cloud (Todos debutaron en Final Fantasy 7) luchando contra Sephiroth (Final Fantasy 7)

Link- ¡Tifa!

Link va corriendo hacia Tifa pero esta le da un puñetazo

Cloud- Tifa ¿Los conoces?

Tifa- No

Kratos- Vinimos del futuro para ayudar

Cid- Con tal que sea para ayudar

Cloud se disponía a atacar a Sephiroth con su espada pero este se le adelanta con una supernova dañando a todos

Navi- ¡Hey! ¡Listen! Link este enemigo es muy poderoso, quizá tanto como Gannondorf tiene un gran ataque mágico debes usarlo en su contra

Link- Bien, Navi apunta

Así lo hizo y Link le lanzo su flecha de luz, Sephiroth se enfureció y le lanzo una flama de sombra pero Link se cubrió con su escudo espejo devolviendo el ataque

Cloud- Eres bueno

Sephiroth lanzo un latiazo pero Kratos lo detuvo con sus manos y se lanzo a clavarle su espada, Sephiroth lanzo un dyne dañando a todos menos a Cloud que logro esquivarlo y le dio un espadazo dejándolo vencido y transformado en trofeo

Link- ¡Vencimos!

Kratos- Todavía no héroe del tiempo, recuerda lo que dijo la Tifa del futuro

Tifa- ¿Qué dije?

Entonces de unos portales salieron unas extrañas criaturas llamadas Primidos (Super Smash Bros Brawl)

Eran débiles pero eran millones

Link, Kratos, Navi y los Avalancha luchaban con todo lo que tenían

Yuffie- No lo lograremos

Vincent- Son demasiados

Cloud- ¿Qué haremos?

Kratos- Link ¿No tienes alguna canción que nos salve?

Link- No, pero tengo esto ¡Fuego de Din!

Alrededor de Link los Primidos se quemaron, sin embargo apareció otro portal del que salieron más Primidos

Navi- ¡Hey! ¡Listen! Aun si los derrotamos siguen saliendo más

Link- ¡Viento de Fafore!

De pronto Link, Kratos, Navi y los Avalancha aparecieron en la ciudad

Link- Rápido alerten a la gente

Así lo hicieron y los ciudadanos alistaron sus armas y esperaron el ataque

Entonces apareció el portal

Kratos- Link, Cloud, Navi vámonos

Cloud- Estas loco, si me voy mi ciudad será destruida

Navi- ¡Hey! ¡Listen! Si entramos a ese portal y vencemos al villano ábrenos salvado los universos

Cloud- Pero…

Tifa- Ve, salva los universos nosotros defenderemos Midgar

Cid- Ve amigo

Cart- Con nosotros este lugar estará a salvo

Red XIII- Confiamos en ti

Yuffie- Tu debes acompañarlos

Barret- Sálvanos amigo

Vincent- Si, no te preocupes por nosotros todo estará bien

Cloud- De acuerdo

Los 3 espadachines y el hada cruzaron el portal

Los Primidos marchaban a paso lento y los Avalancha junto a los ciudadanos de Midgar se preparaban para enfrentarlos pero junto a los Primidos estaba Galleom el tanque

Galleom- Todos ustedes serán convertidos en trofeos para mi amo Tabbu

Tifa- ¿Tabbu?

Galleom- ¡Ataquen!

Continuara…

Y en el siguiente episodio un héroe cae en una tierra peligrosa donde tendrá que luchar contra criaturas increíblemente poderosas y para detener el mal que acecha ese mundo los ninjas del hielo y el fuego deberán unirse ¿Podrán unirse ambos ninjas? ¿El héroe sobrevivirá a los peligros de ese mundo? ¿Cuál fue la visión del dios del trueno? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Eatherland, un cocodrilo en el Combate Mortal"

* * *

Y ese fue el cap espero les halla gustado pero bueno ahora las respuestas del cap anterior

1 En la saga the Legend of Zelda hay mas de un Link ¿Cuál es el Link que aparece en el fic?

Pues acertaste el Link que aparece es el de Ocarina of Time y Majora Mask que por cierto son el mismo

2 ¿Cuántos personajes de la saga Mario Bros aparecen en el fic?

En esta pregunta casi aciertas pero te falto Floro Piraña bueno igual la hare valer que mas da un personaje

3 ¿Cuántos trofeos consiguió Tabbu hasta ahora?

Esta también es correcta

4 ¿De que franquicia de videojuegos aparecen mas personajes en este fic?

Mitad correcto mitad no pues si Resident Evil es el que mas héroes tiene el que mas personajes tiene es Crash Bandicoot no mario pero como respondiste la mitad la hare valer

5 ¿Cuáles son los únicos personajes no protagonistas que causaron el caos en mas de un universo?

Esta si esta incorrecta pues los personajes no protagonistas que aparecen en mas de un universo son Ares y los Patapon

Bueno 4 de 5 no están mal así que como son 4 correctas adelantare 4 de los 5 mundos que había prometido aquí van:

1) Jardin Antizombis

2) Eradanus 2

3) Ciudad Tekken

4) Siglo 20XX

¿De que juego serán? averígüenlo se los dejo de tarea

Además agradezco a Ray Wolf Aran y a Stephy-Pichu por dejar reviews

Sin mas que decir pronto les traeré el siguiente cap


	13. Eatherland, un cocodrilo en el combate

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola a todos primero que nada me disculpo por tardar tanto pero ya al final del cap explicare porque, bueno los dejo con el cap que tanto los hice esperar

* * *

Capitulo 13- Eatherland, un Cocodrilo en el Combate Mortal

Tabbu- Vaya, se me ocurrió un encuentro interesante

Tabbu chasque sus dedos y en la tierra del Eatherland un pequeño cocodrilo con mochila salió de un portal, era Croc (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos)

Croc- Vaya ¿Dónde Estoy? Esto no es la isla bosque ¿Qué ocurre? Esto debe ser obra del Baron Dante

Croc camino explorando el lugar cuando un ninja Lin Kuei llamado Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat 2) lo vio, se acerco de un salto y lo observó, Croc también lo observo era la primera vez que ambos veían un ser así

Sub Zero- No pareces de esta tierra, de seguro fuiste enviado por Shao Kahn para invadir el Eatherland

Croc- ¿Que yo qué?

Sub Zero- Esta será tu última lucha

Croc- ¿Qué?

Sub Zero le respondió con un puñetazo, Croc ataco con un colazo, luego Sub Zero se barrio pero Croc lo evito y lo mordió, entonces Sub Zero lo congelo con una ráfaga de hielo y lo descongelo de una patada

Sub Zero- Te llevare con los Lin Kuei

Croc- Si tu como no

-Hola Sub Zero, Shao Kahn te envía saludos

Un hechicero apareció de la nada

Sub Zero- Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero)

Quan Chi- Exacto ¿A quién esperabas? Y ahora que trabajo para Shao Kahn mi primera misión es exterminar a los guerreros del Eatherland. Fue entonces que decidi visitar a mi amigo el gran Sub Zero

Sub Zero- Te acabare

Sub Zero lanza una ráfaga y hielo pero Quan Chi desaparece. Entonces de la nada se aparece encima de Sub Zero y lo pisotea

Croc- No sé que sea el Eatherland pero soy un héroe y no permitiré que ni tu ni ningún Siau Chanlo ataque

Croc se dispone a dar un colazo pero Quan Chi lo golpea y le lanza un cráneo

Quan Chi- Me servirás en el Netherrealm

Pero se abre un portal (No de los que abre Tabbu otro portal) y sale Scorpion el ninja (Mortal Kombat)

Scorpion- La venganza será mía

Quan Chi- ¡Scorpion!

Pero Scorpion atrapa a Quan Chi con su arpón y lo saca de un espadazo para finalmente hacerle su fatality de cráneo incendiario, pero en vez de ser reducido a cenizas Tabbu obtuvo un nuevo trofeo

Sub Zero- Gracias Scorpion

Scorpion- No agradezcas, solo lo hice por mi venganza

Sub Zero (Dirigiéndose a Croc)- Tu has luchado por un mundo al que no perteneces eres un guerrero fuerte y noble lamento haberte atacado ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes?

Croc- Yo soy Croc , el guerrero de los Gobbos, vengo de la isla bosque

Sub Zero- Yo soy Sub Zero el Ninja Lin Kuei y el es Scorpion el Ninja Shirai Ryu

Scorpion- Lamento interrumpir su charla pero creo que Quan Chi no vino solo

Encima de una roca sale Goro (Morta Kombat) el príncipe Shokan

Sub Zero- Goro

Croc- Y el grandote quien es

Scorpion- Solo prepárate a pelear

Goro- Por eso les voy a conceder una muerte de guerreros

Sub Zero- Por más fuerte que seas Goro nosotros somos 3 y tu solo 1 te sacamos la ventaja

Entonces un ejército de 50 Shokans se acercaron

Goro- Por qué no cuentas de nuevo

Scorpion- Tenias que abrir tu boca Lin Kuei

Goro rápidamente lanza una descarga de Shockan pero los 3 la esquivan

Croc muerde a Goro pero este le hace un agarre cuádruple , Scorpion y Sub Zero van a ayudar a Croc pero Goro manda a atacar a sus tropas

Sub Zero congela algunos y Scorpion calcina otros

Croc batallaba con Goro pero veste llevaba las de ganar

Scorpion y Sub Zero también eran derrotados no solo porque sus rivales los superaban en número sino también en fuerza

Todo parecía perdido pero un rayo cae del cielo era Raiden (Mortal Kombat)

Raiden- El trueno te tomara

Goro- ¡ataquen!

Los Shokan comienzan a atacar pero Raiden los electrocuta con sus voltajes cuando uno se acerco demasiado Raiden uso su torpedo embistiéndolo contra otro Shokan

Raiden- Adios Goro

Raiden usa su fatality electrocución dando una descarga tan poderosa que convierte a Goro en trofeo

Los Shokan ven a su líder desaparecer y se dan la retirada

Sub Zero (Arrodillado)- Gracias dios del trueno

Raiden- Levántate

Luego Raiden ve a Croc

Raiden- Entonces mi visión es correcta

Scorpion- ¿Que visión?

Raiden- Habra una nueva amenaza

Scorpion- Si, Shao Kahn ha vuelto

Raiden- Otra amenaza, en mi visión estaba junto a un grupo de héroes frente a un portal, ustedes 3 estaban en ese grupo

Sub Zero- ¿Quiénes mas estaban? ¿Los guerreros de la tierra?

Croc- ¿y cuál es la amenaza?

Raiden- Le hable de esto a los dioses mayores y me dijeron que eran, como Croc, los héroes de otras dimensiones, los únicos que conocía eran ustedes 2 y respecto a la amenaza me dijeron que se llamaba Tabbu, planea destruir todos los universos y no se parece a ningún enemigo que hayamos enfrentado

Croc- ¿Qué universos?

Raiden- ¿Tú crees que somos del mismo universo?

Croc- Bueno…

Raiden- Existen millones de universos en todos el bien lucha contra el mal, pero poco a poco Tabbu destruirá todos los universos para su diversión

Scorpion- Yo no dejare que ese Tabbu destruya nada partiré tras el

Croc- Yo también, después de todo soy el héroe de mi universo

Sub Zero- Pero si nos vamos quien vencerá a Shao Kahn

Raiden- Tú déjaselo a Liu Kang

Tabbu abrió otro portal y los héroes ingresaron a quien sabe que universo

Continuara…

Y en el siguiente episodio un robot caerá en un jardín y para defenderse de una posible invasión zombi un loco le regala… plantas ¿Cómo las usara para defenderse? ¿Quién es el robot? ¿Qué tienen que ver Meta Knigth y Mewtwo con esto? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Jardin Antizombis, 3 antihéroes y el dr zombi"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el cap lo siento esta vez si me pase con la tardanza pero encima que estoy sin compu se me pierde el flash donde estaban los próximos 6 capitulos

En fin quiero agradecer a

Ray Wolf Aran, gracias amigo además el hacerte recordar a los héroes de tu infancia es uno de los propósitos de mi fic

Sthepy, Te voy anunciando de antemano que si van a aparecer personajes del Metal Gear, de los demás tendrás que seguir leyendo el fic para averiguar si aparecen y con Leon también me dio pena hacerle eso, al principio iba a ser de los protagonistas pero ya habían muchos del RE asi que ya que jaja

Jchr2013, Voy a intentar publicar es siguiente cap pronto pero no prometo nada primero tendría que publicar un cap de megaman generaciones jeje

Sin mas que decir BRANDON369 se despide hasta el siguiente cap


	14. Jardin, 3 Antiheroes y un dr zombi

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola a todos no se si mas temprano que tarde pero les traje este capitulo en un mundo que de seguro muchos disfrutaran

* * *

Capitulo 14- Jardin Antizombis, 3 Antihéroes y un Dr Zombi

Tabbu- Creo que se me ocurrio otra idea para divertirme

Con un chasquido de dedos un robot rojo cae de un portal directo a un jardín era nada mas ni nada menos que Zero (Megaman X)

Zero- ¿Que pasa? ¿Dónde Estoy?

Pero ni bien pregunto un projectil le llego a la cara

Zero- ¡Pero quien hizo eso!

Pero cuando Zero se da la vuelta solo ve plantas, Zero camina un poco pero al pisar una papa esta le explota y ni bien se recupera una planta carnívora lo ataca pero el la destrulle con su Z-Saber

Ahí, Zero pudo notar que aquellas plantas tenían ojos y un Lanzaguisantes (Plants vs Zombies) le disparo en la cara, Zero se disponía a destruir el jardín cuando un hombre con un sarten en la cabeza lo detiene

Hombre- Alto vecino

Zero- ¿Quién eres y por que la vejetacion me ataca?

Hombre- Soy Crazy Dave (Plants vs Zombies)

Zero- Mira amigo…

Dave- ¡No! Mira tú, los zombis ya vienen ten tu ejército

El hombre le entrego una bolsa con semillas y se fue corriendo

Zero- ¡Espere! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

Dave (Mientras corria)- Solo planta y ellos serán tu ejercito

Entonces Zero siguió las instrucciones de Dave y planto tan rápido como pudo todo el jardín

Zero- Se supone que son mi ejército, a menos que esto sea una pesadilla, pero espero que porlotanto me obedezcan mis soldados

Las plantas se le quedaron viendo

Zero- No se a que nos enfrentamos pero el enemigo no tardara en venir y espero que todos ustedes estén preparados

Las plantas lo seguían viendo

Zero- Diganme soldados ¡¿Estan listos para la batalla?!

Las plantas lo seguían viendo sin cambiar de expresión

Zero- Dije ¡¿Estan listos?!

Las plantas lo seguían viendo

Zero- Lo tomare como un si

Entones llegaron los zombis, primero vino uno y no fue muy difícil, luego 3 mas, despues uno con globo pero un cactus lo derribo, también vinieron zombis minero, cabeza de cono, disco, futbol y ya iban por la tercera gran orda de zombis

Zero- ¡No! ¡Perdimos a las nueces! ¡Lanzaguisantes ataquen con más potencia! ¡Melopultas y Lanzamaices mas fuerza! ¡Girasoles apúrense con los soles! ¡Seta desporada ten mas café! ¡Carroñivoras traguen de una vez que no quiero gastar a los Jalapeños!

Pero entonces un Zombistein (Plants vs Zombies) apareció aplastando sus mejores plantas y lansando Zombiditos

Zero al ver que sus plantas estaban siendo derrotadas fue y derroto al Zombistein con su Z-Saber

Zero- Vencimos

Entonces Zero vio una nota que decía asi:

"Muy señor mio

Debido a su reiterada negativa ante nuestras legítimas peticiones de cerebro, queda sobre aviso de que, a menos que colabore se aplicaran medidas drásticas.

Entreguenos su cerebro y su casa sin mayor demora.

Atentamente.

Dr Edgar Zomboss"

Zero- Tiene que ser una pesadilla ¿Qué acaso todos están locos en este lugar?

Las plantas lo miraron

Dave- Hola vecino yo como comida del suelo

Zero- Que más puede empeorar

Entonces un robot gigante en forma de zombi se apareció siendo controlado por el Dr Zomboss (Plants vs Zombies)

Zomboss- Solo dame tu cerebro y no te are daño

Zero- No se si sabe pero soy un reploid y no poseo cerebro humano y por lo que parece este tampoco

Dave- Yo era conocido como el hombre niebla por que saltaba de la niebla y asustaba a la gente

Zero- Ademas aunque lo tuviera no te lo daría ahora mi ejército de plantas te acabara

Zomboss- Como osas retarme

El robot saco unos cuantos zombis colgados de sus manos que se llevaron algunas de las plantas más fuertes

Las plantas continuaban disparando pero el Zombot les disparo una bola gigante de fuego y asi las plantas se transformaban en trofeo una por una hasta que al final no quedaba ninguna

Zomboss- Tu ejército de plantas ya no existe

Zero- ¡No! Mi pobre ejército, honrare todos y cada uno de sus sacrificios ¡Los vengare!

Zero comenzó a disparar con su Z-Buster pero el Zombot le lanzo un camper encima

Tabbu- Oh pobre Zero creo que nesesitara ayuda

Tabbu chasqueo los dedos y en el jardín se apareció de un portal la lejendaria nave Hal Abarda, Zero, Crazy Dave y el Dr Zomboss miraban asombrados

Javelin Knight- Señor un robot gigante a la vista

Meta Knight- Genial salimos de la dimencion ¡Denle a ese robot con todo!

El Hal Abarda comenzó a disparar pero el Dr Zomboss se defiende con una bola de hielo que impacta contra la nave

Meta Knight- ¡No mi nave!

Mewtwo- Descuida yo me encargo

Mewtwo salio de la nave y disparo un hiperrayo contra el Zombot

Zero que se había quedado viendo la escena reacciono y con su Z-Saber destrullo al Zombot, provocando que el Dr Zomboss saliera con una bandera blanca

El Hal Abarda aterrizo y Meta Knight salio

Meta Knight- Hola soy Sir Meta Knight caballero de Dreamland

Mewtwo- Yo soy Mewtwo el pokemon más fuerte del mundo

Zero- Hola yo soy Zero

Dave- ¡Yo soy CRRRRRRAAAAZZY!

Entonces las plantas y los zombis empezaron a cantar y bailar

Mewtwo- Tu universo es raro

Zero- Estas loco si crees que yo vivo aquí

Meta Knight- Entonces por que no vienes con nosotros viajamos por los diferentes universos para vencer a un poderoso villano

Zero- Cuenten con mi apollo

Despues de despedirse de Crazy Dave y las plantas. Zero, Mewtwo y Meta Knight subieron al Hal Abarda y se metieron a otro portal

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio un entrenador y una cazarrecompensas están perdidos en un planeta desconocido para ellos y la cosa ira de mal en peor cuando sean atacados por un soldado bastante avanzado ¿Podran sobrevivir al ataque? ¿Quién es ese soldado? ¿Quién tendrá más tecnologia? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio " Eradanus 2, Batalla y tecnologia"

* * *

Ese fue el cap espero y les guste pues al siguiente capitulo aparecerá un personaje que había prometido desde el capitulo 5


	15. Eradanus 2, batalla y tecnologia

El Universo del Videojuego

Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que ocurrira en el mundo de la mascota del X-Box, si todavía no saben quien es pues solo lean

* * *

Capitulo 15- Eradanus 2, Batalla y Tecnologia

La historia inicia con el Master Chief (Halo: Combat Envolved) de los Spartan y Cortana (Halo: Combat Envolved) su IA

Cortana- Asi es, en el planeta Eradanus 2 se detecto una gran fuente de energía hehar una nave que aterrizo ahí, creemos que es obra de los Covenant

M. Chief- Yo ire a investigar

Y en el planeta Eradanus 2 los supuestos Covenant eran en realidad nada mas y nada menos que Samus y Red quienes habían bajado del Gunship para investigar Samus con su Power Suit y Red con sus pokemon

Tabbu- Esta sea quizá una de las mejores batallas la disfrutare

Red (Montando su Snorlax)- No Samus, no hay nada interesante y ya llevamos 11 dias perdidos

Samus- Yo me perdia por mas tiempo en mi mundo

Red- Si pero ya casi se me acaban las provisiones y la comida pokemon

Snorlax- ¡Snor snor lax!

Red- Descuida Snorlax, soy tu entrenador ya vere de donde alimentarte

El pokemon se calmo, pero de la nada una granada llego tumbo a Red de su pokemon y dejo al pokemon fuera de combate, era Master Chief

Red (Regresando a su pokemon)- Ya veras ¡Pikachu impactrueno!

Pikachu ataca pero el Spartan lo evita y usa su arma scarab disparando una especie de huevo de pascua

Red- ¿Pero que es eso?

Pikachu- ¿Pika?

Samus- ¡No Pikachu no te acerques!

Pero ya era tarde el huevo exploto y arrojo al pokemon a varios metros de ahí, Red fue a buscarlo

Samus- Por lo visto solo quedamos tú y yo

Master Chief comenzó a preparar sus armas

Samus- No hablas mucho ¿O si?

Pero el Spartan comenzó a dispararle con su rifle de asalto, entonces Samus lo esquivo con su salto espacial y se situo detrás suyo

Samus- Entonces, creo que resolveremos esto de la mejor manera

Samus le da de lleno con un misil. El Spartan reacciona y le dispara con su rifle de asalto

Samus comenzó a calcular con su traje, Master Chief se vio confundido pero para su sorpresa salen disparados contra el 5 misiles, ya solo el humo quedaba

Samus- Vaya, por lo visto no aguanto mucho

En ese momento Master Chief salio del humo rápidamente y le atino a Samus un puñetazo

M. Chief- Para que veas que si aguanto

Samus- Asi que hablas

Comenzaron a pelear a puñetazos y Master Chief ganaba ventaja pero Samus de una patada lo elevo para luego golpearlo con un poderoso Screw Atack que le dio la ventaja a la cazarrecompenzas y dejo al spartan en la copa de un árbol

Samus comenzó a cargar su rayo pero desde el árbol le llego una granada

M. Chief- Es hora de que pruebes mis mejores armas

En ese momento a Samus le llego un balazo del arma Scrab y la tiro lejos, Al ver esto el spartan corrió tan rápido como se lo permitio su traje y mientras Samus intento levantarse Master Chief le disparo con su laser spartan quitándole 3 tanques de energía, Samus le disparo sus rayos de poder y Master Chief seguía disparando su laser spartan

Parecia que Samus tenia la ventaja puesto que el laser spartan necesitaba 4 segundos entre disparo para cargar

La cazarrecompensas le daba con todo y lo peor para el spartan fue cuando su laser se quedo sin balas, Master Chief le voto a Samus otra granada que la voto contra un árbol. Entonces el spartan y la cazarrecompenzas se escondieron cada uno detrás de un árbol el spartan disparo con su arma favorita el rifle de asalto y la cazarrecompensas con su rayo

Samus (Detrás del árbol)- Vaya este es fuerte ya casi ni me quedan tanques, espero que esta estrategia funcione

Samus cargo su rayo al máximo y salio del árbol como morfosfera, para no ser descubierta, se situo tras su oponente, lo acerco ferozmente con su rayo enganche y le dio de seco con su carga al máximo

Master Chief cayo de cara por semejante proyectil y samus aprovecho para darle 3 patadas un golpe con su cañon y un misilazo

Samus- Te rindes

M. Chief- Un verdadero soldado no se rinde

El spartan saco su lanzacohetes y le dio de lleno a Samus

Samus (Dolorida)- ¡No! ya solo me queda un tanque de poder, solo hay algo que puedo hacer ¡Rayo Zero!

Samus le dio a Master Chief con su poderoso rayo aunque quedo como Zero Suit Samus y por el impacto Master Chief coyo por un precipicio

M. Chief (Cayendo)- ¡Cortana! ¡Ahora!

Una nave apareció y rescato a Master Chief de caer

Samus- Entonces asi será

Samus uso su visión de ordenes, la Gunship apareció y Samus subio

En la nave de Master Chief

M. Chief- Gracias

Cortana- Te salvare cuantas veces sean necesarias

M. Chief- Mejor a mi casco dudo que después de la batalla tengamos nave

Cortana- Por que lo dices

M. Chief- Ella es muy buena

Cortana- ¿Es mujer?

M. Chief- Si

Cortana- ¡Cuidado!

La nave de Samus se acercaba

Ambas naves comienzan a dispararse mutuamente, en la pelea Red se aparece volando en su Charizard con Pikachu en su hombro

Red- Pikachu, acabemos con esto, es hora de usar tu verdadero poder ¡Quiero un placaje de voltios a toda potencia!

La rata eléctrica de un salto cae en la nave de Samus y de ahí salto cubierto de chispas y rayos y se estrello en la nave de Master Chief destrullendola finalmente usa su agilidad para volver con su entrenador

Red- Eso va por Snorlax

Master Chief va cayendo de nuevo con cortana en su casco pero Charizard lo agarra salvándolo de una gran caída y lo lleva al Gunship de Samus

Una vez dentro Samus y Red le explican la razón por la que cayeron a su universo a lo que el Spartan y su IA quedan impresionados

Cortana- Entonces no trabajan para los Covenant

Red- Claro que no, nisiquiera sabemos quienes son esos

M. Chief- Entonces ¿Dices que esa criatura que se llevo a tus amigos tiene algo que ver con mi universo?

Red- Si, nos a estado enviando por varios universos

M. Chief- Entonces cuenten conmigo para ayudarlos

Cortana y Samus- ¡¿Qué?!

M. Chief- Asi es, mi deber como jefe maestro es proteger la tierra y los demás planetas en peligro, no dejare que ese ser lo destrulla todo, andando

Samus- Oye al menos dime tu nombre

M. Chief- No, tu solo llamame Master Chief, aunque quede impresionado con tu habilidad Samus, sigue asi y algún dia te dire mi nombre

Tabbu quedo complacido con su gran batalla y les abrió un portal

Asi Red y Samus, ahora acompañados por Master Chief y Cortana pusieron el Gunship en marcha a otra dimencion

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio un nuevo torneo Tekken esta por celebrarse pero Tabbu decide ponerlo mas interesante con un luchador de otra dimencion nada mas y nada menos que el famoso Ryu y por si eso fuera poco Galleom también estará ocupado cazando a un héroe en Phantomile ¿Quién sera el campeón del torneo? ¿Qué tramara Heihachi? ¿Qué es mejor el Gen Devil o el Hadou Oscuro? ¿Podra Galleom cazar a su presa? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Ciudad Tekken, Jin vs Ryu"

* * *

Bueno ahí les fue el cap creo que esta mas largo que los otros jaja intentare traer pronto el siguiente cap


	16. Ciudad Tekken, Ryu vs Jin

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola a todos traigo por fin traigo este capitulo que ya muchos saben que es de Street Fighter y Tekken pero además hay un personaje de otro juego espero les guste el cap

* * *

Capitulo 16- Ciudad Tekken, Jin vs Ryu

Todo comienza en el Subespacio donde de un portal sale el Guardia Gris (Dragon Age: Origins) y de otro sale Bio Rex (F-Zero X)

Guardia- ¿Dónde estoy?

Bio Rex- ¿Qué Pasa? De seguro tu me tragiste aquí, lo pagaras caro

Bio Rex y el Guardia Gris comenzaron a pelear sin darse cuenta que Tabbu los observaba detrás, una vez que el Guardia Gris veciera al dinosaurio que lo ataco, Tabbu le arrojo un rayo y de esa forma ambos quedaron transformados en trofeos

Tabbu (Riendo)- Jajajajajaja, siempre es divertido traer buenas batallas para obtener trofeos

- Señor

Tabbu- Hola Galleom ¿Qué Quieres?

Galleom- ¿A que héroe quiere que ataque?

Tabbu- Eeee… Por que no vas a Phantomile y me saludas a Klonoa, El viajero de los Sueños

Galleom- ¡Si Señor!

El tanque se retira

Tabbu- Se me ocurre una gran pelea

Con un chasquido de dedos un peleador vestido de blanco cae de un portal, era Ryu (Street Fighter) el campeón del torneo Street Fighter quien había caído en un barco

Ryu- ¿Dónde Estoy? ¿Qué pasa?

Frente a el había un soldado de la Tekken Force (Tekken 3)

T. F.- ¡Muchachos! ¡Miren un intruso!

Ryu se vio rodeado de los soldados Tekken Force y decidio luchar contra ellos a los que derroto sin el más minimo esfuerzo

Ryu- No hubo problema

-Veo que has vencido a mis hombres, bueno ya no es sorpresa muchos lo han hecho

Ryu- ¿Quien eres y donde estoy?

-Soy Heihachi Mishima (Tekken), el presidente de la Mishima Zaibatsu, pero tu dime tu nombre muchacho

Ryu- Yo soy Ryu campeón del Torneo Street Fighter ¿Dónde estoy?

Heihachi- ¿Ganaste un torneo? ¿De que?

Ryu- De artes marciales ¿Dónde estoy?

Heihachi- Te lo dire si ganas esto

Heihachi le mostro un folleto que decía "Gran torneo Tekken"

Ryu- Cuente con ello

Y asi se organizo el torneo y varios luchadores entraron: Jin Kazama, Kuma, Panda, Ling Xiaoyu, Bryan Fury, Mokujin, Hwoarang, Ogre, King, Forest Law, Eddy Gordo, Julia Chang (Todos en Tekken 3), Lei Wulong (Tekken 2), Yoshimitsu, Nina Williams, Paul Phoenix (Todos en Tekken), Gon (Gon SNES) entre otros (Muchos ya se habran dado cuenta de que torneo Tekken es)

Ryu estaba confundido al ver en el torneo a un Robot, un Oso, un tronco, o lo mas extraño un dragoncito que no le llegaba ni a la cintura, pero decidio que el había visto cosas mas raras como Vega, Blanca o Akuma asi que decidio concentrarse en ganar el torneo para saber a que clase de lugar lo mando el destino

La primera batalla de Ryu fue contra una joven de origen chino llamada Ling Xiaoyu

Xiaoyu- No te dejare ganar, mi parque de diversiones depende de eso

Ryu- Comprendo, pero sere buen oponente

La pelea comenzó Xiaoyu fue a atacar pero…

Ryu- ¡Hadoken!

Un pulso de energía le dio de lleno a la china luego le siguieron un par de golpes y…

Ryu- ¡Shoryuken!

De esta manera con un gancho acendente Ryu gana

Ryu- Muy bien ¿Quién sigue?

Mientras en otra dimencion, mas específicamente Phantomile Galleom había encontrado a Klonoa (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile)

Galleom- Y una vez que Tabbu te combierta en trofeo tu universo será destruido

Klonoa- Ya lo veremos tanque oxidado

El viajero de los sueños disparaba Wind Bullets pero a Galleom no le hacían mucho daño, Galleom se limitaba a tirar misiles y aunque Klonoa esquivava uno que otro volando con sus orejas un misil le dio de lleno

Klonoa- ¿Por que quieres destruir mi mundo?

Galleom- No solo tu mundo, todos los mundos

Klonoa- Pero ¿Cómo lo harán?

Galleom- Primero nos desaremos de los héroes de dichas dimensiones y luego las atacaremos

Klonoa- ¿Los héroes?

Galleom- Comenzando por ti

Galleom intento saltar encima de Klonoa pero el esquiva el ataque

Klonoa- Con que eso significaba mi sueño

Galleom (Todavia Golpeando)- ¡¿Qué?!

Klonoa- Gracias por la información tanquecito y no lo olvides el sueño es la mejor arma

Dicho esto Klonoa se subio a su deslizador y comenzo a escapar mientras Galleom lo perseguia

Mientras en Ciudad Tekken Ryu ya había vencido a Nina, Lei, Law, Bryan, Mokujin, Gon pero su siguiente oponente Jin Kazama había derrotado al Dr B, Julia, Eddy, Hwoarang, Paul, Yoshimitsu

Y eran observados por Heihachi y su mascota Kuma, este último estaba desanimado porque aunque derroto a Panda, fue derrotado por su nemesis Paul Phoenix

Heihachi- Mira Kuma ya va empezar, espero que Ryu derrote a Jin o los tendre que mandar a matar a los 2 jajajajajajajaja

Kuma- Grrrr

Tabbu- Genial mi tan esperada batalla dara inicio

Y asi fue Ryu comenzó con un Hadoken pero Jin lo esquivo, le dio una patada y un codazo ambos en la cara, Ryu le dio a Jin un puñetazo en el estomago y otro en la cara, Jin lo alejo de un puñetazo pero Ryu hizo su Tatataduken dándole a Jin de seco

Ryu- Eres un buen oponente, pero no lo suficiente

Pero a Jin le comenzaron a salir tatuajes y le crecieron alas

Jin- Jin ya no esta aquí ahora soy Devil Jin

Heihachi- Mira Kuma, es el gen Devil

Kuma- Grrr

Todos los participantes vieron la escena con terror, es decir había muchas cosas raras en el torneo pero desde la muerte de Kazuya en el volcán no habían visto algo asi, hasta Gon que le daba igual todo se mostro asustado

Devil Jin agarro a Ryu volo un poco y lo tiro al suelo, grave error

Ryu- No, no, no, ¡NO!

Ryu sentía como el Jadou oscuro se apoderaba de el, se estaba combirtiendo en Evil Ryu

Pero en otro universo Klonoa escapaba a lo que su deslizador daba

Galleom- ¡Vuelve héroe de pacotilla! ¡Bomberman y Starfy me dieron mas pelea!

Klonoa- Lo siento amigo ¡Jamas me alcanzaras!

Pero su deslizador y el son absorbidos por un portal

En el torneo Evil Ryu golpeaba con todo a Devil Jin pero este de un rayo lo vota luego se eleva y cae en picada propinándole un golpe en la cara, Evil Ryu preparaba un Hadoken y Devil Jin un Rayo cuando se habre un portal y de el sale Klonoa que estrella su deslizador contra el campo

Klonoa- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Eso duele!

Todos incluso Evil Ryu y Devil Jin lo miraban y el nisiquiera parecía notar donde estaba

Klonoa- Vaya porrazo ¡Tonto Tabbu! ¡Tonto Galleom! Esto es…

Entones Klonoa se levanto y vio donde estaba

Klonoa- Oigan, ustedes 2 estaban en mi sueño, claro que tu vestido de otro color y tu sin alas

Evil Ryu- Te acabare

Devil Jin- Conoce la ira Divina

Heihachi- ¿Y eso? De una vez maten a los 3 chiflados

Las Tekken Force llegaron y a Tabbu le dio pena y les habrio un portal para escapar

Klonoa- Un portal ¡Vamonos!

Evil Ryu- Yo no me ire sin vencerte

Devil Jin- Te va ir mal gatito

Klonoa- Al diablo con ustedes

Klonoa les dispara Wind Bullets dejándolos inconcientes, los agarra y…

Klonoa- ¡Jeronimo!

Klonoa, Ryu y Jin escapan por el portal que aun no se cerraba

Heihachi- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Entren!

T. F.- ¿Seguro que es seguro?

Heihachi- A ustedes vaya que los entrenan, vamos Kuma

El oso no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccinar y su amo lo arrojo al portal luego entro y el portal se cerró

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio un fontanero, un erizo y un bandicoot llegan inesperadamente a un mundo bastante avanzado y después de oir de las azañas de el robot Megaman deciden buscarlo para que les ayude en su misión pero la cosa no será tan fácil como creían ¿Lo encontraran? ¿Aceptara la misión? ¿Alguien lo impedira? ¿Cortex y Eggman conocerán a otro cientifico? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Siglo 20XX, Megaman unete al caos"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capitulo espero y les alla gustado aunque ¿ahora que hara Klonoa con 2 sujetos poseídos?


	17. Siglo 20XX, Megaman unete al Caos

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este gran fic espero lo disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 17- Siglo 20XX, Megaman Unete al Caos

Tabbu- Muy bien el Hal Abarda tiene a Zero de nuevo pasajero, Samus y Master Chief hicieron las paces y Klonoa irrumpio el torneo Tekken, pero haber que hace mi grupo favorito

Un portal aparece en una gran ciudad y salen un fontanero, un erizo y un bandicoot

Sonic- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Mario- No oiste, Aku Aku dijo que si queremos vencer debemos reunir a los héroes mas fuertes

Crash- Aja

Sonic- ¿Y eso que?

Mario- Seguro y hay un héroe por dimencion

Sonic- ¿Y donde lo encontramos?

Crash- Ahaaa

Crash apunto a un periódico con el encabezado de "El Dr Willy fue vencido una vez mas, Megaman el protector de la raza humana salva el mundo"

Mario- Bien hecho Crash

Sonic- Ahora solo queda averiguar donde esta

Entonces Mario va con un hombre que pasaba tranquilamente

Mario- Disculpe señor

Señor- Que ocurre muchacho

Entonces el señor ve a Crash y a Sonic

Señor- ¡Aaaaaa! ¡¿Pero que son esas cosas orribles?!

Crash y Sonic estaban por protestar pero Mario los calla con una bola de fuego

Mario- Son mis mascotas algo defectuosas pero en fin…

Señor- ¿Y como lanzaste fuego?

Mario- Soy mago pero en fin ¿Me podría decir donde puedo encontrar a Megaman?

Señor- En los laboratorios Ligth

El hombre se fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Sonic- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué la bola de fuego?!

Crash- ¡Aaa!

Mario- Oigan en este mundo no es muy normal ver criaturas como ustedes

Sonic- Y ¿Enserio eres mago?

Mario- Solo mira

Mario le paso una tarjeta que decía "Hermanos Mario trabajamos de héroes, fontaneros, carpinteros, árbitros de box, médicos, golfistas, magos, futbolistas, cocineros, plomeros, obreros, corredores de karts, tenistas, jugadores de baloncesto, jugadores de baseball, jueces deportivos, pintores, arqueólogos, esquiadores, alpinistas, profesores, astronautas…" Sonic se aburrio de leer

Sonic- Pero ahora que sabemos donde vive ¿Qué esperamos? Andando

Los 3 se pusieron en marcha

Mientrastanto

Willy (Megaman)- No puedo creer que Megaman derrotara a mis robots masters y arruinara mis planes de nuevo

El Dr Willy intentaba reparar su base con unos cuantos de sus robots

Willy- Pero ya vera, hare nuevos robot masters y vendrán con un nuevo plan, prepárate megaman

Pero un portal se abre y salen 2 cientificos

Willy- ¿Y ustedes quienes son?

Sus robots se preparan para atacar

Cortex- ¡Nos rendimos!

Eggman- No seas payaso, saludos mi estimado científico de otra dimencion, soy el dr Eggman y el es mi colega el dr Cortex venimos desde otra dimencion en son de paz

Willy- ¿Ustedes son doctores?

Cortex- Y malignos

Willy- En tal caso por que no hacemos una alianza

Mientrastanto en los laboratorios Ligth

Dr Ligth (Megaman)- ¡Mega! ¡Te buscan!

Elecman (Megaman)- Siempre lo buscan a el y no a mi

Gutsman (Megaman)- Tu calla y trabaja

Dr Ligth- Esperen ya viene

Mario, Sonic y Crash estaban esperando y se aparecieron Megaman, Roll (Megaman) y Rush (Megaman 3)

Megaman- Me buscaban

Mario- Si, ¿Tu eres el héroe de este universo?

Megaman- No se supongo ¿A que se ref…

Sonic- Genial yo soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgeog y estos 2 son Mario y Crash y estamos aquí po…

Cutman (Megaman)- ¡Mega ayuda estamos bajo ataque!

Roll- ¿Que ocurre?

Iceman (Megaman)- Bass quiere retar a Mega a una pelea

Bass (Megaman 7)- Asi es bombardero azul ¿Aceptas o no?

Megaman- Acepto

Bass- ¡Bass blaster!

Megaman- ¡Mega blaster!

Ambos cargaron y dispararon sus rayos dañándose mutuamente, pero Megaman se barrio con su barricada, Bass se levanto rápidamente y lo golpeo

Bass- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¡Bass Blaster!

Bass dispara pero Megaman lo evita y le dispara un mega blaster, mientras Bass se recuperaba del ataque megaman se acerca

Megaman- ¡Mega brazo!

Con ese poderoso ataque Bass se convierte en trofeo y desaparece

Mario- ¡Mamma mia!

Sonic- Es ovio que es un héroe

Crash- ¡Oho!

Megaman- ¿Qué le paso a Bass?

Mario- Justo eso veníamos a explicarte

Mario le conto todo

Megaman- ¿Con que ese Tabbu quiere destruir los universos?

Crash- Aja

Roll- Increible, Mega debemos detenerlo

Magaman- Yo seguire peleando por la paz entre humanos y robots, no dejare que Tabbu la amenaze

Sonic- Entonces bienvenido al equipo

Pero un rayo rompe el techo y una enorme nave aparece con 3 cientifios

Willy- Hola Megaman

Eggman- ¿Qué tal Sonic?

Cortex- Nos encontramos de nuevo Crash

Sonic- Por que siempre nos encontramos con el perdedor de Eggman ¿Pero ese quien es?

Megaman- Es el dr Willy mi enemigo

Sonic- ¿Todos nuestros enemigos son científicos?

Mario- El mio es una tortuga

Crash- ¿Eehee?

Eggman- Preparense para enfrentar al "Trio de la ciencia"

Su nave preparba un rayo cuando se oye un silbido

Megaman- Conozco ese silbido

Willy- Esto es malo

Roll- Hey Mega ¿No será?

Megaman- Si Roll, si lo es

Protoman (Megaman 3) se aparece y salta agarrándose de la nave

Protoman- Mega ¿Por qué no me invitaste a la fiesta?

Willy- ¡Ya veras traidor!

Protoman- ¡Proto golpe!

El vehiculo quedo destruido

Willy- Oh no, nos rendimos

Cortex- Nada de eso, sabia que algo asi pasaría y construi estas bellezas

El Dr Cortex les da a sus compañeros unas pistolas laser

El Dr Willy le dispara a Protoman pero este se cubre con su protoescudo y le dispara su proto buster

El Dr Cortex le apunta a Crash pero este se le adelanta y le dispara con su bazooca

El Dr Eggman le dispara a Sonic pero este lo esquiva y le da un Spin attack

Cortex- Nos rendimos

Eggman- Cortex la retirada

Cortex usa su pistola que abre un portal e ingresa con Eggman y Willy

Dr Ligth- Cientificos como eso me hacen quedar mal

Mario- Si y escaparon

Tabbu- No puedo dejar que escapen me gusta que les pateen el trasero

Otro portal aparece

Mario- El portal debemos ir

Crash- Aja

Megaman- Protoman necesito que vengas con nosotros el mundo esta en peligro

Protoman- Esta bien

Mario, Sonic, Crash, Megaman, Roll y Protoman entraron al portal

Dr Ligth- Buena suerte Rush y yo te esperaremos

Bombman- Porque siempre es el quien salva al mundo

Fireman- Y yo que voy a saber, vuelve al trabajo

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio un pequeño gran héroe se meterá en muchos problemas al salir de su dimensión pero por suerte en esa otra dimencion hay otro héroe que intentara salvarlo de unirse a… un circo ¿Quiénes son esos heroes? ¿Lograra salbarlo? ¿Podra infiltrarse en la nave prisión? ¿Venceran a Barbaguda? ¿Qué tienen que ver cierta bola amarilla y cierto lanza bombas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Mundo de los Sueños, Liberando el Circo"

* * *

Ese fue el capitulo espero les parezca divertido por que el siguiente aparecerá otra mascota famosa en el universo del videojuego


	18. Mundo de los sueños, Liberando el Circo

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola mundo aquí les traigo el cap 18 de mi fic disfrútenlo

* * *

Capitulo 18- Mundo de los Sueños, Liberando el Circo

Tabbu- Mi nueva idea seguro hara este asunto mas interesante sacare a uno de mis amigos de su pequeño gran planeta

En el Mundo de los Sueños un portal deja caer un peluche viviente conocido como Sackboy (Little Big Planet)

Sackboy exploraba el planeta y se encuentra un Henchman 307 (Rayman 2: the Great Escape)

Henchman 307- ¿Quién eres? ¡Contesta!

El pirata robot lo amenazo con su garfio provocando que Sackboy entre en estado de miedo

Henchman 307- Eh venido a capturar criaturas para el circo intergaláctico y creo que tu nos serias útil

Dicho esto Sackboy le salta encima pero el pirata le dispara con su cañon

Henchman 306- ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Henchman 307- Nada, solo capture otra criatura

Los piratas le llevaron a Sackboy con su jefe, pero un sapo enorme y azul los había visto a lo lejos

Sapo- ¡Rayman! ¡Rayman! ¡Rayman!

Rayman (Rayman)- ¿Que ocurre Globox?

Globox (Rayman 2: the Great Escape)- No me lo vas a creer, el almirante Barbaguda y sus piratas han vuelto y vi como secuestraban a alguien para su circo

Rayman- Descuida amigo me hare cargo, pero dime ¿Dónde están?

Globox se quedo palido y no respondio

Rayman- Globox ¿Dónde están?

Globox continúo en ese estado

Rayman- ¡Globox reacciona y dime donde están!

Globox apunto a la derecha y se desmayo

Rayman volteo hacia donde su compañero había apuntado y vio una gran nave espacial en forma de barco acercarse a su ubicación

Rayman- ¡La nave prisión! Barbaguda seguro se encuentra ahí

Rayman usa su habilidad de helicóptero, la cual le permite volar usando su pelo como un helicóptero, de esta manera abordo la nave prisión

Rayman- Las jaulas son por aquí

En el camino Rayman derroto Henchmans 306, Henchmans 307, Pajaros robóticos, Obus con patas y bombas

Finalmente el héroe de los lums había llegado a las jaulas pero solo encontró un prisionero, Sackboy

Rayman- Hola amiguito

Sackboy que estaba en estado de tristeza se cambia a estado de felicidad

Rayman- ¿Quieres que te libere?

Sackboy asintió con la cabeza

Rayman- Tu no hablas mucho ¿Verdad?

Sackboy volvió a asentir

Rayman- Bueno hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos vean

Dichas estas palabras Rayman libero a Sackboy pero son sorprendidos por un obus con patas (Rayman 2: the Great Escape)

Rayman- ¡Cuidado!

El obus quería embestirlos pero ellos lo evadieron de un salto, entonces el obus se canso y Rayman rápidamente agarra a Sackboy y muenta al obus

Rayman- Arre obus

El obus comienza a andar evitando varios enemigos pero al final llegan al cuarto del capitán donde una voz muy conocida para Rayman los saluda

Voz- Hola Rayman cuanto tiempo

Rayman- Barbaguda

El almirante Barbaguda (Rayman 2: the Great Escape) estaba en su robot Grholgot

Barbaguda- Esa es forma de saludar a un viejo conocido

Rayman- Vete de aquí Barbaguda antes de que te heche

Barbaguda- Almirante Barbaguda para ti, y dime ¿Cómo piensas hecharme de mi propia nave?

Rayman- Ya te venci antes y lo puedo volver a hacer

Barbaguda- Pero ahora Grholgot es mas fuerte

Sackboy se puso en su estado de enojo, luego escribió unas notas y se las dio a Rayman quien después de leer solo dio una sonrisa

Rayman- Barbaguda, parece que ahora me acompaña Sackboy, el representante del pequeño gran planeta, estas acabado

Rayman y Sakboy se pusieron en posision de batalla

Barbaguda- Jajajajajajajaja es chiste ¿No? Mejor Grholgot ataca

El robot lanzo unas bombas

Tabbu- Me pregunto como será un trofeo del gran almirante barbaguda

Entonces con un chasquido de dedos otro portal se aparece sacando a Bomberman y a Pacman

Pacman- Vaya estábamos luchando con Spooky y aparecimos aquí

Bomberman- Se parece al portal que me llevo a tu mundo segur es Tabbu que nos envio a otra dimencion

Barbaguda- ¿Amigos tuyos Rayman?

Rayman- Yo nisiuiera los conozco

Barbaguda- Entonces les dare la bienvenida

Grholgot agarra a Pacman lo lanza por el aire y al chocar solo se escucha el clásico sonido que hace cuando los fantasmas se lo comen en el arcade

Bomberman- ¡No! ¡Pacman!

Bomberman saco una bomba y se la arrojo al robot

Rayman aprovecho eso y le hizo su famoso gancho

Despues Sackboy aprovecho se le subio encima y lo golpeo para que finalmente el recién recuperado Pacman le revote encima combirtiendolo en trofeo

Rayman- Gracias por su ayuda, yo soy Rayman el héroe de los lums y el es Sackboy, el representante del pequeño gran planeta

Pacman- Mucho gusto yo soy Pacman, el héroe de Pacland y el es Bomberman el lanzabombas del planeta Bomber

Bomberman- Estamos en un viaje puesto que un ser llamado Tabbu invadirá todos los universos si no lo detenemos

Rayman- Si ese todos incluye a mi universo, cuenten conmigo para ayudarlos

Sackboy asintió

Pacman- ¿En serio?

Rayman- Claro, espera a que conozca mi gancho y deseara no haber nacido

Tabbu- Vaya ingenuos

Con otro de los ya famosos chasquidos se aparece otro portal y Pacman, Rayman, Bomberman y Sackboy ingresan a su próximo destino

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio algunos abitantes de la montaña espiral serán transportados a otra dimencion bastante avanzada para ellos y la cosa empeorara cuando Tabbu decida mandar mas amenzas a esa dimencion ¿Quiénes seran? ¿Qué amenazas mandara Tabbu? ¿Podra aliarse con los héroes y los no tan héroes de esa dimencion? ¿Cierta bruja será aliada o enemiga? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Metrpolis, las amenazas de Tabbu"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el cap espero y lo hayan disfrutado, ya muchas personas me pedían que meta a Rayman y es que un personaje tan emblemático como Rayman no puede faltar, y en el siguiente cap aparecerán mas personajes emblemaicos asi que intentare subirlo pronto


	19. Metropolis, las amenazas de tabbu

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero según yo este cap ya lo había subido pero por algún problema o que se yo no se público, así que decido compensarlos alargando el cap espero les guste

* * *

Capitulo 19- Metropolis, Las amenazas de Tabbu

Tabbu- Vaya parece que va haber una batalla en la montaña espiral me pregunto que pasara si la interrumpo

Mientras en la montaña espiral un oso y un ave conocidos como Banjo y Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) luchaban contra la bruja Grunty (Banjo-Kazooie)

Grunty- Me vengare de lo que me hicieron

Kazooie- Oye tampoco fue tan grave

Grunty- ¡Estuve 2 años encerrada por su culpa!

Banjo- Si, qué tiempos aquellos no Kazooie

Kazooie- Que buenos recuerdos

Grunty- ¡Ya basta ustedes 2!

Grunty voló a toda velocidad contra ellos pero un portal se la trago

Kazooie- Genial, no sabía que Bottles nos había enseñado a crear portales

Banjo- Pues yo no cree ese portal

Dicho esto el portal se trago también a Banjo y a Kazooie

Mientras tanto en una ciudad bastante futurista conocida como Metropolis, Sasha (Ratchet and Clank 3) caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad pero vio como un portal hechaba a Banjo, Kazooie y Grunty

Grunty- Como es posible que hayas creado un portal

Kazooie- Cierto en ninguno de nuestros juegos hiciste eso

Banjo- Pero yo no cree el portal

Grunty- ¿A no? ¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡Quien más pudo haber sido!

Kazooie- Y ¿A dónde nos mandaste?

Banjo- ¡Que yo no cree el portal!

Sasha- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Banjo- Hola mi nombre es Banjo

Kazooie- Y yo soy Kazooie

Grunty- Y yo soy… ¡Y a ti que te importa! ¡Mejor pedazo de oso dinos porque me trajiste aquí!

Kazooie- Si ¿Por qué?

Banjo- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? ¡Yo no cree el portal!

Sasha- ¿Qué portal?

Tabbu se apareció

Tabbu- El portal que yo cree

Grunty- Con que fuiste tú

Banjo- Les dije que no fui yo

Grunty- ¿Quién eres?

Tabbu- Mi nombre es Tabbu y seré el amo de todos los universos

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!

Tabbu- Se los resumiré, los saque de su universo y los traje a Metropolis, y cuando acabe con ustedes me veré libre de invadir su mundo cuando quiera, sin embargo para hacer esto mas interesante voy a traer 4 amenazas de otros universos a esta ciudad, amenazas que solo podrán vencer con los héroes de este universo, encuéntrenlos o perezcan con la ciudad, les doy media hora adiós

Tabbu desapareció

Kazooie- Genial nos metieron a el universo del videojuego, ¿Donde encontraremos a esos héroes?

Banjo- Tu eres nativa de aquí ¿Sabes don…

Pero Sasha se había ido

Banjo- Da igual, bueno amigo vamos a salvar el mundo

Grunty- Si vamos

Kazooie- ¿Tu? Una bruja malvada que en mas de una ocasión intento matarnos ¿Piensas salvar el mundo?

Grunty- Solo quiero volver a mi casita sana y salva

Banjo- Vamos pues

Kazooie se metió a la mochila de Banjo y fueron a buscar a los héroes

Mientras en el taller de Al se encontraban Ratchet, Clank y Big Al (Los 3 en Ratchet and Clank)

Ratchet- ¿Seguro que no tiene nada malo?

Al- Ya lo revise una y otra vez

Clank- Se los repito no tengo nada malo

Ratchet- Y que nos dices de tus imaginarias visiones

Clank- Creo que son reales, como algo que pasara en el futuro, estábamos tu y yo junto a un montón de criaturas extrañas frente a un portal

Ratchet- Dime Al ¿Le hayas algo de sentido a eso?

Al- ¿Ehe?

-Pues yo si le hayo sentido

Ratchet- Sasha ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasha- Me acabo de encontrar con 3 de esas criaturas extrañas

Clank- ¿Cuáles? ¿Era una especie de erizo azul? ¿Una bola rosada? ¿Un monje? ¿Una especie de robot naranja?

Sasha- No, era un oso… creo, una especie de ave y una bruja

Ratchet- ¿Estás diciendo que Clank si vio el futuro?

Sasha- Creo que si pero después vino un ser llamado Tabbu y amenazo con enviar seres de otros mundos a Metropolis, Ratchet, CLANK, SOLO USTEDES PUEDEN SALVARNOS

Ratchet- Descuida iremos, Clank vamos

Clank- Chau Al

Al- Nos vemos

Al mismo tiempo Banjo, Kazooie y Grunty caminaban en busca del héroe de Metropolis

Banjo- Un héroe, un héroe ¿Si yo fuera un héroe donde me escondería?

Grunty- Pero si eres un héroe tonto

Kazooie- Por que no le preguntas a ese

Había un hombre viendo una estatua de si mismo

Banjo- Disculpe ¿Sabe donde podemos encontrar al héroe de este lugar?

Hombre- Jaja, aquí msmo ese héroe soy yo, el capitán Qwark (Ratchet and Clank) el mas grande héroe de la galaxia

Grunty- ¿Dices que eres un héroe?

Qwark- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Banjo- Señor Qwark necesitamos su ayuda, mi amigo Kazooie y yo también somos héroes en la montaña espiral y fuimos absorbidos por un portal y un tipo llamado Tabbu nos advirtió que debíamos encontrar al héroe de este lugar antes de que sus amenazas destruyan el planeta

Qwark- Mira… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Banjo- Banjo

Qwark- Mira Banjo no existen los portales

Kazooie- ¿A no? Entonces qué es eso

Un portal se abrió y salió la poderosa reina Hydra (God of War)

Qwark- Muy bien miren el trabajo de un héroe de verdad ¡Puños de la justicia!

Qwark golpeo a Hydra y luego Hydra le rugio

Qwark- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Auxilio!

Grunty- Detesto decirlo pero comparados con este ustedes 2 son los mejores héroes del universo

Banjo- Bueno a luchar

Kazooie comenzó a disparar huevos desde la mochila de Banjo

Hydra intenta morderlos pero Banjo se agarro de Kazooie y volo para esquivar el ataque, Hydra rugió logrando que pierdan el equilibrio, pero un pequeño robot le comenzó a disparar

Robot ¡Yujuu! El sr Zurkon solo quiere matartee

-Bien hecho Sr Zurkon

Eran Ratchet y Clank que intentaban ayudar con su Sr Zurkon

Clank- Vamos Ratchet no le dejemos todo el trabajo al Sr Zurkon

Ratchet- Tu lo has dicho amigo

Ratchet saco su disparadiscos y comenzó a disparar discos cortantes

Banjo y Kazooie aprovecharon la distracción y le cayeron en picada con un pico bomba transformando a Hydra en trofeo

Sr Zurkon- ¡Jajajaja! El Sr Zurkon a acabado con los alienígenas

Banjo- Grunty ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?

Grunty- Era demasiado divertido ver como los derrotaban

Qwark- Vieron amigos el capitan Qwark triunfa de nuevo

Ratchet- Tu no hiciste nada, hola yo soy Ratchet y este es mi compañero Clank somos los heroes de esta galaxia

Banjo- Yo soy Banjo y mi compañero es Kazooie, somos los dueños de la montaña espiral

Grunty- Ejem!

Banjo- Y ella es Grunty una bruja mala y fea

Grunty- Yo no soy fea

Ratchet- ¿Es mala?

El Sr Zurkon le disparo a Grunty

Clank- No Sr Zurkon no le dispares

Sr Zurkon- ¿Por que el Sr Zurkon no puede dispararle a la bruja fea y mala?

Grunty- ¿Acaso me odias?

Sr Zurkon- El Sr Zurkon no discrimina, el odia a todas las formas de vida por igual

Ratchet- Clank, podemos hablar

Ratchet y Clank se fueron a un rincon a hablar y el Sr Zurkon los siguio

Ratchet- Clank no confio en esa bruja parece mas villana que heroina

Clank- Creo que efectivamente es una villana

Ratchet- No deberíamos vencerla

Clank- No lo s ella estaba en frente del portal con nosotros cuando vi el futuro

Sr Zurkon- El Sr Zurkon se aburre

Clank- Ahora que lo pienso bien entre todas las criaturas estaba el capitán Qwark

Ratchet- ¡¿Qué?! Es chiste cierto

Entonces un portal se apareció y salió Kracko (Kirbys Dreamland)

Banjo- Amenaza numero 2

Sr Zurkon- Muy bien bola de pelo, el Sr Zurkon te protegerá

El Sr Zurkon comenzó a dispararle rayos a Kracko pero con una lluvia de truenos Kracko lo derrota

Ratchet saca su disparador alfa y comienza a disparar rayos de energía cuántica y Qwark comenzó a dispararle con su pistola pero Kracko los derribo con una embestida aérea

Banjo agarro a Kazooie y lo uso para golpear a Kracko

Clank- Que bueno que tu y yo no nos llevamos así Ratchet

Kracko prepara su rayo mortal y lo dispara

Ratchet- Qwark, usa el Quantum

Qwark le hizo caso y reflejo el rayo después Ratchet aprovecho el golpe para dispararle con su tormenta N60 y lo convierte en trofeo

Banjo- Grunty, De nuevo no nos ayudaste

Ratchet- Tiene razón hasta Qwark ayudo

Qwark- Si hasta… ¡Oye! Porque no habría de ayudar

Pero no hubo tiempo para seguir hablando pues otro portal apareció y de él salió Gohma (The Legend of Zelda)

Banjo- Amenaza numero 3

Gohma se acerco a atacar a Banjo y su ojo se puso rojo entonces Kazooie salió de la mochila de Banjo y con un Rapataprap comenzó a picotear su ojo, Gohma escapo trepándose a un edificio

Ratchet- Que no escape no me lo imagino suelto en metrópolis

Banjo- Descuida colega, Kazooie y yo iremos tras esa cosa

Banjo agarrado de Kazooie voló hacia Gohma pero unos huevos cayeron del cielo

Qwark- Que asco ¿Qué es eso?

Los huevos se abrieron y salieron un montón de minigohmas y atacaron al capitán

Qwark- ¡Ratchet! ¡Clank! ¡Sálvenme!

Ratchet- Seguro que estaba en tu visión

Clank- Por desgracia, si

Ratchet saco el Lanza lava y lo disparo quemando a los pequeños Gohma

Qwark- Gracias… ¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡Yo también me quemo!

Qwark salió de la lava, entonces Banjo y Kazooie volvieron

Banjo- Ya nos encargamos de el

Kazooie- Si no escapo

Ratchet- Y tu bruja ¡¿Por qué no ayudaste?!

Grunty- Lo tenían todo bajo control

Tampoco hubo tiempo de discutir con Grunty pues de un portal salió el Sincorazon Prestidigitador (Kingdom Hearts)

Banjo- Amenaza numero 4

Todos se preparaban para atacar pero el Sincorazon comenzó a hacer malabares desconcertando a todos

Qwark- ¿Pero que está haciendo?

Pero con una bola de fuego el prestidigitador derribo a Qwark

Ratchet saco su desintegrador y comenzó a disparar, Kazooie comenzó a disparar huevos desde la mochila de Banjo

Pero el Sincorazon los derribo con bolas de fuego, estaba a punto de convertirlos en trofeo cuando Grunty le arroja una bola de energía y Ratchet aprovecho la distracción y le disparo con el TAUN convirtiéndolo en trofeo

Ratchet- Vaya nos salvaste

Banjo- Si Grunty nos salvaste

Grunty- Si alguien los destruirá algún día esa seré yo

Qwark- Y el capitán salva a todos ¡Soy el mejor!

Banjo- Aun debemos vencer a Tabbu

Un portal apareció y Ratchet, Clank, Banjo, Kazooie, Qwark y Grunty ingresaron

Mientras tanto

Al- Oye Sasha ¿Has visto a Ratchet?

Sasha- No lo veo desde que fue a salvar metrópolis de esas amenazas ¿Por qué lo buscas?

Al- Es que hay una araña gigante poniendo huevos en mi taller

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio el grupo de Kirby llegara a una ciudad que para variar está infectada de zombis y se pondrá peor cuando Wesker ve cierto virus que desea obtener para sus propósitos ¿Quiénes es el portador de ese virus? ¿Podrá Wesker enfrentarse a el? ¿Kirby y Sly podrán evitar que Wesker cause algún destrozo? ¿Qué sorpresas les tendrá preparadas Tabbu? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Manhattan, Wesker vs el virus Mercer"

* * *

Y ese fue el cap espero les haya gustado también aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de

Stephy, Tienes toda la razón Rayman es un excelente juego y globox es bastante gracioso

Pablo, Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y descuida amigo tus reviews no molestan en lo más mínimo al contrario me inspiran a seguir escribiendo

Bueno eso es todo por ahora me despido hasta el siguiente cap


	20. Manhattan, Wesker vs el virus mercer

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola todos lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el cap 20 de mi fic disfrutenlo

* * *

Capitulo 20- Manhattan, Wesker vs el Virus Mercer

Tabbu- Creo que ya se que hacer para no aburrirme

En una version zombificada de la ciudad de Manhattan un portal hecha a un hombre conocido como Solidus Snake (Metal Gear Solid 2 Sons of Liberty)

Solidus- Pero ¿Donde Estoy?

Entonces Solidus se ve atacado por un grupo de zombis pero con un solo movimiento de espada los decapita

Perose abre otro portal y caen los ya conocidos Kirby, Chris, Sly, Jill, Wesker, Nemesis y Tyrant, Solidus se esconde y los vigila de cerca

Chris- ¿Que acaso hay zombis en todos los universos?

Kirby- A menos que cuenten los Mumbies cuenten en el mio no

Sly- Y ya viste que en el mio tampoco

Estaban en una escena donde unos soldados luchaban contra zombis y cazadores mientras los inocentes intentaban huir

Entonces un hombre con capucha negra conocido como Alex Mercer (Prototype) cayo usando un zombi como patineta, luego 7 zombis lo atacan pero el transforma sus brazos en garras y los parte en pedazos, luego un tanque le disparo y el transformo sus manos en espadas se elevo al aire y le cayo encima al tanque destrullendolo, entonces hecho a correr por los edificios a una velocidad increible

Wesker- Por fin algo que vale la pena, su virus sera mio

Wesker hecha a correr tambien

Chris- !Wesker espera!

Jill- Hay que detenerlo antes de que haga algo

Kirby- Yo me encargare !Pyo!

Kirby se traga un auto destruido y se transforma en Kirby Rueda

Kirby- Sly ¿Vienes?

Sly- Dalo por hecho

Kirby- Nemesis, Tyrant ustedesw obedescan a Chris y Jill hasta que vuelva

Nemesis y Tyrant asintieron con un Rugido y Sly salio en su Jetpack mientras Kirby iba rodando

Mercer fue a una base militar y se transformo en un comandante, Wesker entro pero lo detectaron como un infectado y lo hecharon a balazos, entonces llegaron Kirby y Sly

Kirby- !Pyo! Wesker ¿Que haces?

Wesker- Lo siento pero debo obtener ese virus

Sly- Y yo crei ser un ladron

Wesker- Callate, ahi va

Sly- Ese es un general

Wesker- Lo se pero el tiene la habilidad de transformarse

Alex Mercer, disfrazado de general silio en un camio y disparo a los zombis que atacaban, Kirby, Sly y Wesker lo seguian, pero a la vez Solidus los seguia

Solidus- ¿Pero que diablos son esas criaturas? Nesesito ganarme su confianza e investigar mejor

Cuando el camion llego a su destino salieron unos cazadores seguidos de una bestia gigante de biomasa. Mercer volvio a su forma original para sorpresa de los soldados y salto a la batalla

Soldado- Oigan es Alex Mercer

Mercer- Con que Elizabeth Greene (Prototype) es la madre

Alex se prepara para atacar cuando Wesker le salta encima

Wesker- Por fin eres mio

Mercer- No lo creo

Hizo sus puños mas fuertes e hizo volar a Wesker

Kirby- A diferencia de nuestro amigo nosotros vinimos a ayudarte

Mercer- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Kirby- Yo soy Kirby, el guerrero estelar de dreamland

Sly- Yo soy Sly Cooper, el rey de los ladrones

Mercer- Yo soy Alex Mercer, me agrada tener ayuda debes en cuando

Solidus- Pues que bueno por que yo tambien te ayudare

Todos- ¿Quien eres tu?

Solidus- Un heroe como ustedes, Mi nombre es Solidus Snake

Kirby- Bienbenido al grupo, ahora a luchar Pyo

Kirby se saco el poder de rueda, se trago a los cazadores y los voto contra Elizabeth quien le lanzo una bola maligna, Solidus intento atacar con su espada pero elizabeth era muy fuerte, Sly comenzo a atacar con su baston pero ella le vomito encima

Sly- !Que asco esto quema¡

Mercer vio a sus compañeros caidos y decidio usar su atque de masa critica pero Elizabeth le arroja otra bola maligna, entonces un sin fin de balazos le llegan a Elizabeth, era Wesker

Mercer- Gracias por la ayuda

Wesker- Decidi llevarmela a ella en vez de a ti

Entonces se aparecieron Chris, Jill, Nemesis y Tyrant

Kirby- !Pyo! Chris justo a tiempo

Cuando ya la habian debilitado lo suficiente Alex la consume y se revelan los incidentes de la esperanza

Wesker- !Que hiciste! Debia investigarla

Chris- Ya basta Wesker

Ahi le cuentan a Alex y a Solidus la historia

Solidus- Eso explicaria muchas cosas

Tabbu- Bien ya me diverti

Tabbu hizo aparecer el portal

Chris- El portal, es hora de irnos

Pero cuando se iban a ir

Wesker- Mercer, ¿No vienes?

Mercer- No todavia me queda mucho que hacer aqui

Sly- Sabes que tu universo tambien corre peligro ¿verdad?

Mercer- Si pero si ustedes van, seguro estara en buenas manos adios

Despues de despedirse de su nuevo amigo Alex los heroes se metieron al portal

Mercer- Buena suerte

Soldado- Ahi esta Mercer

General- Bien, ¡Ataquenlo!

Soldado- Si señor

Mercer- Genial a correr de nuevo

Continuara...

* * *

Ese fue el capi quiero agradecer a mi amigo pablo por su gran Review y para finalizar les pregunto 2 cosas

¿Cual es para ustedes el mejor cap de mi fic? y ¿Que personaje es el que mas quieren que ingrese al fic?

Sin mas que decir me despido hasta el siguiente cap


	21. Nave, Infiltracion

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola primero que nada me disculpo ya que en el cap anterior olvide poner el resumen del siguiente cap lo siento, pero en fin les voy a mostrar lo q traigo ahora

Capitulo 21- Nave alienígena, Infiltración

En el Subespacio 2 portales se abrieron y de ellos salieron nada mas ni nada menos que Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) y Jack Krauser (Resident Evil 4)

Duke- Vaya por todos los cielos ¿Qué hago aquí?

Krauser- ¿Dónde estoy? Debo contactar a Wesker

Duke- Y dime grandulón feo ¿Quién es ese Wesker?

Krauser- A quien le dices grandulón feo

Krauser saco su arco y disparo a Duke quien esquivo y comenzó a darle de puñetes logrando que se le cayera el arco

Duke- Desarmado feito

Krauser transformo su brazo en una garra gigante

Duke- Que mal

Krauser transformo en trofeo a Duke, luego Tabbu se apareció agarro a Krauser con su látigo y lo hizo trofeo

Tabbu- Jajaja todo parece tan fácil

Galleom- Señor

Tabbu- ¿Qué ocurre Galleom?

Galleom- No pude atacar a Marco Rossi

Tabbu- ¿Por qué?

Galleom- Los alienígenas lo secuestraron junto al coronel Morden para destruir la tierra y ahora sus amigos se dirigen a rescatarlos en sus naves

Tabbu- Con que los alienígenas hicieron eso

Galleom- ¿Quiere que vaya a la nave alienígena?

Tabbu- No pero conozco a cierto soldado que fácilmente se infiltraría en la nave y rescataría al héroe que conduce metal slugs

Galleom- ¿Quién?

Tabbu- Pues el hombre que hace posible lo imposible, Solid Snake

En una gran nave alienígena un portal se abre y de el sale el gran Solid Snake (Metal Gear)

Solid- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

Solid ve a su alrededor y toma su comunicador

Solid- Hola Roy ¿Me escuchas?

Pero nadie respondió

Solid- Que mal sin comunicación, creo que me infiltrare en este lugar de forma silenciosa

Pero se oye un ruido y Snake se esconde en su caja

Eran Tarma, (Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001) Eri y Fio (Metal Slug 2) que corrían disparando a todo lo que se movía

Tarma- Descuida colega iremos a salvarte

Eri- El no puede oírte sabes

Tarma- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mala conmigo?

Fio- Chicos se me acabaron las balas del Laser Gun

Eri- Ahí hay una caja dispárale a ver si hay algo

Solid escucho esto y de inmediato supo a que caja se referían así que antes de que Fio dispare Snake salió con el clásico signo de exclamación

Tarma- ¡Un soldado!

Solid- ¡No espera!

Tarma comenzó a disparar con su Heavy Machine Gun y Solid esquivo como pudo

Eri- ¡No seas tarado tenemos una tregua con los soldados hasta rescatar a Marco y a Morden!

Tarma- No seas tan mala

Eri- Esta bien Tarma lo siento, si quieres después de la misión salimos a donde tú quieras

Tarma- Bien

Solid- Además estoy seguro que no soy de los soldados a los que se refieren

Tarma- Entonces quien eres y porque te salió un signo de exclamación

Solid- Soy Solid Snake y sobre el símbolo no se siempre pasa, pero ¿Dónde estoy? … ¿Y por qué son tan enanos?

(Notese la diferencia de tamaños entre un personaje de metal slug y uno del metal gear)

Tarma- La pregunta es ¿Por qué eres tu tan grande?

Fio- Estamos en la nave alienígena, esos aliens tontos secuestraron a Marco

Tarma- Y a Morden

Eri- A quien le importa Morden

Solid- Que extraño primero un portal me trae aquí, me quedo sin comunicación y ahora esto ¿Quién es Marco?

Fio- es nuestro líder y es el mejor, ya salvamos al mundo varias veces

Solid- Y ¿Quién es Morden?

Eri- Pues…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

Eri- El es Morden

Solid- Comienza el espectáculo

Snake y los peregrine falcons fueron a donde provenían los gritos y encontraron a Morden (Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001) en una capsulaa 3 aliens (Metal Slug 2) y un computador

Solid- Bien, atacaremos por sorpresa y…

Tarma- ¡Mueran estúpidos aliens!

Los peregrine falcons atacaron y exterminaron a los aliens, luego rompieron el computado9r dejando salir a un debilitado Morden

Morden- Gracias

Fio- ¿Donde está Marco?

Morden- Por ahí

Tarma- Gracias viejo

Los héroes siguieron avanzando y esta vez el ejército de Morden "La armada rebelde" se les unieron, lucharon juntos contra un montón de arañas gigantes rojas y robots que mandaban ondas de choque, también lucharon contra un alíen robot gigante que Snake confundió con una especie de "Metal Gear" peo finalmente lo destruyo con su lanzagranadas

Al salir vieron a Marco pero estaba verde

Tarma- Marco amigo estas a salvo

Marco se preparo para disparar

Eri- ¡Cuidado!

Eri uso el Shot Gun y venció al supuesto Marco

Tarma- Gracias

Eri- Siempre tengo que salvarte el pellejo

Solid- ¿Así tratas a tu amigo Marco?

Fio- Ese no era Marco, el no es tan verde

Su teoriase confirmo al salir otros 2 Marcos Verdes

Tarma- ¡Esos aliens clonaron a Marco!

Solid- No me hables de clones

Y así tras luchar contra un ejército de clones un soldado con una metralleta vino a ayudar

Era Allen O Neil (Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001) el mejor soldado de Morden

Allen- Hola chiquitines necesitan ayuda jajajajaja

Fio- ¡Allen! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Allen- Morden me envió a darles una mano chiquitines jajajajaja

Tarma- No me llames chiquitin

Eri- Quizá si te entrenas mejor algún dia lo iguales en fuerza

Tarma- No me molestes

Allen- Por lo visto hay un nuevo chiquitin jajajaja

Solid- Solid Snake un gusto

Allen- El gusto es mio, por fin conozco a alguien mas grande que yo jajajajaja

Fio- No hay tiempo para charlar ¡Son demasiados!

Allen- Yo puedo usar mi metralleta para abrir el paso pero solo a uno de ustedes jajajajaja

Tarma- Ire yo…

Solid- ¡No! Ire yo

Tarma- Pero…

Solid- Tu batallón te necesita soldado, yo rescatare a tu amigo

Tarma- Tienes razón suerte

Con la ayuda de Allen, Snake pudo pasar y encontró al verdadero Marco encerrado en una capsula pero al intentar liberarlo un grupo de clones lo atacaron

Solid- Comienza el espectáculo

Snake saco su MK23 y disparo contra los clones pero al ver que no importaba cuantos matara siempre venían mas uso su granada y libero a Marco

Marco- ¿Qué paso?

Solid- Descuida, soy Solid Snake tus amigos me enviaron a salvarte

Marco- Marco Rossi, pero debemos irnos ya que esto puede destruirse en cualquier momento

Después de luchar contra clones e incluso zombis los héroes lograron llegar a la salida

Marco- Ven por aquí

Marco activo la computadora

Marco- Sube ahí

Marco apunto una especie de tanque

Solid- ¿Qué es eso?

Merco- Es un SV001 Metal Slug

Solid- Me suena a Metal Gear

Snake se metió al Metal Slug y Marco abrió la escotilla provocando que todo en la nave salga volando hacia fuera mientras la nave alienígena se destruía

Sin embargo al caer el Metal Slug de Snake fue agarrado por un monstruo gigante era Rootmars (Metal Slug 3)

Solid- Oh no ¿Qué es esto?

Rootmars comenzó a atacar con sus ondas expansivas, Snake salió del Metal Slug y comenzó a disparar con su MK23 momentos después llego Marco en una nave y comenzó a apoyar a Solid disparándole a Rootmars

Mientras Marco lo distraía Snake instalo varias C4 en el cerebro de Rootmars

Solid- Abre pasó

Marco- De acuerdo

Marco abrió la ventana y Solid entro y activo las C4 provocando una explosión tan grande que convirtió a Rootmars en trofeo

Tabbu- Despues de embiarme este gran trofeo no los dejare ir tan fácil

De un portal salió un robot gigante conocido como HR (Kirby 64 the Crystal Shards) y vio a Marco y Solid

HR- Forma de vida detectada debo destruir

HR cambio a forma de nave y comenzó a lanzarles misiles

Marco- Nuestras balas no le harán daño

Solid- Estrella la nave

Marco- Pero caeremos al vacio

Solid- No lo haremos confía en mi

Marco estrello su nave contra HR convirtiéndolo en trofeo pero el y Snake salieron a tiempo

Marco- ¡Caemos!

Pero Snake saco su Cypher y se colgó de el con Marco agarrado de su pierna

Marco- Genial ¿Qué arma es esta?

Solid- Es un Cypher, una cámara espía que vuela y nos mantendrá en el aire el tiempo que aguante nuestro peso

Entonces aparecieron unas letras gigantes que decían "Final Misión Complete"

Solid- ¿Qué es eso?

Marco- No preguntes solo disfruta el momento

Pero frente a ellos un portal se abrió y tanto Marco como Solid se fueron a otra dimensión

Tabbu- Ya viste Galleom, asi se hace un buen trabajo

Galleom- Si señor

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio muchos se preguntaran que hizo Silver the Hedgeog desde el capitulo 4 pues estuvo todo ese tiempo combenciendo a un amigo suyo de venir aquí sin embargo las cosa se complicaran cuando una nave gigante se aparezca en la ciudad ¿Quiénes vienen en la nave? ¿Seran buenos o malos? ¿Podra Silver comvenzer a su amigo? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Westropolis, Pelea Psiquica"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el cap pero como ya vamos mas de 20 capitulos voy a hacer la segunda ronda de preguntas con las mismas reglas del cap 11 por cada que respondan correcta les adelantare 1 mundo

1¿Cuántos personajes de la saga God of War aparecen en el fic?

2¿Cuántos personajes tuvieron el sueño de que estaban frente a un portal con otros héroes?

3 En el cap 19 Clank dice acordarse de algunas criaturas que vio en su sueño ¿cuales son?

4¿Cual es el grupo de héroes del que llevo mas tiempo sin escribir?

5¿Cuál fue el capitulo en el que puse mas personajes?

Bueno esas son podrán resolverlas, no lo se

Finalmente agradezco a mi amigo pablo por su review y eso estodo por hoy…

Tabbu- No eso no es todo por hoy

Brandon- Tabbu deberías estar dentro del fic

Tabbu- Técnicamente sigo en el fic

Brandon- Cierto

Tabbu- Solo vengo a decirles a los lectores que si quieren me pueden sugerir personajes de videojuegos para que organice mis batallas en el Subespacio, Si no lo hacen mandare a Galleom a invadir su mundo, eso es todo adiós

Brandon- Pues ya oyeron a Tabbu si quieren salvar al mundo de Tabbu y Galleom ya saben que hacer, y ahora si eso es todo por hoy nos vemos


	22. Westropolis, Pelea psiquica

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola todos aquí traigo el capitulo 22 que creo que alegrara a muchos ya que pondré al el personaje más pedido para salir en mi fic

* * *

Capitulo 22- Westropolis, Pelea Psíquica

En el Subespacio 2 extraños seres acababan de salir de 2 portales eran Deoxys (Pokemon Rubí, Zafiro) y King Hippo (Mike Tyson Punch Out!)

Hippo- ¿Qué es este lugar?

Deoxys comenzó a escanear a su alrededor y escaneo a King Hippo

Hippo- ¡Que te pasa! ¡Ahora si vas a ver!

King Hippo comenzó a golpear a Deoxys con todo pero el cambio a su forma defensa y aguanto los golpes

Hippo- Eres resistente

Deoxys cambio a su forma de velocidad se elevo al cielo y de un Hiperrayo transformo a su oponente en trofeo

Pero salió Tabbu y le dio un latigazo pero Deoxys se salvo al cambiarse al modo defensa

Tabbu- Vaya eres duro

Deoxis cambio a forma ataque y uso Psicoataque, Tabbu disparo su rayo, ambos ataques chocaron pero el de Tabbu fue más fuerte transformando al pokemon en trofeo

Tabbu- Eso fue duro, jajaja pero divertido

Entonces Tabbu vio su pantalla

Tabbu- Creo que hay alguien que se quiere unir a mi juego

Mientras en una ciudad conocida como Westropolis Silver the Hedgeog (Sonic the Hedgeog 2006) buscaba a alguien

Silver- Pero donde puede estar

-¡Chaos Control!

Un erizo negro apareció de la nada

Silver- ¡Shadow!

Shadow (Sonic Adventure 2)- Me dijeron que me estabas buscando

Silver- Eh vuelto de un futuro en ruinas a causa de un enemigo llamado Tabbu

Shadow- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Silver- En este momento los más grandes héroes de todas las dimensiones están uniendo fuerzas para la gran batalla

Shadow - ¿Y?

Silver- Y necesito tu ayuda

Shadow- Mejor busca a Sonic y ahí me avisas como les fue

Silver- Sonic también ayudara pero sin ti fracasaremos

Shadow- Te veo luego, unos aliens atacan la ciudad y debo detenerlos ¡Chaos Control!

El Erizo desaparece

Silver- Vuelve, no me voy a creer eso de que están atac…

Pero Silver se da la vuelta y ve una gran nave sobrevolando la ciudad

Lo que los 2 no sabían era que esa nave era el Hal Abarda

Zero- ¿Dónde estamos?

Meta Knight- Ni idea

Mewtwo- Estamos en el planeta Mobius, mas precisamente en la ciudad de Westropolis

Zero y Meta Knight se miran

Zero- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mewtwo- Les leí la mente a los habitantes de la ciudad que por cierto creen que somos aliens e intentamos destruir su ciudad

Meta Knight- ¡¿Qué!? Soy extraterrestre pero no quiero destruir ninguna ciudad

Zero- ¿Extraterrestre?

Mewtwo- ¿No eras de Dreamland?

Meta Knight- La verdad vine de un planeta lejano para invadir la estrella Pop, pero fui derrotado por Kirby, el cual también era de mi planeta pero convirtió Dreamland en su hogar, crei que me iban a echar del planeta pero en lugar de eso Kirby me ofreció quedarme y convertirlo en mi hogar, asi fue desde entonces Dreamland es mi hogar y luchare contra Tabbu para protegerlo

Mewtwo- A diferencia tuya yo no tengo hogar

Zero- ¿Qué hay de tu dimensión?

Mewtwo- Fui creado por el equipo rocket a base del ADN del legendario Mew como un arma de destrucción pero escape, tenia ira quería destruir a los humanos, me convertí en el monstruo de Ciudad Celeste, era invencible, hasta que un entrenador llamado Red me derroto y en lugar de atraparme me enseño que algunos humanos son buenos, desde entonces vivo oculto aunque no se me había ocurrido lo del hogar

Zero- Mira amigo yo te comprendo, también fui creado por un humano malvado pero por cosas del destino desperté en una época de guerra y aunque no me querían en mi mundo decidí protegerlo y unirme a los Maverick Hunters, por más que no te quieran en tu dimensión sigue siendo tu hogar y no permitiremos que Tabbu lo destruya

-Conmovedor, ese consejo me recuerda a algo que un día me dijo alguien

Zero- ¿Quién eres?

Mewtwo- Se llama Shadow the Hedgeog y vino a destruir esta nave

Shadow- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mewtwo- Leí tu mente

Meta Knight- Y ¿Por qué quiere destruir mi Hal Abarda

-Pues creímos que querías invadir la ciudad Meta Knight

Meta Knight- ¿Quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?

Mewtwo- Se llama Silver the Hedgeog y también tiene poderes Psiquicos pero no tan poderosos como los míos

Silver- Es un chiste mis poderes superan por mucho a los tuyos

Mewtwo- Yo soy Mewtwo, el pokemon más fuerte

Silver- Y yo soy Silver, el Erizo del futuro, pongamos a prueba nuestro poder

Silver ataco con un Spin Dash pero Mewtwo se teletransporto

Mewtwo- Creo que es obio que te supero

Silver- Ya lo veremos

Silver se teletransporto atrás de Mewtwo y lo golpeo, Mewtwo contraataco con deshabilitar y mientras Silver estaba inmóvil Mewtwo le lanzo un hiperrayo

Meta Knight- Están destrozando mi nave

Shadow- No es por ofender pero dudo que les importe tu nave

Silver se acerca volando a toda velocidad pero Mewtwo lo detiene con Psiquico y…

Mewtwo- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¡Noo!

Silver- Crees que eres el único presente con telequinesis

Mewtwo- No pero si el que mejor la controla

Era ya una lucha de voluntades Psiquico de Mewtwo contra telequinesis de Silver, Sin embargo ambos salieron volando

Meta Knight- Van a abollar la nave

Ni bien tocaron el piso Mewtwo comenzó a lanzar bolas de sombra y Silver rayos de energía

Y ambos ataques chocaban Silver era más rápido y uno de sus ataque logro darle a Mewtwo pero…

Silver- Era falso

Mewtwo- De eso se trata el ataque sustituto

Mewtwo había aparecido a lado de Silver y uso su ataque velocidad

Silver(Adolorido) - ¿Lanzar estrellas? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

Silver estaba cerca de transformarse en trofeo pero cayeron 2 jaulas una atrapo a Mewtwo y la otra a Silver

Meta Knight- Lo siento pero era la única forma de parar la pelea

Silver- Buena batalla Mewtwo

Mewtwo- Gracias pero fue difícil, tienes bien desarrollados tus poderes

Meta Knight los libero y descubrieron que tenían el mismo enemigo en común

Silver- Vamos juntos

Zero- Mientras más mejor

Silver- ¿Tu no vienes Shadow?

Entonces Shadow recordó…

Flashback de Shadow

Shadow estaba en una capsula y afuera estaba Maria Robotnick (Sonic Adventure 2)

Shadow- ! Maria!

Maria- Shadow te lo ruego… por favor hazlo por mi

Shadow- ¡Maria!

Maria- Para todas las personas… en ese planeta, Adiós Shadow the Hedgeog

Shadow- ¡Maria!

Maria- Shadow te lo ruego por favor hazlo por mí ¡Para un futuro mejor!

Shadow- ¡Maria!

Maria- Para todas las personas que viven en ese planeta... darles la oportunidad de ser felices... que les permita vivir sus sueños. Shadow yo sé

Entonces Maria soltó la palanca y Shadow y su capsula se fueron

Fin del flashback

Shadow- Ire cuenten conmigo

Meta Knight- Entonces en marcha

El Hal Abarda cruzo un portal rumbo a otra dimensión

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio un busca tesoros y un nija cyborg serán transportados a un catillo tenebroso ¿Quiénes estarán en el castillo? ¿Venceran a dracula? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Transilvania, la fortuna de Raiden y Drake"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el cap y los mas inteligentes se habran dado cuenta que saque el flashback del juego Sonic adventure 2 un juegazo jaja, pero ahora a responder las preguntas del cap anterior

1¿Cuántos personajes de la saga God of War aparecen en el fic?

Aquí estuviste casi bien pablo pero te falto el rey Hydra sin embargo te la hare contar

2¿Cuántos personajes tuvieron el sueño de que estaban frente a un portal con otros héroes?

Pues eran Link, Aku Aku, UkaUka, Raiden, Klonoa y Clank

3 En el cap 19 Clank dice acordarse de algunas criaturas que vio en su sueño ¿cuales son?

Bien

4¿Cual es el grupo de héroes del que llevo mas tiempo sin escribir?

También correcto

5¿Cuál fue el capitulo en el que puse mas personajes?

Bien

Nuevamente 4 de 5 asi que adelantare los próximos 4 mundos

1Tierra de los dragones

2Radaxian

3 Vice City

4Villa Refugio

Pero además de poner preguntas voy a contestar 3 que me hicieron

1Pude notar que algunos personajes tienen titulo como de link el héroe del tiempo y que además algunos están desarrollando una rivalidad con otros es cierto o solo es coincidencia

Pues es cierto en lo de los títulos que mencionas y de las rivalidades me pareció divertida la idea como kirby vs wesker o Mewtwo vs Silver

2si pusiste a Nemesis y tyrant por que no a ustanak

Pues eso fue por 2 razones la primera es que cuando comenze con el fic todavía no había salido el reident 6 y la segunda or que ustanak fue creado después de la muerte de wesker y el sigue vivo en mi fic

3 casi pensé que en lugar de solid dejarías a solidus para representar mgs pero mi alegría cuando pusiste a soli entonces mi pregunta es cuantos del mgs piensas poner

Pues normalmente no respondería este tipo de preguntas pero además de solid y solidus pienso poner 2 mas

Y ahora si eso es todo gracias a mi gran amigo pablo por su review pronto traeré el siguiente cap


	23. Transilvania, la fortuna de drake

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro cap de mi fic donde pondré otro personaje que prometí desde el cap 5

* * *

Capitulo 23- Transilvania, la Fortuna de Raiden y Drake

En el Subespacio se abre un portal del cual sale un minotauro conocido como el Guardián de Pandora (God of War) quien no se encontró solo por mucho tiempo pues de otro portal salió un Shokan tigre llamado Kintaro (Mortal Kombat 2)

Kintaro- ¿Dónde estoy?

Entonces de la nada el guardia lo embiste

Kintaro- Devorare tu corazón

Kintaro hace una descarga Shokan y lo arroja al piso

Kintaro- Nada puede contra los Shokan

Kintaro se puso en posición de risa pero el guardia se levanto agarro al Shokan y lo golpeo una y otra vez contra el suelo combirtiendolo en trofeo

Entonces Tabbu salió de la nada agarro su látigo y convirtió al Guardia de Pandora en trofeo

Tabbu- Jajajajajajajajajajaajajajajaja 2 más que caen en mi juego, pero creo que a unos amigos míos les gustara visitar Transilvania y darme un par de trofeos

Mientras tanto en Transilvania un portal se abre y sale el famoso busca tesoros Nathan Drake (Uncharted Drakes Fortune)

Drake- Pero qué clase de lugar es este, un momento estas tranquilo en tu casa y al siguiente enfrente de un castillo tenebroso a mitad de la noche, algo me dice que otra de mis aventuras está a punto de empezar

Entonces se abre otro portal del que sale un Ninja Cyborg llamado Raiden (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty)

C. Raiden- Pero donde estoy, debo contactar a los PMC y revelarles mi ubicación

Drake- Vaya esto sí es raro

Cyborg Raiden ve a Drake saca su espada eléctrica y se la apunta al cuello

Drake- Muy bien tu y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo así que dejame presentarme, hola soy Nathan Drake, Decendiente de Sir Francis Drake y tu quien eres

Cyborg Raiden guarda su espada

C. Raiden- Yo soy el relámpago, la lluvia transformada soy Raiden

Drake- Vaya tienes mucha autoestima ¿No amigo?

C. Raiden- ¿Dónde estoy?

Drake- No tengo la más remota idea, acabo de llegar por un portal

C. Raiden- Entonces estamos en las mismas vayamos a averiguar a ese castillo

Drake (Con sarcasmo)- Que buena idea ir a un castillo tenebroso y abandonado en medio de la nada y a mitad de la noche ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?

C. Raiden- Solo vamos

Drake- Sully nunca me creerá esto

Y entraron por el castillo donde fueron recibidos por esqueletos, murciélagos y arañas pero nada que no puedan manejar y después de mucho explorar vieron que tras la siguiente puerta se libraba una batalla, ambos vieron por la ventana a nada mas ni nada menos que Simon Belmont y Drakula (Castlevania)

Simon- Lamentaras haber resucitado después de 100 años

Simon lo ataca con su siempre confiable látigo, el Vampire Killer

Drakula- Una vez que te mate será el fin de los Belmont

Drakula intenta atacarlo pero Simon lo esquiva y le arroja un hacha encima luego saca su espada y comienza a atacar

Mientras

C. Raiden- ¿A cuál ayudamos?

Drake- ¡Estás loco piensas ayudar a alguno de esos 2!

C. Raiden- Si, ¿A cuál?

Drake- No lo sé pero yo ni loco ayudaría a la bestia chupasangre de los grandes colmillos

C. Raiden- ¿Estás diciendo que debo ayudar al loco de la espada?

Drake- No sé porque pero la descripción loco de la espada me recuerda a otro

C. Raiden- ¡Oye! Yo no estoy loco

Drake- Si como sea pero de todas formas ¿Como piensas ayudarlos?

C. Raiden- Solo observa

Con agiles pero sigilosos movimientos Cyborg Raiden logro posarse sobre el lugar donde se libraba la batalla sin ser detectado aun

Drake- Ese sujeto no deja de sorprenderme

Con un agil movimiento Raiden le da un espadazo a Drakula

C. Raiden- Descuida loco de la espada eh venido a ayudarte

Simon- Yo no soy ningún loco de la espada, soy Simon Belmont, un caza vampiros del clan Belmont, pero ¿Quién eres tú?

C. Raiden- Yo soy el relámpago, la llu…

Pero Drake entra de repente y lo interrumpe

Drake- No digas esa frasecita de nuevo que ya me harte de que se la digas a cada calavera o insecto que encontramos en el camino, y tu lo único que debes saber es que yo me llamo Drake y el Raiden

Simon- Y se supone que yo soy el loco

Drakula intento atacar a Cyborg Raiden pero Drake le disparo con su Magnum

Drakula- No es justo 3 contra uno

Tabbu- Descuida Drakulita el buen Tabbu dejara las cosas más parejas

De un portal salieron Vamp (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) y un Decendant (Uncharted Drakes Fortune)

C Raiden- ¿Vamp? No es posible creí que te había exterminado

Drake- Oh no otra vez estos Decendant

Drakula-Parece que ya es justo

Simon- Oigan rotamos

C. Raiden y Drake- Hecho

Simon se paro frente al Decendant y le arrojo una daga en la cara

Simon- Ciervo de Drakula conoce tu destino o cumple con tu castigo

El Decendant intento atacarlo pero con su hacha lo transformo en trofeo

Drake saco su poderoso Gau19 Heavy Machine gun y disparo con todo a Vamp pero este ni sintió los balazos

Vamp- Eso es todo lo que tienes

Drake- Vaya que este es resistente

Drake le arrojo una granada pero Vamp la esquivo y rápidamente agarro a Drake del cuello, sin rendirse Drake saco otra arma

Vamp- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una pistola? Adelante dispara, nada pasara

Drake disparo y Vamp se durmió al instante

Drake- No era una pistola, eran mis dardos tranquilizantes

El Cyborg Raiden daba de espadazos sin piedad contra Drakula hasta que este no aguanto y se hizo trofeo

C. Raiden- Yo soy el relam…

Drake- Calla que has estado diciendo esa frase todo el día

Simon- Un segundo

C. Raiden- ¿Qué?

Simon- El castillo se derrumbara

Drake- Vámonos

Lograron salir del castillo y vieron como se derrumbaba

Mientras Simon veía su paisaje favorito el Cyborg y el Busca tesoros comenzaron a hablar

C. Raiden- Creo que ya entendí

Drake- ¿Qué?

C. Raiden- Esos portales de alguna manera nos llevaron a otra dimensión

Drake- Ósea que no somos del mismo universo

C. Raiden- Y no solo eso, creo que esos portales no solo nos envían a otros mundos sino también a otros tiempos

Drake- Claro, eso explicaría por qué tu eres tan futurista, yo normal y nuestro colega Belmont tan arcaico

Simon- ¡Oye¡ no soy arcaico

C. Raiden- ¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa arcaico?

Simon- Eeeee…

C. Raiden- También explica porque Vamp que había muerto se apareció

Drake- Un segundo

Simon- Ahora que

Drake- Vamp, lo deje durmiendo en el castillo

Los 3 voltearon y vieron las ruinas del castillo

C. Raiden- Y ese fue el fin de Vamp

Entonces un portal apareció

C. Raiden- Si mas no me equivoco eso nos llevara a otra dimensión

Drake- Y que esperan andando

Simon Belmont, Nathan Drake y Cyborg Raiden cruzaron el portal y este desapareció, justo entonces alguien salía de las ruinas del castillo

Vamp- Me las pagaran trió de idiotas

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio los tres espadachines conocerán a un dragón morado y a su grupo de amigos pero por si no fuera suficiente con los peligros de esa dimencion Tabbu emviara peligros de otra dimencion ¿Podrán enfrentar esos peligros? ¿Quién es el dragón morado? ¿Por qué habrá conocidos para Link? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Tierra del dragón, lucha de espadas"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el cap de hoy, no pude publicarlo antes porque estaba de viaje por semana santa, espero que comprendan y además agradezco los reviews de mi buen amigo pablo, y sin más que decir me voy hasta el siguiente capitulo


	24. Tierra del dragon

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola todos ahora el cap será en el mundo de uno de los clásicos del ps1

* * *

Capitulo 24- Tierras del Dragón, Lucha de Espadas

En el Subespacio 2 grandes guerreros acababan de salir de un portal eran Zangief (Streeth Figther 2) y Kano (Mortal Kombat)

Zangief- Yo soy el ciclón rojo

Kano- Te destruiré en un segundo

Kano comenzó lanzando cuchillos, pero Zangief fue lo agarro y lo voto al piso, Zangief quiso ir y hacerle su final atómico pero Kano no perdió tiempo e hizo su ojo térmico transformando a Zangief en trofeo

Entonces apareció Tabbu

Kano- Tu que miras

Kano disparo su potente ojo térmico y Tabbu su gran rayo, al final el rayo de Tabbu fue más poderoso y venció a Kano

Tabbu- jaja esto es tan fácil que aburre, pero creo que es hora de que vaya a ver a uno de mis grupos favoritos

En un gran prado, un portal hecha a Link, Navi, Kratos y Cloud

Cloud- ¿Donde estamos?

Link- En otra dimencion

-¡Por fin la tierra de los dragones sera mia

Kratos- ¿Quién es el gritón?

Navi- ¡Hey! Miren

Cerca de los guerreros, había muchos dragones y un dragón brujo los estaba amenazando

Dragón Brujo- Los acabare

-Alto ahí Ripto (Spyro 2: Ripto Rage!)

Un dragón morado y una luciérnaga se aparecieron eran Spyro y Sparx (Spyro the Dragon)

Ripto- Es Spyro, Crush, Gulp ataquen

Crush y Gulp (Spyro 2: Ripto Rage!) fueron a atacar

Link- ¿Lo ayudamos? Apareció en mi sueño

Kratos- No, lo tiene todo bajo control

Crush y Gulp ya habían sido incinerados por Spyro quien a base de fuego y embestidas transformo a Ripto y a sus sirvientes en trofeo

Entonces aparecieron Hunter (Spyro 2: Ripto Rage!), Bianca (Spyro 3: Year of Dragon) y el Profesor (Spyro 2: Ripto Rage!)

Profesor- Bien hecho Spyro, Como siempre

Hunter- Así se hace amigo

Bianca- Estuviste genial

Sparx- Y todo gracias a mis consejos

Spyro- Claro Sparx, claro

Tabbu- ¿Eso es todo? Jaja me temo que no

Con un chasquido de dedos se aparecen un grupo de calaveras con espada y solo uno de los presentes sabia de que se trataba

Link- ¡Stalfos! (The Legend of Zelda)

Navi- ¿Pero que hacen aquí?

Cloud- No se pero creo que ahora si hay que ayudar

Navi- ¡Hey Listen! Cuando están cerca de ti, hay que ver sus movimientos con cuidado ¡A atacarlo cuando baje la guardia!

Cloud- Entendido

Kratos- Pues vamos

Los espadachines fueron y lucharon con los Stalfos a espadazos pero eran demasiados Stalfos

Link- Aléjense

Cloud, Kratos y Navi lo obedecen

Link- ¡Fuego de Din!

Link se rodea de fuego y convierte a los Stalfos en trofeo

Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca y Profesor- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Link- Yo soy Link, el héroe del tiempo

Kratos- Yo soy Kratos, el nuevo god of war

Cloud- Yo soy Cloud del equipo avalancha

Navi- Y yo Navi, el hada

Pero de un portal salen…

Link- ¡ReDeads! (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

Sparx- ¿Como los enfrentamos?

Link se pone su máscara Gibdo y los ReDeads se ponen a bailar

Link- ¿Y qué esperan? ¡Ataquen!

Los héroes se miraron extrañados y finalmente decidieron atacar convirtiendo a los ReDeads en trofeo

Tabbu- La próxima será más difícil

De un portal sale un caballero montado en su caballo

Caballero- ¡Voy a invadir este lugar!

Hunter- ¿Quién eres?

Caballero- Soy el rey Arturo (Sonic y the Black Knight)

Kratos- Te venceremos

Arturo- No podrán, Yo tengo la vaina Excalibur

Link- Y yo tengo la espada Maestra

Kratos- Yo la espada del Caos

Cloud- Yo la espada Mortal

Cloud va al ataque pero el rey lo derriba de un rayo, luego el rey lanza bolas oscuras pero Link con un ataque giratorio se las regresa, entonces Kratos aprovecha y le da de espadazos hasta convertirlo en trofeo

Tabbu- Todavía tengo esto

De un portal sale otro conocido para Link, Link oscuro (The Legend of Zelda 2: the Adventure of Link)

Link- ¿Link Oscuro? Creí vencerte en el templo del agua

Link Oscuro le da un espadazo a Link pero Kratos le dispara con su arco de Apollo y Cloud lo vence de un espadazo

Luego de otro portal sale Nigthmare (Soul Edge) Con la espada Soul Edge

Link- Ese se me hace conocido

Nigthmare va a darle un espadazo a Cloud pero este contraataca con su espada, mientras chocaban espadas Link le arroja un boomerang, Nigthmare se da la vuelta y Link aprovecha para atraerlo con su gancho y golpear con su martillo megatón, Kratos le dispara con la furia de Zeus y Cloud lo acaba con su enorme espada

Tabbu- Ahora vamos a ver que hacen los guerreritos de quinta contra la tecnología

De un portal sale Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)

Dark Samus comienza a disparar rayos de phanzon a Cloud, Kratos ataca con su arco de apollo y Link con su arco del héroe pero Dark Samus carga y les dispara su rayo, Cloud aprovecho la distracción y le dio un espadazo pero Dark Samus ni lo siente y le golpea con su cañón en la cabeza, Link usa su mascara goron y se transforma en Link Goron quien rueda hacia Dark Samus pero esta lo derriba con otro rayo

La cosa parecía perdida pero Spyro ataco de la nada y embistió a Dark Samus quien cayó por un precipicio

Spyro- Ya era hora de que me dejen un villano

Una vez que se calmo la cosa los 3 guerreros le contaron a Spyro y sus amigos lo que susedia

Spyro- Si Sparx y yo estamos en tusueño es por algo

Sparx- Si cuenten con nosotros

Cloud- Gracias, Spyro, Sparx bienvenidos al grupo

Tabbu abrió un portal y los héroes cruzaron

Hunter, Profesor y Bianca- Buena suerte Spyro

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Tabbu mostrara a otro de sus ayudantes quien se suponía debería dar pesadillas a los héroes, pero el ángel de los sueños tiene otros planes y deberá ir a… Radaxian ¿Quién es el ayudante de Tabbu? ¿Qué trama el ángel de los sueños? ¿Tendra algún significado el sueño de Alex Kidd? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente episodio "Radaxian, La Misión del ángel de los sueños"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el cap, Spyro no podía faltar en mi fic ya que después de todo cuantos de ustedes tienen play 1 y no han jugado este juegazo, finalmente agradezco el review de mi amigo pablo y me despido hasta el proximo cap


	25. radaxian, el angel de los sueños

El Universo del Videojuego

Eh aquí un capítulo dedicado a los fanáticos de Sega, si se preguntaban por qué algunos héroes se soñaban frente a un portal con otros héroes pues aquí esta su respuesta

* * *

Capitulo 25- Radaxian, La Misión del Ángel de los Sueños

De un portal en el subespacio salieron Fancy Pants (Fancy Pants Adventures) y Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy)

Meat Boy se puso en posición de pelea y Fancy Pants igual, Fancy Pants intento saltarle a Meat Boy encima pero Meat Boy se deshizo y apareció atrás suyo

Meat Boy- Te venceré

Fancy Pants- Pero ¿Por qué peleamos?

Meat Boy- Buen punto, ¿Amigos?

Fancy Pants- Amigos

Meat Boy y Fancy Pants se dan la mano pero Tabbu se aparece

Tabbu- ¡Por qué no pelean y se transforman en trofeo mutuamente!

Fancy Pants (Quitándose los restos de carne de su mano)- ¿Y tu quien eres?

Tabbu- Yo soy Tabbu el nuevo amo de sus 2 mundos

Meat Boy y Fancy Pants quedaron sorprendidos

Meat Boy- Vamos pantalones hay que vencerlo

Fancy Pants- Tu lo has dicho vamos carne

Ambos saltaron al ataque pero después de un gran batalla Tabbu los combirtio a ambos en trofeo

Tabbu- Debo tener mas cuidado con mis peleas, lo que me recuerda que debo regañar a otro de mis aliados

Y en un lugar totalmente oscuro el héroe Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd in Miracle World) caminaba asustado

Alex- ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!

-Yo

Tabbu apareció y ataco a Alex con todo lo que tenía, Alex Kidd intento defenderse pero por alguna razón no podía ni moverse

Tabbu- Observa

Entonces aparecieron en el castillo de Radaxian que estaba en ruinas y alguien conocido para Kidd hizo presencia era Janken (Alex Kidd in Miracle World)

Alex- ¡Janken! Lo sabia ahora te exterminare en piedra papel y tijera

Pero sin siquiera hablar Janken ya lo estaba atacando y Alex Kidd estaba sin habilidades especiales

Alex- Creo que este es mi fin

Pero de repente todo se vio distorsionado, un bufón volador había hecho presencia y todo el paisaje cambio ahora Alex estaba frente a un gran portal con os otros héroes como Mario, Link, Bomberman, Nemesis, Ratchet, Drake, Scorpion entre otros

-¡No! ¡Me las pagaras Nights!

Alex se dio cuenta que todo era un sueño y despertó

Nights (Nights into Dreams)- Adiós Wizeman

El bufón se fue volando

Wizeman (Nights into Dreams)- ¡Reala! Siguelo

Otro bufón lo persiguió

-Hola Wizeman

Wizeman- Señor Tabbu ¿Qué hace aquí?

Tabbu- Bueno tengo entendido que varios héroes han tenido un sueño del futuro que les advierte sobre mí, en lugar de las pesadillas que me prometiste

Wizeman- Lo siento Tabbu, pero ese Nights está enterado de todo y advierte a los demás héroes

Tabbu- Pues si no lo conviertes en trofeo tanto tú como Nightopia serán destruidos

Wizeman- Descuida ya envié a Reala

En el centro Nightopia, Nights estaba siendo perseguido por Reala (Nights into Dreams) y Owl el búho (Nights into Dreams) se apareció

Nights- ¿Cómo te fue?

Owl- Ya tengo las Ideyas

Nights- Bien démelas y podre viajar a otra dimensión

Reala- Lo siento hermano, no lo permitiré

Pero ya era tarde Nights se había transportado a otra dimensión

Y en el planeta Aries, en Radaxian Alex Kidd acababa de despertar

Alex- Vaya pesadilla ¿Qué significara?

-¡Hermano hermano!

Alex- ¿Que ocurre Egle?

Egle (Alex Kidd in Miracle World)- Es Janken volvió y amenaza con atacar el Castillo

Alex- Déjamelo a mi

Alex sale

Janken- Hola Alex Kidd

Stella (Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars)- Alex gracias al cielo, este tipo es muy fuerte

Janken- Comencemos con piedra papel o tijera

Janken saco papel y Alex tijera

Janken- ¡No! pero aun puedo atacarte

Alex- Intentalo

Stella y Egle- ¡Alex cuidado!

Algo viene a toda velocidad a la batalla Alex lo esquiva pero Janken no tubo tanta suerte y acabo hecho trofeo

Alex- Esto es raro un niño rubio en un huevo gigante

-¿Todos bien ahí abajo?

Alex- Un minuto apareciste en mi sueño, ¡Cómo te llamas!

-Soy Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg)

Stella- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Billy- Bueno estaba en el castillo tempestuoso y vi un portal, agarre un huevo gigante, me subí en el, cruce el portal, vi un robot gritando "Sal Alex Kidd o destruiré el castillo Radaxian" así que me dije por qué no aplastarlo, Pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Egle- Vivimos aquí

Billy- Pero lamento haber aplastado a tu compañero de piedra papel o tijera

Alex- ¿Janken? Descuida hiciste bien en pisarlo pero… ¿Dónde esta?

Stella- De seguro escapo

Pero de un portal sale Nights

Egle- Otro invasor

Billy- Haber si puede con mi huevo gigante

Alex- No déjenlo, lo vi en mi sueño

Nights- Así es, soy Nights, El Ángel de los sueños

Alex- Yo soy Alex Kidd, el protector de Radaxian y ellos son mis amigos Stella y Egle

Billy- ¿Y?

Alex- Y mi nuevo amigo Billy Hatcher con su huevo gigante

Nights- Lo sé, vengo de Nightopia el reino de los sueños y eh venido a advertirles que un villano llamado Tabbu planea destruir todas las dimensiones

Egle- ¡¿Qué!?

Nights- Y los grandes héroes de cada dimensión deben unirse y derrotar a Tabbu, eso los incluye a los 2 Alex Kidd y Billy Hatcher

Billy- Del huevo

Alex- Eso significaba mi sueño

Nights- Así es, pero no hay mucho tiempo si las visiones que les di a los demás héroes los unen estas Ideyas nos reunirán con los demás héroes

Alex- ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Andando!

Pero Reala apareció y les quito las Ideyas

Reala- ¿Acaso crees que eres el único con acceso a otras dimensiones?

Billy- ¿Tú eres Tabbu?

Nights- No, es Reala y se quiere llevar las Ideyas

Reala salió volando, Nights la persiguió por aire, Billy en su huevo gigante y Kidd se subió a su Pequecoptero

Reala hace una maniobra y causa que Nights se choque, Billy iba a toda velocidad con su huevo pero Reala vuela a la parte de atrás empuja el huevo y logra que Billy pierda el control y baje rodando por una colina

Reala- Jajajajaja

Pero mientras Reala se reía un misil del Pequecoptero dio en el blanco

Alex salió de su vehículo para combatir a Reala y lo noqueo con su brazalete poderoso

Alex- Aquí están las Ideyas

Nights- Bueno, vamos antes que Reala despierte

Nights abrió un portal y entro con Alex y un mareado Billy

Stella- Oigan yo quería ir

Egle- Sera para el universo del videojuego 2

Tabbu-Va, ya me preocupare de ellos más tarde, por ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Devil Jin y Evil Ryu se aliaran y destruirán la ciudad si no les dan algo a cambio a Heihachi ¿Podrá Klonoa controlarlos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá escapar Heihachi? ¿Tommy ayudara? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Vice City, ¡Atacan la ciudad!"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el cap y ahora voy a responder un par de preguntas que me hicieron

1 ¿Porque a Link le pareció conocido Nightmare?

Pues por que ellos 2 se encuentran en la versión de GC de Soul Calibur 2

2 ¿Por qué a Raiden de MGR lo llamaste cyborg Raiden en vez de solo raiden?

Pues para diferenciarlo del Raiden de Mortal Kombat

3 ¿Quiénes son Red y Croc?

Red es el verdadero protagonista de los juegos de pokemon y del manga aunque a menudo es confundido con ash su contraparte del anime, aparece mínimo en un juego por generación

Croc es una de las mascotas olvidadas del play 1 no creadas por sony su primer juego fue bastante exitoso pero como su segundo juego no tubo mucho éxito Croc desapareció, fue una de las mascotas de Fox Interactive

Bueno eso es todo, agradezco el review de mi buen amigo pablo que me inspira a seguir con este fic que ya me está quedando muy largo y me despido hasta la proxima


	26. Vice city, atacan la Ciudad

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro cap de mi fic disfrútenlo

* * *

Capitulo 26- Vice City, ¡Atacan la Ciudad!

En Nigthopia Reala regresaba después de fallar su misión de atrapar a Nigths

Reala- Que mal el amo Wizeman se va a enojar con migo

Pero vio a lo lejos unos Primidos llevando a Owl hecho trofeo

Reala- Ese es el amigo de Nigths, que paso

Reala se acerco más y vio como su mundo estaba en ruinas y todos sus habitantes incluyendo a Wizeman estaban hechos trofeo

Reala- Debe ser obra de ese Tabbu, sabía que no debía fiarme de el

Mientras Reala veía triste su mundo un par de Roturrets (Super Smash Bros Brawl) le dispararon y a Reala no le quedo otra más que huir a otro mundo

Mientras tanto en el Subespacio Tabbu veía otra de sus batallas esta vez entre Zant (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) y Mario Cosmico (Super Mario Galaxy)

Donde después de esquivar un golpe de Mario Cosmico, Zant comenzó a dispararle bolas de energía hasta convertirlo en trofeo, después Tabbu de un rayo transformo a Zant en trofeo

Tabbu- Eso fue divertido pero tengo curiosidad, podrá Klonoa evitar el caos de Devil Jin y Evil Ryu

Mientras tanto en Vice City un grupo de héroes caen de un portal, cualquiera creería después del último comentario de Tabbu que sería el grupo de Klonoa, pero no, esta vez eran Croc, Sub Zero, Scorpion y Raiden

Croc- Vaya, las otras dimensiones son muy diferentes a la mía

Sub Zero- Esta ciudad se ve muy tranquila

Scorpion- Demasiado tranquila para mi gusto

Raiden- Ni tan tranquila ¡Miren!

En ese momento pasaron un montón de patrullas policiacas, helicópteros y vehículos del FBI persiguiendo un auto

Policia- ¡Alto Ahí! ¡No tienes oportunidad! ¡No dificultes las cosas! ¡Ya no tienes escapatoria Tommy Vercetti!

El increíble criminal Tommy Vercetti (GTA: Vice City) saco su cabeza por la ventana del auto y comenzó a disparar con su metralleta

Tommy- ¡Nunca me atraparan!

Con la metralleta hizo explotar un auto de policía causando una reacción en cadena

Raiden- No puedo permitir que ese siga causando problemas

Con un rayo Raiden detuvo el vehículo de Tommy, acto seguido lo saco del auto

Tommy- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Raiden- Iras a prisión

Tommy- Ya estuve ahí y no pienso volver monje de pacotilla

Croc- Oigan tranquilos todos

Tommy- ¿Qué clase de criatura es esa?

Croc- Hola me llamo Croc y según eh oído tu nombre es Tommy ¿Verdad?

Scorpion- ¡Croc! ¿Cómo puedes hacer amistad con este?

Croc- El rey Gobbo me enseño que es mejor hacer amigos que enemigos

Sub Zero- ¿Y cómo me atacaste cuando nos conocimos?

Croc- El que me ataco fuiste tú

Sub Zero- Si como sea

Tommy- Bueno supongo que esa otra criatura también viene con ustedes

Scorpion- ¿Cuál?

Entonces vieron corriendo a Klonoa

Sub Zero- No viene con nosotros

Croc- Parece ser de otra dimensión

Raiden- Claro que lo es, estaba en mi visión

Croc- Espera ¡Tu!

Klonoa- Un minuto, los vi en mi sueño

Raiden- Entonces supongo que sabes que hay que hacer

Klonoa- Si, pero no vengo solo

Croc- ¿Vienes con mas héroes?

Klonoa- Si

Sub Zero- ¿Y donde están?

Klonoa- Pues…

Parte de la historia contada por Klonoa

Verán yo estaba cruzando el portal con otros héroes y acabamos en este mundo, entonces vi que ese héroe anciano y su oso nos habían seguido y dije- Oye Viejito nos seguiste ¡Genial!- y respondió- Ningún viejito yo soy Heihachi Mishima y el es Kuma y además no te sigo a ti sino a Jin y a Ryu- y Ryu dijo- Entonces crees que puedes contra nosotros- y Jin dijo- Te Venceremos- Luego Kuma y Heihachi salieron corriendo con Jin y Ryu persiguiéndolos, desde entonces los estado buscando

Klonoa termino su historia

No tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar pues Devil Jin y Evil Ryu hablaron desde la cima de un edificio

Devil Jin- Atención débiles humanos

Evil Ryu- Si no nos entregan a Heihachi Mishima destruiremos la ciudad

Unos cuantos helicópteros intentaron pararlos pero no representaron amenaza contra Devil Jin quien les voto sus rayos

Raiden- Sub Zero, Scorpion, Croc y … ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Klonoa- Klonoa

Raiden- Bueno ustedes busquen a Heihachi que tiene que hacerse responsable

Sub Zero, Scorpion, Croc y Klonoa- ¡Sí!

Raiden- Yo defenderé la ciudad en lo que ustedes lo buscan y Vercetti…

Tommy- ¿Yo?

Raiden- ¡Tu quédate ahí o te vas a prisión!

Todos fueron a lo suyo

Devil Jin y Evil Ryu destruían todo pero de la nada salió Raiden y le lanzo un rayo voltaje a Ryu, Devil Jin fue a embestirlo pero Raiden también lo embistió con su ataque torpedo chocando ambos

Mientras un anciano y su oso…

Heihachi- ¡No soy un anciano!

Brandon- Lo siento

Mientras un hombre y su oso caminaban por la calle tranquilamente

Heihachi- Por poco nos agarran

Kuma- Grr

Heihachi- Pero bueno ya solo hace falta quitarles el gen Devil y si lo fusionamos con la sangre de Ogre seré invencible

-¡Heihachi!

Klonoa y Croc corrían en dirección al ancia… digo hombre

Heihachi- Otra vez ese bicho, Kum ve a por ellos

Kuma fue corriendo al ataque soportando los disparos del Wind Bullet de Klonoa y le dio un garrazo, Croc le dio con su cola, Kuma intento darle un garrazo pero Croc le mordió el brazo sin soltarse mientras Klonoa lo golpeaba

Heihachi- Jajajajajajaja nunca podrán contra Kuma yo mismo lo instruí en las artes marciales

-Pero ¿Tu podrás contra nosotros?

Heihachi volteo tras suyo estaban Scorpion y Sub Zero

Scorpion- Ya ríndete anciano o saldrás lastimado

Heihachi de la nada le dio un gancho a Scorpon

Heihachi- ¿Quién saldría lastimado?  
Sub Zero intento golpearlo pero Heihachi se cubrió y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Scorpion saco su espada e intento darle pero Heihachi se cubrió con los brazaletes de hierro en sus manos al más puro estilo de Soul Calibur 2 y comenzó a golpear a Scorpion

Pero de repente Heihachi sintió que no se podía mover, Sub Zero lo había congelado

Heihachi- Kuma ayúdame

Klonoa- Dudo que pueda

El oso estaba amarrado con Klonoa y Croc sentados encima chocando los 5 (O en su caso los 4)

Heihachi- Ustedes ganan ¿Qué quieren?

Croc- Queremos que pares a Devil Jin y Evil Ryu

Heihachi- Son muy poderosos aunque cuando Jin duerme vuelve a su estado original

Klonoa- En tal caso tengo una idea

Y en otro sector de la ciudad Evil Ryu le daba patadas con su Tatataduken a Raiden, luego Devil Jin lo agarro y lo voto al suelo

Y alguien era testigo de la golpiza que recibía el dios del trueno

Tommy- Eso le pasa por querer enviarme a prisión yo me voy mientras lo acaban

Devil Jin le votaba sus rayos a todo dar mientras Evil Ryu no paraba de lanzarle sus Hadokens, Raiden estaba por convertirse en trofeo

Tommy-¡Hay! Diablos porque tengo conciencia

Tommy saco una escopeta y le disparo a Devil Jin, salvando asi a Raiden de ser convertido en trofeo

Raiden semiconsciente se sorprendió de aquello

Devil Jin- Te atreves a atacarme

Tommy- Tu qué crees

Esta vez con un Lanzacohetes les dio a Evil Ryu y Devil Jin

Evil Ryu- Desearas no haber nacido

Devil Jin- Morirás

Los 2 se dirigieron velozmente hacia Tommy, Raiden intento ayudarlo pero estaba tan débil que no podía siquiera moverse, Tommy se preparaba para el impacto cuando…

Tommy- Pero que…

Evil Ryu y Devil Jin dormían en el piso nuevamente como Ryu y Jin

Klonoa- Ya ven les dije que podía dormirlos con mi Wind Bullet

Tommy- Llegan justo a tiempo

Horas después Jin y Ryu despertaron y los demás les cuentan lo que pasaba

Jin- Descuiden los ayudare a salvar los universos de ese Tabbu, mi madre lo hubiera querido así

Ryu- Suena a reto, ya quiero luchar con ese Tabbu cara a cara

Heihachi- No puedo dejar que destruyan el mundo, Kuma y yo los ayudaremos amigos

Kuma- Grrrr

Klonoa- Bien Viejito al fin y al cabo eres un buen hombre

Heihachi (Pensando)- Y cuando derrotemos a Tabbu usare su poder para mis propósitos jajajajajaaja

Entonces un portal apareció

Croc- Vamos

Tommy- Adiós, los extrañare

Raiden- Te juzgue mal Tommy Vercetti, tu eres un héroe no un villano

Tommy- Gracias, los recordare por siempre, habrá un espacio en la banda Vercetti para ustedes cada vez que vengan

Héroes- Adiós Tommy Vercetti

Croc- Y cuidado con la policía

Los héroes cruzaron el portal, Tommy se dio vuelta y vio su ciudad

Tommy- Buena suerte, muchas personas cuentan con ustedes

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Ratchet y Clank se encontraran con sus viejos rivales eh intentaran tener una batalla pero Tabbu tiene unas cuantas sorpresas para los héroes que los obligaran a separarse en grupos de a 2 para detenerlas, Los héroes armados vs los héroes del eco ¿Podrán detener las sorpresas de Tabbu? ¿Cuáles son las sorpresas de Tabbu? ¿Qué héroes ganaran la batalla? ¿Podrán los héroes finalmente hacer las paces? ¿Qué hace el eco oscuro? ¿Sobrevivirá villa refugio a todo esto? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Villa Refugio, Peligro en la Villa"

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, agradezco a mi amigo Pablo por su review que me anima el dia y me despido hasta el siguiente cap que personalmente es de mis favoritos adiós


	27. Villa refugio

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola todos hoy traigo un cap bastante largo así que siéntense y disfrútenlo

* * *

Capitulo 27- Villa Refugio, Peligro en la Villa

En el Subespacio Tabbu se deleitaba viendo una batalla entre 2 criaturas que hace un momento había llamado de portales, eran Ustanak (Resident Evil 6) y Tamagon (Devil World)

Ambos estaban débiles por la batalla, Ustanak intento envestirlo pero Tamagon lo esquivo volando y con todo su poder de fuego lo transformo en trofeo

Tamagon- Ningún demonio me vencerá

Pero Tabbu le lanza un poderoso rayo y lo vuelve trofeo

Tabbu- Jajaja otro mas

Galleom- Genial jefe, solo falta Devil y podremos invadir el Devil World

Tabbu- Ataca el Devil World de una vez, yo enviare a Devil a otro universo… pero espera, no solo a Devil, tengo una idea, pero necesitaré a los héroes armados, los dueños de la montaña espiral, la bruja malvada y el héroe falso para que funcione

En la Villa Refugio un portal expulsa a Banjo, Kazooie, Ratchet, Clank, Qwark y Grunty

Banjo- En que universo estamos ahora

Clank- Por alguna extraña razón este lugar se me hace conocido

Entonces pasaron caminando Jak, Daxter y Keira (Jak and Daxter: the Percusor Legacy)

Daxter- Un minuto ¡Son Ustedes!

Ratchet- Pero si son Jak y Daxter, de todos los universos donde pude caer tenía que ser el suyo

Jak- Con que Ratchet y Clank

Banjo- Oye Ratchet ¿Los conoces?

Ratchet- Claro, Tabbu no fue el único loco que intento apoderarse de los universos, un par de malvados llamados Gleever y Lunk (Playstation Move Heroes) intentaron engañarnos para conseguirlo, ahi tube que hacer equipo con unos buenos amigos llamados Sly Cooper y Bently y con este par de mequetrefes

Daxter- ¡¿Mequetrefes?! Te enseñare quien es un mequetrefe ¡Jak muéstrale lo que podemos hacer!

Daxter le pasa el Blaster a Jak

Keira- Jak no creo que la solución sea la violencia

Jak- Tu descuida, me encargare de este par en un 2 por 3

Clank- Yo tampoco creo que la violencia sea la solución, podemos resolver esto de una manera más… racional

Ratchet- Una manera como… ¡Esta!

Ratchet saco su desintegrador

Grunty- ¡Genial pelea de fenómenos!

Kazooie- En muy pocos juegos se puede ver algo así ¿A quién apuestas Qwark?

Qwark- Apuesto 10 a Ratchet si yo no lo eh derrotado dudo que ellos puedan

Kazooie- Yo le apuesto 20 a Jak esta de local

Banjo- Dejen de apostar, no ven que esto puede ser grave

Keira- No puedo ver

Jak usa su Blaster para disparar eco amarillo pero Ratchet la esquiva y dispara con su desintegrador sin embargo Jak también lo esquiva

Daxter- ¡Muy bien veamos si pueden esquivar el pacificador!

Jak- Buena idea Dax

Clank- Ratchet sugiero que usemos el TAUN

Ratchet- Si esa no la esquivaran

Con el pacificador Jak causo una explosión de Eco oscuro directo a Ratchet y Clank, y con el TAUN 7 misiles les cayeron encima a Jak y Daxter

Ambos equipos quedaron heridos

Banjo- ¡Cuarteto de tontos dejen de pelear o los 4 acabaran hechos trofeo!

Tabbu- Creo que es hora de jugar

Ahí sobre Villa Refugio se abrieron no uno sino un montón de portales

Grunty- ¿Qué es eso?

Kazooie- Tabbu se quiere divertir

Salieron Kraid (Metroid), los Invaders (Space Invader), los Rabbids (Rayman Raving Rabbid), los Pipo Monkeys (Ape Scape), Chain Chomp (Super Mario Bros 3), Devil (Devil World), Giratina (Pokemon Diamond, Pearl), MG Ray (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty), MG Rex (Metal Gear Solid), un grupo de MG Gekkos (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of patriots), unos Badnicks (Sonic the Hedgeog), Nitrus Oxide (CTR Crash Team Racing), la Reina Bulbo (Pikmin), Ciokina (Patapon), Cronos (God of War), el rey Dodongo (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), Stallord (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Pincess), Argorok (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Pincess), Popokarimu (Resident Evil 5), El Gigante (Resident Evil 4), unos Lickers (Resident Evil 2), Dynamo (Megaman X5), Los Bad Piggies (Angry Birds), NANCY-M1847J (Tekken 6), Unos Hybidos Chimera (Resistance Fall of Man), el Capitan Keeta (The Legend of Zelda: Majora Mask), y unos Stalchids (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

Todos ellos comenzaron a atacar Villa Refugio

Jak- ¡No! ¡Qué es esto!

Un Invader le disparo n rayo

Daxter- ¡Oye no te metas con mi amigo!

Unos cuantos Invaders mas vinieron

Daxter- Ups

Un montón de Ivaders perseguían a los héroes

Ratchet- Bien hecho tontos

Jak- Tu no molestes que contigo la cantidad de engendros de otra dimensión aumenta

Qwark- ¡Cállense y sigan corriendo!

Y por fin logaron esconderse

Jak- No puede ser estas criaturas van a destruir la ciudad por la que tanto eh luchado

Banjo- Descuida amigo, nosotros te ayudaremos

Grunty- ¿Lo haremos?

Banjo- Si, nos dividiremos en grupos de a 2, yo iré con Kazooie

Jak- Yo voy con Daxter

Ratchet- Esta bien, yo iré con Clank

Kazooie- Oye Grunty parece que te toca ir con el Capitán

Keira- ¿Y yo con quien voy?

Clank- Ve con Qwark

Banjo- Atrapemos a todos esos fenómenos y nos reuniremos aquí

Todos- Hecho

Tuvieron Batallas como:

Banjo- Mira esos cerdos verdes se armaron una fortaleza

Kazooie- Unos primos míos se enfrentaban a ellos, se lanzaban con una resortera y destruían sus fuertes

Banjo- Pues sigue su ejemplo

Banjo agarro a Kazooie y lo lanzo destruyendo la fortaleza de los cerdos

Los MG Gekko disparaban por toda la ciudad como locos, el MG Ray lanzaba misiles por la ciudad y el MG Rex dispaaba su rayo

Ratchet- Es mi imaginación o esas cosas tienes armas nucleares

Clank- Mis sensores indican que si, así que usemos el infectador

Ratchet disparo su infectador al Rex provocando que tenga una batalla contra el MG Ray

Ratchet- Bien

-¡Daaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Un ejército de Rabbids se dirigían hacia ellos

Clank- ¡Rápido el cañón de succión!

Con esa arma absorbían Rabbids y los disparaban, pero alguien les disparo eran los Pipo Monkeys que tuvieron una mini guerra contra los Rabbids con Ratchet y Clank en medio

Qwark era perseguido por Popokarimu y Grunty era perseguida por Argorok mientras huía en su escoba y de la nada salió Giratina y les disparo su ataque infortunio

Mientras Jak y Daxter caminaban

Daxter- Oye por qué no vamos a luchar eh amigo

El rey Dodongo pasó rodando y casi arrolla a Daxter

Jak- Todo a su tiempo Dax

Daxter- Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

Jak- Buscaremos eco oscuro

Daxter- Ya sé lo que tramas, pero yo diría que antes huyamos de ese feo del frente

El Gigante se encontraba en frente suyo dispuesto a destruir

Mientras…

Capitán Keeta- Y entonces le di la máscara por ser tan buen guerrero

Stallord- Que raro, el Link que yo recuerdo era diferente al que mencionas

Cronos- Pues yo no conozco a Link, pero si d grandes guerreros se trata les puedo contar sobre Kratos

Capitán Keeta- Si esos 2 se conocieran seguro serian buenos amigos

Stallord- Siento cosquillas en mi pie

Los 3 vieron como Qwark les disparaba con todo lo que tenia

Capitán Keeta- ¡Ataquen Stalchids!

Qwark- ¡Ayuda!

Un montón de Stalchids comenzaron a perseguir al capitán el cual para escapar se metió en la boca de Chain Chomp

Cronos- Ahora si ¿En que estábamos?

Y finalmente se reunieron Ratchet y Clank traían enjaulados unos MG Gekko, Rabbids, Pipo Monkeys y unos Híbridos Chimera, Banjo y Kazooie traían unos Bad Piggies, unos Lickers y unos invaders, Grunty solo traía un Badnik, Qwark no traía nada y Keira traía al Rey Dodongo, a Dynamo, Devil, Nitrus Oxide, unos Stalchid, unos Bad Piggies y un Rabbid

Keira- ¿Cómo les fue chicos?

Ratchet- ¿Tú atrapaste todo eso?

Kazooie- Atrapo más que Qwark

Dynamo- Sin comentarios

Oxide- No puedo creerlo, atrapado por una mujer, decepcione al emperador Velo

Devil- Dímelo a mí, mi autoestima se fue al piso, que dirán mis ciclopes cuando se enteren

Keira- Aunque no lo sepan las mujeres también sabemos lo que hacemos

Grunty- Pues yo soy mujer y mi robotito medio raro no se está quejando

El Badnick solo la miro raro

Keira- ¿Pero dónde está Jak?

Banjo- Si, él y su comadreja no están

Ratchet- Quizá se aterro por la cadena gigante y se fue

Qwark- No menciones a esa cadena, tiene unos dientes filosos

Ratchet- La cosa s que Jak y Daxter se fueron

Kazooie- Lamento decepcionarte viejo pero ahí están

Efectivamente ahí estaban Daxter y un Jak algo diferente

Keira- Jak Oscuro

Todos- ¿Qué?

Keira- Así se vuelve Jak cuando entra en contacto con suficiente eco oscuro

Efectivamente ahora era Jak Oscuro, fue contra el MG Rex el cual comenzó a lanzar sus misiles pero Jak Oscuro le arrojo su explosión oscura y lo voto contra el piso

Stallord intento aplastarlo pero gracias a su inmunidad Jak no sintió nada y disparo dañando no solo a Stallord, sino también a Cronos, Argorok y a Popokarimu

Daxter- ¡Eso es todo lo que tienen fenómenos!

Desde el piso comenzaron a venir a atacar Ciokina, Kraid, un Stalchid, unos Bad Piggies, unos Chimeras, la Reyna Bulbo, Chain Chomp, NANCY M1847J y un MG Gekko

Chain- ¡Wau Wau!

NANCY- Ningún humano podrá vencer a esta unidad

MG Gekko- Grrrrrr

Piggie- Jejejeje

Daxter-Vamos Jak muéstrales

Jak golpeo el piso con su bomba oscura y mando lejos a todos

Daxter- Oye Jak aun queda ese

Ahí estaba Giratina, Jak le disparo su explosión oscura y Giratina contraataco con su Dragoalinto sin embargo Jak se cubrió con su inmunidad

Daxter- Se ve rudo, ya sabes que hacer amigo

Jak se transformo en el Gigante Oscuro y comenzó a luchar contra Giratina

Ratchet- No puedo creer que el pueda hacer eso

Keira- es solo eco oscuro

Ratchet- El tiene eco oscuro ¿Qué tenemos nosotros Clank?

Clank- Eeehee… ¿La TAUN?

Banjo- Por lo visto el eco oscuro no s suficiente para vencer a esa bestia

Así era, el efecto del eco oscuro se había acabado y aunque Giratina quedo apenas con 9PS en s vida ahora podía vencer a Jak y Daxter de un tiro y para empeorarlo mientras los héroes veían la batalla un Chimera libero a los enjaulados y ahora todas las criaturas tenían rodeado a Jak

Daxter- Lo siento Jak, es el fin

Jak- Se acabo Dax, todo nuestro mundo será destruido

Cronos- Descuida, no t haremos nada

Jak- ¿Qué?

NANCY- Así es esta unidad ni los piensa atacar

Rabbid- Buddad

Daxter- ¿Pero por qué?

Stalchid- Aunque no lo parezca tenemos sentimientos

Devil- Asi es, puede que sea un demonio maligno pero tengo el corazón como para saber que no mereces perder tu mundo

Oxide- Tu lo has dicho amigo, no sé cómo me sentiría si mi mundo estuviera en peligro

Ratchet- Es que ese es el problema no solo Villa Refugio está en peligro, sino también todos sus mundos

Chain- ¡Wau!

Keeta- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Banjo- Una criatura llamada Tabbu está jugando con nosotros por que planea quedarse con todos nuestros hogares, pero la única manera de detenerlo es abrir un portal a su mundo y por desgracia no podemos

Pero Giratina uso su poder y abrió un portal

Qwark- ¿Estas diciendo que ahí es a donde tenemos que ir?

Giratina asintió

Jak- Pero y ustedes

Stallord- Nos portaremos bien, Vayan nuestros hogares dependen de eso, háganlo por nosotros y por cada ser que habite alguno de los universos

Daxter- ¡Genial! Vamos Jak, Keira tú te quedaras y haras de niñera de estos adorables muchachos

Keira- ¡¿Qué?!

Ya estaban todos en frente del portal y Jak se detuvo

Ratchet- Oye amigo ¿Por qué te detienes?

Jak- La última vez que cruce uno de estos acabe 2 años en prisión

Ratchet- No te preocupes ahora estoy contigo

Criaturas- Buena suerte (Cada cual lo dijo en su propio idioma)

Jak- Andando

Daxter- Tu lo has dicho ¡Andando!

Qwark- ¡Siiiiii!

Así Banjo, Kazooie, Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter, Qwark y Grunty cruzaron el portal, mientras Keira se quedo con el resto de las criaturas

Devil- ¿Lo lograran?

Keira- Estoy segura de eso

Oxide- Me preguntó si Crash estará metido en esto también

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio El Gunship sobrolara la aldea Ikary pero veran que no todo esta normal en ese universo pues encontraran habitantes de otros mundos guiados por el gran Nathan Spencer y para empeorar las cosas a los Ikary Warriors no les gusta que su universo tenga tantas visitas ¿A quienes se encontraran los heroes? ¿Podra Master Chief hablar con Spencer? ¿Samus podra reparar su nave? ¿Red encontrara un viejo amigo? ¿Que accion tomaran los Ikary Warriors? ¿Tendra Tabbu que considerarlos una amenaza? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Aldea Ikary, El campamento de Spencer"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capitulo, se que me atrase pero para compensarlos les traje un cap bastante largo

Ahora voy a responder otra pregunta que me hicieron y es que al final del capitulo 25 Egle menciona que habria el universo del videojuego 2 ¿Eso es cierto?

Pues en un principio yo lo habia puesto a manera de broma pero ahora me vinieron una que otra idea asi que quiza si sea posible

Finalmente agradezco a mi amigo Pablo por dejarme su review y me despido hasta el siguiente cap


	28. Aldea ikary parte 1

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola todos aquí les traigo otro cap ojala lo disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 28- Aldea Ikary, el Campamento de Spencer

En el Subespacio Tabbu organizo otra de sus batallas, esta vez entre Wes (Pokemon Coliseum) y Sylux (Metroid Prime: Hunters)

Wes- No salve al mundo de la amenaza de los pokemon oscuros para que me derrotes aquí ¡Ve Bayleef!

Sylux- Déjame mostrarte de lo que un caza recompensas es capaz, tu monstruito no me vencerá

El Caza recompensas comenzó a disparar pero Bayleef lo esquivo y le dio hojas navajas a lo que Sylux contraataco y el pokemon le dio una embestida que lo transformo en trofeo

Pero Tabbu salió y con su látigo atrapo a Bayleef

Wes- ¡No Bayleef! ¡Espeon, Umbreon ayúdenme!

Wes saco a ambos pokemon

Tabbu- Dame con todo lo que tienes

Wes- Tu lo has dicho ¡Espeon confusión Umbreon poder oculto!

Ambos atacaron a Tabbu pero él se defendió con un rayo más potente que el de ellos, luego les arrojo a Bayleef encima y les disparo transformando a Wes y sus pokemon en trofeo

Tabbu- Eso fue divertido, pero me parece que fui descuidado al juntar a muchos personajes en una sola dimensión, mejor veré si considerarlos o no una amenaza

Mientras en otro universo el Gunship acababa de salir de un portal y ahora surcaba los cielos

En su interior se encontraban como pilota y copiloto Samus y Master Chief respectivamente que charlaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida y por el otro lado de la nave estaban Cortana, quien estaba desconcertada pues nunca había visto a Master hablar tanto, y Red que cepillaba a su Eevee y a su Pikachu

Red vio a Samus y a Master

Red- Vaya Eevee por lo visto estamos de sobra en la nave ¿No?

Eevee- Vui

Cortana- ¿Qué insinúas niño?

Red- Solo que ese par de tortolos estarían mejor solos jajajaja

Cortana- ¡No seas ridículo! ¡El Master Chief es el mejor soldado de todos! ¡No tiene tiempo para esas estupideces!

Red- Pues por lo visto te equivocas

Eevee- Vui

Pikachu- Pi

M. Chief- Oigan por que tanto ruido

Samus- Déjalos John solo están charlando

Cortana- ¡¿Le dijiste tu verdadero nombre?!

Red- No te dije

Pikachu- Pi pika pika

Red- Oigan mi Pikachu quiere salir ¿Podemos aterrizar?

M. Chief- No

Red- A diferencia de ustedes yo no me paso mis aventuras en una nave espacial, yo voy a pie o a lo mucho en bicicleta

M. Chief- Estamos en un mundo desconocido bajar sería peligroso

Red se volteo a la ventana y vio algo que nunca espero ver

Red- ¡Un Magkarp! ¡Samus, Chief! ¡Un Magikarp!

Samus- ¿Qué es un Magikarp?

Red- ¡Un pokemon medio débil! ¡Pero de todas formas un pokemon!

M. Chief- Solo lo dices para bajar, apuesto que ni existen los Magikarp

Red saco su pokedex

Pokedex- Magikarp, el pokemon pescado no es precisamente rápido ni fuerte, es el pokemon más debilucho y simplón de todos los que hay

Red- ¿Ahora me creen?

Cortana- Se nota que ese Magikarp no es precisamente el pokemon mas querido

Samus- Tu ganas Red decenderemos

Mientras se acercaban la nave Vaus (Arkanooid) se acerco velozmente hacia ellos con 2 seres encima eran Nathan Spncer (Bionic Commando/ Top Secret) y Rocket (Rocket Robot on Wheels)

Spencer- ¿Listo Rocket?

El robot asinto

Specer- ¡Ahora Vaus!

Vaus los impulso hacia el Gunship y con su brazo bionico y su rayo retractor respectivamente se colgaron

Cortana- ¡Master Chief nos atacan!

M. Chief- Red, ¿Tienes algo que vuele?

Red- Pues deje a Piidgeotto en el PC pero todavía tengo esto ¡Sal ya Charizard!

M. Chief- Préstamelo

Chief se monto en Charizard y fueron a atacar con el rifle de asalto

Pero Charizard fue atacado por… notas musicales, Chief se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo atacaba y vio a Toe Jam, Earl (Toe Jam y Earl), Frogger (Frogger), Mido (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) y a un perro (Duck Hunt) que se mataba de risa

Red- Master, Charizard posee un ataque definitivo llamado anillo Igneo

M. Chief- Úsalo Charizard

Charizard lanzo su ataque pero un Abra (Pokemon Verde, Rojo) Tele transporto a Toe Jam y a los demás

Red- Un minuto, yo conozco a ese Abra

Samus- ¡John cuidado!

Un Bronto Burt (Kirbys Dreamland) se dirigía a embestir a Chief pero Samus lo derribo con el Paralyzer, sin embargo en medio de aquello Ballon Fighter (Ballon Fight) apareció y le dio una patada en la cara a Chief, quien quiso apuntarle pero Sasquatch (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) salto y lo derribo junto a Charizard

Samus- ¡No John!

Cortana- Samus, creo que todo esto fue una distracción

Samus- ¿A qué te refieres?

Cortana- Mientras luchábamos el hombre del brazo Bionico desactivo el motor y ahora caeremos

Red- ¡No debimos descender!

Mientras caían Samus se puso su traje de poder y Red alisto sus pokeballs y su bicicleta

Ambos salieron

Spencer- Ríndanse, si quieren a estos 2 a salvo

Vinieron Mobo y Robo (Bonanza Bros) cargando a Charizard y Pooka y Fygar (Dig Dug) cargando a Master

Red- ¡Charizard!

Samus- ¡John!

Red- Nos rendimos

-¡Spencer alto! Yo conozco a ese chico

Red no podía creer lo que veía

Red- ¿Bill? Amigo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bill (Pokemon Verde, Rojo)- Hola Red, descuida Spencer, Red es de los buenos, es ese héroe del que tanto te hable

Spencer- Desátenlos

Master y Charizard quedaron libres

M. Chief- ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

Spencer- Cierto, salgan

Un monten de criaturas de todo tipo salieron

Spencer- Lamento lo de su nave, la repararemos en seguida, yo soy Nathan Spencer y este es mi equipo, todos fuimos subsionados por portales y algunos incluso perdimos nuestros universos a manos de Tabbu

Red- Ese es el villano que se llevo a mis amigos

Spencer- Tabbu nos dejo a todos atrapados en este universo, pero déjenme presentarles a mi equipo, ellos son Bill, Bronto, Gooey (Kirby Dreamland 3), Mido, Rey Deku (The Legend of Zelda: Majora Mask), Dr. Lobe (Big Brain Academy), Perro, Jimmy T (Wario Ware inc: _Mega Microgame$!_), Gol (Eggerlad), Diskun (Famicom Disk Sistem), Ballon Fighter, Mii (Wii), Avatar (X Box 360), MeeMee (Monkey Ball), Neko (Chu Chu Rocket!), Beat (Jet Set Radio), Mobo, Robo, Toe Jam, Earl, BD Joe (Crazy Taxi), Slippy (Star Fox), Mono Rojo (Ape Academy), Sasquatch, Claude Speed (Grand Thieft Auto 2), Guy (Final Fight), Ray (Phantom Detective), Charlie (Street Fighter Alpha), Amingo (Marvel vs Capcom 2: New age of Heroes), Frogger, Rocket, Lili (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection), Alex (Tekken 2), Pooka, Fygar, Mizuti (Baten Kaitos), Princesa Tomate (Princess Tomato), Dino Riki (The Adventures of Dino Riki), Rex (Trog!), Kaptn Kroozr (Wacko), Mr. Hot Dog (Buguertime), Coily (Q*Bert), Adventure (Adventure Atari 2600), Vaus, Lobo Game and Watch (Game and Watch Egg), Serpiente (Snake) y Exterminador (Milipede), sientanse comodos y bienvenidos al equipo

M. Chief- Samus iré a hablar con él, esto puede ser más grave de lo que pensábamos

Samus- De acuerdo yo supervisare la reparación de mi nave

Red- Así que el Magikarp y el Abra eran tuyos Bill

Bill- Así es, pero tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

Red- Tabbu tiene a Green y a Blue y no me rendiré hasta salvarlos

Bill- Ese Tabbu cada vez me hace enojar mas, ves a Mr Hot Dog, ese Tabbu transformo en trofeos a sus amigos el huevo, el pepinillo e incluso a su enemigo Petter, por eso esta tan deprimido

Red- Vaya

Lili- Oye Bill, ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Bill- Claro, Red ella es Lili y por increíble que parezca pelea bien

Red- Hola soy Red mucho gusto

Lili- Igualmente Red, eres la única persona normal en este lugar

Bill- ¿Y yo?

Lili- Tú no eres tan normal que digamos

Pikachu- Pika pika

Lili- Oye que linda criaturita

Red- ¿Te gusta? Se llama Pikachu

Lili- Claro, Bill ya nos hablo mucho de los pokemon, ¿Me muestras tus otros pokemons?

Red- Por supuesto

Red saco todas sus pokeballs

Red- Chicos conozcan a mi nueva amiga

Bulbasaur, Eevee, Charizard, Squirtle y Snorlax salieron

Lili- Son geniales

Red- Y tengo más en el PC

Mientras

Samus- ¿Seguros que pueden reparar el Gunship?

Slippy- Desde luego, los Airwings se destruyen a cada rato y yo siempre los reparo

Dr. Lobe- Pues lo estás haciendo mal, el motor no va ahí

Slippy- Si va ahí ¿O tu qué opinas?

BD Joe- Pues yo a lo mucho solo reparo mi taxi pero opino que Rex y Alex no deberían morder el motor

Dr. Lobe- ¡Suelten eso! Un día de estos voy a evaluar su cerebro

Slippy- Sean dinosaurios buenos

Dino Riki- Déjenmelo a mí ya estoy acostumbrado a tratar con dinosaurios

Samus veía como Dino Riki se peleaba con Alex y Rex y de paso Claude intentaba pararlos

Samus-Reparar mi nave va ser más difícil de lo que pensé

Cortana- Quizá mucho más difícil

El perro de Duck Hunt se mataba de risa

Mientras

M. Chief- Y eso es lo que pasó

Spencer- Pero no se qué hacer, hasta que a Tabbu le dé la gana no podemos salir de este mundo

Rey Deku- Y lo malo es que los habitantes de este mundo nos detestan

M. Chief- Debemos ir por Tabbu

Adventure- Yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida si es necesario con tal d vencer al patán ese que destruyo mi universo

Exterminador- Todos estamos dispuestos a eso

Spencer- Muy bien Chief, te puedo asegurar que en cuanto Tabbu nos saque de este mundo será su fin

Ballon Fighter- Pagara por destruir mi mundo

Tabbu- Vaya, creo que si los debería considerar una amenaza, creo que algo más va pasar

En otra parte de ese mismo universo otro portal se abrió y salieron un par de héroes colgados de un Cypher eran Marco y Snake

Marco- Oye ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que el Cypher aguante nuestro peso?

Solid- Lo suficiente hasta que logremos descender, no te preocupes Marco

Pero alguien comenzó a disparar y destruyo el Cypher

Marco y Solid- ¡Ahhhhhh!

Ambos cayeron de cara al piso

-Bienvenidos a la aldea Ikary, soy Heidern (The King of Fighters 94)

Solid- ¿Qué quieres?

Heidern- Solo ríndanse y nadie saldrá herido

Marco- No pienso rendirme

Heidern- Entonces ¡Ataquen Ikary Warriors!

Tabbu- Galleom

Galleom- Señor, ya invadimos Sim City

Galleom traía el trofeo del Dr. Wright

Tabbu- Tengo una misión para ti

Galleom- ¿Cuál señor?

Tabbu- Prepara al ejercito del emisario subespacial, atacaran la aldea Ikary

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Marco y Snake se aliaran con los Ikary Warriors para hacer entrar en razón a los seres de otros mundos que a su vez estarán planeando derrotar a Tabbu pero en medio del conflicto Galleom vendrá más fuerte que nunca y solo quedara algo por hacer ¡Ataquen Ikary Warriors ¿Podrán los héroes detener a Galleom? ¿Marco conocerá a algún Ikary? ¿El equipo de Spencer saldrá vivo de todo esto? ¿Salvaran la aldea Ikary o acabara invadida por Tabbu? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Aldea Ikary parte 2, La invasión de Tabbu"

* * *

Bueno ese fue la primera parte del cap, lamento haberlo cortado a la mitad pero me inspire y el capi se paso de largo, jeje pero pronto publicare la segunda parte

Quiero agradecer por dejarme reviews a

Pablo: Me alegra bastante que te guste mi historia amigo y tienes razón la batalla de Banjo contra los Bad Piggies es graciosa disfrute escribiéndola jeje

Sthepy: Tu descuida igual me pasa a mi lo del inter lento jeje, pero bueno ya incluí al Ballon Fighter, aunque antes pensaba ponerlo de protagonista tendrá que quedarse con los secundarios al igual que Tamagon, Toe Jam, Leon S Kennedy y muy probablemente Ness, Pit, Fox y Spyke, pero bueno no puedo ponerlos a todos, PD: que Pichu se apure en avisarle a Arceus por que la cosa se va poner fea con Tabbu jaja

Bueno me voy pero antes les pregunto ¿de todas las peleas que Tabbu organizo en el subespacio cual es su favorita? La mía es la de Deoxys vs King Hippo, bueno sin más que decir me despido


	29. Aldea Ikary parte 2

El Universo del Videojuego

Bueno se que en el cap anterior los deje a mitad d la historia pero ya les traigo la segunda parte

* * *

Capitulo 29- Aldea Ikary parte 2, La Invasión de Tabbu

Heidern- Entonces ¡Ataquen Ikary Warriors!

3 sujetos salieron de su escondite eran Ralf Jones (Ikary Warriors), Clark Steel (Ikary Warriors) y Leona Heidern (The King of Fighters 96)

Marco y Snake se prepararon para la batalla pero los Ikary Warriors se detuvieron

Heidern- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no atacan?

Ralf- Yo lo conozco

Heidern- ¿Qué?

Leona- Si, el es Marco Rossi, líder de los Peregrine Falcons

Heidern- Ya veo

Marco- Un minuto ¿Cómo abe todo eso?

Ralf- Vamos Marco ¿No nos recuerdas amigo? Somos tus colegas yo el gran Ralf, y mis amigos Clark y Leona, juntos derrotamos a Morden y a su ejército del futuro

Marco- Pues no me acuerdo

Clark- No me sorprende

Solid- ¿Por qué?

Clark- Salió de uno de esos portales por lo tanto este Marco puede venir de un tiempo antes de que nos conociéramos

Ralf- Claro, olvide que esos portales además de traer seres de otros mundos también traen seres de otras épocas

Solid- Pero si Marco es tan amigo suyo ¿Por qué nos dispararon?

Heidern- Es que últimamente un montón de criaturas raras están saliendo de portales y amenazan la seguridad, por eso nos mandaron a llamar

Marco- Creo saber qué es lo que pasa

Leona- ¿Qué?

Marco- Lo que ocurre es que esas criaturas deben estar confundidas y por esa razón atacan

Clark- Tienes razón pero ¿Qué aconsejas que hagamos?

Solid- Podemos intentar dialogar con ellos, Marco y yo también venimos de otra dimensión así que quizá no nos hagan daño

Heidern- Buena idea, esas criaturas se armaron un campamento en el bosque

Mientras tanto en el campamento

M. Chief- Hola Samus ¿Qué tal te fue?

Samus- Pues al principio tenía mis dudas pero el Gunship quedo como nuevo

Robo- Siempre pueden contar con los Bonanza Bros

Mobo y Robo chocaron las manos

Mono Rojo- También ayudo el gran mono rojo, ósea yo

Ray- Su nave ya está lista para partir

M. Chief- ¿Y Red?

Samus- Esta con su nueva amiga desayunando

M. Chief- Vaya muchacho, creo que es muy fuerte para ser solo un niño

Samus- Si, logro vencer a Ridley

M. Chief- Pro mejor vamos a comer, necesitaremos fuerzas para lo que viene

Samus- Si John

M. Chief- Cortana tu cuida la nave

Cortana- Desde luego Master Chief

En la mesa de comida el Lob le había servido huevos a Red y a Lili

Lili- Venga Red come

Red- Pues es la primera vez que como huevos en 2D

Lili- Descuida saben mejor de lo que se ven

Bill- Ten Red es toda la comida pokemon que me queda y mis pokemon ya comieron así que alimenta a los tuyos

Red- Gracias Bill

En la mesa Samus, Master y Claude veían como serpiente se hacía más larga mientras mas comía

Samus- Los otros universos son más diferentes de lo que pensé

Mido- Dímelo a mí, aquí casi todos son más grandes que yo

Adventure- Les conté la vez que salve el reino de nos dragones malvados

Kroozr- Eso no es nada yo me enfrento a las amenazas intergalácticas todos los días

Mido- Pues yo viaje en el tiempo y salve Hyrule de las garras del maligno Gannondorf

Amingo- ¿Enserio?

Mido- Así es aunque había un Kokiri medio tonto llamado Link que siempre me bloqueaba el camino

Solid, Marco y los Ikary Warriors miraban todo con su binoculares

Marco- Bueno Solid andando

Heidern- No lo olviden si algo sale mal enviare a los Ikary

Solid- Si coronel

Ralf- Oye Marco, aunque no te acuerdes tu y yo somos buenos amigos, asi que cuidate amigo

Marco- Gracias Ralf

Leona- Suerte

Mientras

Lili- Vaya Red, enserio ese malvado de Tabbu se llevo a tus amigos

Red- Si, desde entonces eh viajado de dimensión en dimensión para salvarlos, ahí conocí a Samus y a Master

Lili- Sabes Red, Tu eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, te ayudare a salvar a tus amigos

Red- ¿En serio te unirás a nosotros? ¡Eso es genial!

Lili- Y quizá cuando todo esto acabe te pueda mostrar mi universo

Red- Me encantaría Lili

Lili- Red atrás tuyo

Red se volteo y vio a Sake y Marco

Solid- ¿Quién está a cargo de este campamento?

Red- ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

Rápidamente Red saco a Bulbasaur y le ordeno usar látigo cepa mediante el cual amarro a Solid y a Marco antes de que siquiera saquen sus pistolas

Lili- Vaya Red eres lo máximo

Diskun comenzó a aplaudir

Ray- Coily, Gol ayuden a Red, yo iré por Spencer

En unos segundos todos estaban rodeando a Snake y a Marco

Spencer- Bien hecho Red, tu sí que te mereces tu reputación de héroe

Bill- Bueno Red suéltalos

Bulbasaur los soltó y el Exeggcute (Pokemon Verde, Rojo) de Bill se paro en medio

Bill- Al más mínimo movimiento mi Exeggcute usara autodestrucción y los hará trofeos

Exeggcute- Cute cute

Marco- No es necesario, venimos en paz

Guy- ¿Quiénes son y que quieren?

Charlie- Respondan

Solid- Yo soy Solid Snake y el es Marco Rossi, venimos de otras dimensiones y por lo visto ustedes también

Samus- Ellos también deben estar tras Tabbu

Marco- ¿Qué?

M. Chief- Tabbu es el nombre del ser que quiere destruir todos los universos y también es él quien crea estos portales

Solid- Con que se llama Tabbu eh

Marco- Detendremos a Tabbu pero necesitamos que ustedes dejen de estar en conflicto con los habitantes de este universo

Amingo- Pero ellos nos atacaron primero

Solid- Solo piénsalo, que hubieras hecho tu si una criatura extraña se apareciera en tu mundo

Spencer- Tiene razón, muy bien grupo vamos a presentarnos a los habitantes de este mundo ya que después de todo es su mundo y ellos también están en peligro quizá nos ayuden

Tabbu- Sabia que eran una amenaza pero ya lo tengo todo bajo control

Se abrieron portales y salieron Galleom y el unos Roaders, Roturrets Gamygas, Borboras y Glices (Todos en Super Smash Bros Brawl)

Marco- ¿Qué es eso?

Spencer- Tabbu

M. Chief- Si quiere pelea le daremos pelea

Saco su comunicador

M. Chief- Cortana, tu pilotearas el Gunship en caso de que algo salga mal

Cortana- Si Chief

Solid (También con un comunicador)- Ikary Warriors me temo que la verdadera amenaza va a atacarnos, necesitare ayuda

Los Ikary Warriors llegaron y se reunieron con los demás

Red- Lili quédate atrás mío, te protegeré

Lili- Gracias Red

Bill- Salgan todos Magikarp, Exeggcute, Abra, Jolteon, Flareon y Vaporeon

Los pokemon de Red y Bill estaban listos para luchar

Samus- John ¿Estás listo?

M. Chief- Tu descuida, no es la primera guerra que enfrento

Spencer- ¿Qué quiere Tabbu de nosotros?

Galleom- Quiere destruir este mundo y ustedes son un estorbo

Heidern- Dile que no podrá hacerlo pues antes tendrá que pasar sobre mí y mi equipo

Galleom- Ríndanse o mueran

Todos- ¡Jamás!

Comenzó una gran batalla

Rocket fue y embistió contra un Roader pero el Roader fue más fuerte

Ballon Fighter cargaba a Claude Speed mientras el disparaba desde el aire

Un Glice congelo a Frogger y al Avatar pero vino Alex y lo venció de un golpe

El Sasquatch intentaba congelar a sus enemigos así que congelo un par de Glices y un Gamyga pero luego un Roader lo embistió

Mido y el mono rojo escapaban de los balazos de un Roturret

Fygar quemo un Borboras pero un Gamyga le lanzo un rayo que lo mando a volar, el Dr. Lobe intento defender a Fygar y comenzó a golpear al Gamyga con su palito pero con otro rayo el Doctor sufrió el mismo destino que Fygar, luego Vaus vino volando y choco contra la cabeza del Gamyga venciéndolo

El Rey Deku luchaba junto a Gol, Bronto y Coily contra los enemigos que se les acercaban

La Serpiente se comía a todos los Glices que veía pero un Borboras soplo y la Serpiente se choco contra un árbol

Charlie y Guy luchaban en equipo contra unos Borboras pero un par de Roaders los arrollaron

Un Roturret le disparo al Perro, así que Adventure salto y le dio un espadazo, El Roturret quiso disparar pero el Lob le arrojo un huevo

Mii peleaba mano a mano contra los Borboras, Neko se comió un par de Roaders, el Exterminador comenzó a disparar a los Roturrets, BD Joe atropellaba a todos con su taxi, Rex mordía la cara de un Gamyga

Bill- Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon combinen ataques

Un lanzallamas, rayo burbuja y atactrueno le llegaron al Gamyga y rompieron sus 2 primeras bases, luego Pooka fue a embestirlo pero Gamyga lo alejo con un rayo, entonces paso Beat y grafiteo al Gamyga y finalmente Diskun le salto en la cara

Kaptn Kroozr estaba disparando desde su mini nave pero un Roturret lo derribo

Unos Borboras soplaron tanto que dejaron a Ray inmovilizado

Un Roader había atropellado a Dino Riki

Un Glice había congelado a la princesa Tomate

Un Gamyga había vencido a Robo y Mobo

MeeMee arrollaba a todos con su bola pero un Roader la choco y la mando contra Mizuti

En un rincón Gooey se tragaba enemigos y los arrojaba, Amingo lanzaba púas y si alguien se acercaba demasiado Slippy lo golpeaba con su llave de tuercas

Toe Jam, Earl y Jimmy T estaban en un costado atacando con los regalos de Toe Jam y Earl

Galleom agarro y arrojo a Mr Hot Dog

M. Chief- ¡Ahora!

Master Chief comenzó a disparar con su Lanzacohetes, Samus con sus misiles, Snake con su lanzagranadas y Marco con su Rocket Launcher

Galleom quiso golpearlos pero Spencer uso su brazo bionico para detener el golpe

Los Ikary disparaba desde atrás de una roca, menos Ralf que con su Ralf Kick embestía Roaders

Clark- Ralf cúbrete esto es bastante peligroso

Ralf- Estas bromeando amigo esto es divertido

Leona- Ralf Jones regresa aquí en este instante o me transformare a mi forma Orichi y te traeré yo misma

Ralf- Esta bien Leona ya voy… pero antes

Ralf le arrojo una granada en la cara a Galleom

Heidern- Tenía que ser Ralf

Leona- Si, ese es Ralf

Pero los Ikary se vieron rodeados de Roturrets

Mientras Galleom intentaba golpear a Ralf pero su golpe chocaba con el Vulcan Punch de Ralf

Galleom- Debo admitir que son fuertes, pero no lo suficiente

Galleom comenzó a arrojar misiles contra los héroes y mientras se recuperaban del impacto s les tiro encima

Red y Lili que luchaban a lo lejos vieron eso

Red- Debo ayudar

Lili- Vamos

Red, Pikachu y Lili montaron a Charizard y se acercaron por aire Galleom, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Red invoco a su Snorlax encima de Galleom

Red- Golpe cuerpo Snorlax

El Golpe Cuerpo de Snorlax fue fuerte pero Galleom levanto a Snorlax y lo arrojo

Spencer- ¡Ven aquí!

Samus y Spencer tenían su rayo enganche y su brazo bionico enganchados a Galleom y con eso lo arrojaron al piso donde Master Chief le disparo con su arma Scarab

Red saco su Eevee y le ordeno usar bola sombra contra Galleom quien se puso en su forma de tanque e intento arrollar a Eevee que lo evito con su ataque doble equipo

Ralf y Marco comenzaron a disparar al tanque pero este les arrojo misiles

Pikachu le arrojo un rayo y Charizard una llamarada, Snake le dio con su lanzamisiles y Chief con su Laser Spartan

Galleom volvió a la normalidad

Spencer- ¿Te rindes?

Galleom- Que curioso yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo ¿O acaso no has visto a tu alrededor?

Un Roturret tumbo a Lili y a Red de Charizard, todos los seres de otros mundos y los Ikary Warriors estaban enjaulados

Red- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Ralf- ¡Leona! ¡Clark! ¡No!

Pero el Gunship apareció

Cortana- ¡Suban!

M. Chief- No podemos dejarlos aquí

Adventure- ¡No! ¡Váyanse y derroten a Tabbu!

Todos- ¡Vamos son nuestra última esperanza!

Galleom- No escaparan

Pero Spencer lo golpea con su brazo bionico

Spencer- Huyan, yo lo detendré Samus, Chief, Marco, Ralf y Solid subieron al Gunship

Samus- ¡Red, niña apúrense!

M. Chief- ¡Vamos amigo tu puedes!

Red, Pikachu y Lili iban en la bicicleta lo más rápido que podían pero un Roturret les disparo y aunque pudieron esquivar las balas esto causo que Lili se caiga de la bicicleta y sea congelada por un Glice, Red logro entrar pero Lili no

Red- ¡Lili! ¡Tal y como se lo prometí a Green y a Blue te salvare a ti también!

El Gunship cruzo un portal a otra dimensión

Galleom estaba llevando a sus prisioneros al Subespacio sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía en secreto

Reala- Ya verán, usare ese portal para llegar al Subespacio y vengarme de Tabbu

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Kirby y sus amigos llegaran a un universo del cual su héroe fue tragado por un portal y decidirán hacer lo que ese héroe dejo inconcluso, pero Solidus tiene otros planes ¿Qué misión tendrán los héroes? ¿Qué planea Solidus? ¿Qué tiene que ver Liquid con esto? ¿Quién saco los genes recesivos? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Isla de Shadow Moses, La misión Secreta"

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo agradezco a mi buen amigo pablo por su review y me despido hasta el siguiente cap


	30. Isla de shadow moses, la mision secreta

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola todos aquí traigo otro cap disfrútenlo

Capitulo 30- Isla de Shadow Moses, la Misión Secreta

En el subespacio, Tabbu había llamado a luchar a Starfy (Densetsu no Stafy) y a Emmet Graves (Starhawk)

Graves comenzó a disparar a Starfy, pero este con su ataque giratorio le devolvió las balas

Starfy- Nunca me derrotaras monstruo

Emmet- Los verdaderos monstruos son seres que no controlan su poder, como tú por ejemplo

Starfy- ¿Monstruo yo? ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Starfy fue con todo y Graves también, esto causo que ambos se transformen en trofeo por un empate

Tabbu veía esto junto a los seres que había tomado como rehenes

Tabbu- Eso les ocurrirá a ustedes también

Adventure- Tu ya transformaste en trofeo a la mitad de nuestro equipo y sé que no falta mucho para que el resto se les una, pero te lo advierto todavía hay seres con el poder para detenerte

Tabbu- Nadie puede detenerme, soy el ser más poderoso que hay

Slippy- Fox te detendría

Tabbu abrió un portal y de ahí salió Fox McCloud (Starfox)

Fox- ¿Qué lugar es este?

Tabbu le lanzo un rayo y lo hizo trofeo

Tabbu- Decías

Spencer- ¿Pero que harás con los trofeos?

Tabbu- Pues creo que ya es hora, solo observa lo que pasa si un trofeo pasa mucho tiempo en el subespacio

Tabbu saco 4 personajes hechos trofeo eran Gannondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal), Sam Fisher (Tom Clancys Splinter Cell) y Toni Cipriani (Grand Theft Auto 3), pero sin razón aparente los trofeos se transformaron en una especie de luz y fueron hacia Tabbu

Tabbu- Si un trofeo permanece 48 horas en el subespacio yo absorbo la esencia del personaje y aumento mi poder

Spencer- ¡Cuando salga de esta jaula pagaras todo lo que estás haciendo!

Lili- Red

Mientras en un laboratorio oculto en la isla de Shadow Moses, Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) estaba haciendo unos experimentos cuando un portal se abrió y salieron Kirby, Chris, Sly, Jill, Wesker, Solidus, Némesis y Tyrant

Otacon- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Kirby- Tranquilo, venimos en paz

Solidus- Un minuto, tú ¿En qué año estamos?

Otacon- En 2005

Solidus- Muchachos, estamos en mi universo, pero unos años en el pasado ¿Dónde está Snake?

Otacon- No lo sé, se supone que debería detener a Liquid pero un portal se lo llevo

Solidus- Bien, yo acabare su misión

Otacon- ¿Quién eres?

Solidus- El presidente

Otacon, Sly, Chris, Jill y Wesker- ¡¿Qué?!

Kirby- ¡¿Pyo?!

Nemesis y Tyrant- Grrr

Solidus- Asi es, soy el presidente, ahora vamos, es mi mundo así que yo los guio

Chris- No hay zombis ¿Verdad?

Solidus- No, ahora no lo olviden, esto es una misión de espionaje, nadie debe vernos…

Pero Wesker estaba golpeando a los guardias, Chris y Jill disparaban contra ellos, Kirby se los comía, Némesis los ahorcaba y Tyrant les daba de garrazos

Solidus- ¿Qué parte de nadie debe vernos no entendieron?

Sly- Yo si entendí, soy un ladrón es mi especialidad

Solidus- Esto va ser más difícil de lo que pensaba

Finalmente después de mucho…

Solidus- Tras esta puerta esta Liquid, Némesis y Tyrant se quedaran y evitaran que nadie pase, el resto remos a luchar

Wesker- ¿Quién te nombro jefe?

Solidus- Soy el presidente y este es mi universo

Jill- Buen punto

Némesis y Tyrant se quedaron para cuidar la puerta, los demás entraron

Liquid (Metal Gear Solid)- Ustedes no son lo que esperaba ver

Solidus- Jaja creo que si hermano

Sly- ¿Es tu hermano?

Kirby- ¡Pyoo! Tu sí que estas lleno de secretos

Liquid estaba por sacar un arma pero Chris le apunto con su Magnum

Chris- ¡Alto ahí! Ríndete, somos 6 y tu solo 1

Liquid- Cuenta de nuevo

Se aparecieron Revolver Ocelot, Vulcan Raven, Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf y Decoy Octopus (Todos en Metal Gear Solid)

Mientras, Otacon veía como otro portal se abría y esta vez salieron Nathan Drake, Cyborg Raiden y Simon Belmont

Otacon- No, no otra vez

C. Raiden- Otacon ¿Eres tú?

Otacon- ¿Te conozco?

C. Raiden- Tu debes ser un Otacon del pasado lo que quiere decir que… ¡Sí! ¡Viva! ¡Snake sigue con vida! Debo verlo

Cyborg Raiden se disponía a salir pero…

Otacon- ¿Quién eres?

C. Raiden- Yo soy el relámpago…

Drake- Ya cállate y vámonos

Simon- U día de estos le enseño el Vampire Killer doc

Los 3 salieron y vieron a todos los guardias en el piso

C. Raiden- ¿Pero qué paso aquí?

Siguieron avanzando y vieron a Némesis y Tyrant en la puerta sujetando a Gray Fox (Metal Gear)

Gray Fox-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Bestias tontas no saben quién soy!

Drake- ¿Cómo los pasaremos?

Simon- Yo dialogare con ellos

Simon bajo

Simon- ¡Siervos de Drakula, conozcan su destino o cumplan con su castigo!

Némesis y Tyrant se miraron un rato y luego les dieron campo a Simon, Drake y Cyborg Raiden

Gray Fox- ¡¿Y porque a ellos si los dejan pasar?!

Némesis- STARS

Pero adentro Revolver Ocelot luchaba contra Wesker

Ocelot disparaba como loco y aunque Wesker esquivaba la mayoría de sus balas algunas le daban, Wesker quiso darle un movimiento fantasma pero Ocelot lo esquivo y comenzo a dispararle, entonces Cyborg Raiden salió de la nada y con su espada le corto el brazo a Ocelot, Wesker aprovecho esto y con un golpe cobra lo transformo en trofeo

C. Raiden- Yo soy el relámpago, la lluvia transformada, soy Raiden, extrañaba decir eso

Vulcan Raven peleaba contra Chris Redfield

Chris esquivo sus balas del Vulcan y le ataco con su lanzallamas, pero Vulcan era resistente y fue por Chris pero cuando estaba por atacarlo quedo dormido

Drake- Amo los dardos tranquilizantes, hola soy Nathan Drake

Chris- Chris Redfield, gracias por la ayuda

Kirby luchaba contra Psycho Mantis

Kirby se intento acercar a Mantis volando, pero con su energía psíquica el levanta a Kirby y lo arroja contra el suelo, Kirby comienza a disparar con su varita estelar pero Psycho Mantis desvio las balas hacia Kirby, y justo cuando lo iba a atacar el vampire killer de Simon amarro a Psycho

Simon- El Vampire Killer es la clave de tu alma

Simon comenzó a lanzar hachas hasta que Psycho no aguanto y se transformo en trofeo

Kirby- ¡Hi!

Simon- Hola a ti también amiguito

Sniper Wolf luchaba contra Jill

Ambas se disparaban a lo lejos, un balazo le llego a Jill pero se curó con una hierba, después ambas lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo y Jill fue la ganadora transformando a Wolf en trofeo

Sly luchaba contra Decoy Octopus

Decoy intentaba golpear a Sly pero el mapache siempre lo esquivava y lo golpeaba con su bastón hasta que Decoy no aguanto y se hizo trofeo

Liquid luchaba contra Solidus

Solidus usaba sus tentáculos para arrojarle misiles en la cara a Liquid pero este seguía luchando

Solidus- Veo que eres resistente, hermano sacaste buenos genes, pero esto termina aquí

Solidus comenzó a ahorcar a Liquid con sus tentáculos pero Cyborg Raiden los aunto con su espada

C. Raiden- Los conozco a los 2 y se que ambos van a causar muchos problemas, pero ahora hay algo más importante en juego

Liquid- ¿A qué te refieres?

Kirby- Todos los mundos están en peligro, no deberíamos luchar entre nosotros

Drake- La bolita rosada tiene razón ¿Qué dicen? Ustedes 2 hacen las paces y se unen a nosotros

Solidus- Esta bien

Liquid- ¿De qué manera corren peligro?

Némesis y Tyrant entraron

Kirby- ¿Qué ocurre amigos?

Némesis y Tyrant- Grrrr

Sly- Miren por la ventana

El ejército del subespacio estaba atacando la isla

Galleom- Haber si pueden contra los primidos gigantes

Chris- Oho no es posible ¿Qué haremos?

Simon- Puedo enfrentarlos

Jill- Nos superan en número, te acabarían

Solidus- ¿Qué dices hermano? ¿Quieres evitar que ellos exterminen el universo?

Liquid- Cuenten conmigo

Un portal apareció

Drake- Justo a tiempo

Chris- ¡Vamos!

Los héroes cruzaron el portal hacia otra dimensión

Continuara…

Y en el siguiente episodio Tabbu se aburrió de sus peleas de siempre así que organizo un combate de boxeo en na de las mejores arenas del universo, y los luchadores nada más ni nada menos que el grupo de Mario y el de Pacman ¿Contra quién pelearan? ¿Sera la pelea que esperaba Tabbu? ¿Qué harán los 3 doctores? ¿Podrán ganar la batalla? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Rumble, Let_'_s Get Ready to Rumble"

Bueno eso es todo, agradezco los reviews de:

Pablo: Feliz cumpleaños amigo, espero te diviertas y suerte en tus pruebas

Mr NBA: Gracias por tus consejos los tomare en cuenta

Sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente cap


	31. Rumble, Let's Get Ready to Rumble

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola mundo aquí viene otro cap de mi fic disfrútenlo

* * *

Capitulo 31- Rumble, Let_'_s Get Ready to Rumble

En el subespacio 2 personajes habían salido de portales, eran Vexx (Vexx PS2) y Kingsley (Kingsley's Adventure)

Kingsley- ¿Qué lugar es este? No se parece a Fruit Kingdom

Vexx- ¿Quién eres tú? Seguro uno de los sirvientes de lord Jabu

Kingsley- ¿Quién es lord Jabu?

Vexx- Por el honor de los habitantes del reino de astara que tu amo injustamente mato, yo Vexx te acabare

Kingsley- Vaya demente, si quieres vencer a este caballero te tocara probar el filo de mi espada

Kingsley dio un espadazo a Vexx pero él se cubrió con sus garras mágicas y le dio un potente garrazo que lo alejo, Kingsley aprovecho y le comenzó a disparar con su ballesta, Vexx salto de un ágil movimiento e intento dar un garrazo pero Kingsley se cubrió con su escudo y le dio un espadazo, así comenzaron a luchar garrazos contra espadazos

Pero eran observados por Tabbu y sus prisioneros

Dr Lobe- ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Es una trampa de Tabbu para transformarlos en trofeo!

Ambos dejaron de pelear y vieron a Tabbu y a unas cuantas criaturas encerradas en jaulas

Tabbu- Que mal no pude terminar de ver la pelea

Tabbu lanzo 2 rayos y Kingsley y Vexx acabaron hechos trofeo

Tabbu- Y todo por tu culpa

Tabbu saco de su jaula al Dr Lobe y lo hizo trofeo

Spencer- ¡Noooo!

Con eso los únicos prisioneros de Tabbu que seguían en pie eran Spencer, Mido, Frogger, Rocket, Dino Riki, Rex, Kaptn Kroozr y Adventure

Mido- Eres un abusivo, déjame salir y te daré una lección

Kroozr- ¡Mido no!

Tabbu saco a Mido de su jaula, el Kokiri saco una nuez Deku y se la lanzo a Tabbu pero este de un rayo lo hizo trofeo

Dino Riki- Me toca, yo te venceré

Tabbu libero a Dino Riki comenzó a arrojar piedras pero Tabbu fue en picada hacia él, sin embargo Dino Riki lo esquivo y le arrojo una antorcha pero Tabbu se dio la vuelta saco su látigo, con el atrapo al cavernícola y lo arrojo contra el suelo transformándolo en trofeo

Tabbu- ¿Alguien más?

Adventure- Yo te mostrare lo que…

Spencer- Basta Adventure, no lo hagas

Frogger- Pero Spencer Adventure solo quiere…

Spencer- No quiero perder a mas amigos

Kroozr- Tienes razón

Tabbu- Asi me gusta, aunque me quede con ganas de una buena pelea… ¡Esperen! Qué mejor que el boxeo, ya vuelvo, si quieren pueden verme en esa pantallita

Y en un ring de boxeo

Arbitro (Ready 2 Rumble Boxing)- Damas y caballeros ¡Let_'_s Get Ready to Rumble!

Publico- ¡Siiiii!

El Árbitro estaba presentando a los luchadores, en este caso Stoney Rigatoni y Dragon Chew (Los 2 en Ready 2 Rumble Revolution)

Rigatoni- Vengo a por el cinturón

Dragon Chew- Vamos, Saltamontes

Se iban a golpear pero Tabbu se apareció e interrumpió la pelea

Tabbu- ¡Alto!

Arbitro- ¿Qué ocurre?

Tabbu- Tengo una mejor pelea

Rigatoni y Chew se fueron a sentar y Tabbu tomo el papel de arbitro

Tabbu- Eh aquí a los luchadores

2 Portales aparecieron, de uno salieron Mario, Crash, Megaman, Sonic, Roll y Protoman, pero del otro salen Rayman, Bomberman, Pacman y Sackboy

Publico- ¡Pelea!

Mario preparo su sombrero volador, Bomberman preparo sus bombas, Crash saco su bazooca, Sackboy preparo su Pop It, el resto se preparaban para luchar excepto 1, Megaman

Megaman- ¿Por qué debo luchar contra ustedes? ¡No somos enemigos!

Los héroes se calmaron y pensaron, a nadie se le habría ocurrido eso

Sackboy es quien se dirige a Megaman y le estrecha la mano en señal de amistad, los otros héroes siguen su ejemplo y en unos segundos ya todos eran amigos

Y en el público se abre un portal y salen los 3 doctores

Willy- Mira, es Megaman

Eggman- También están Sonic, Mario, Crash y los 2 robots

Cortex- ¿Pero quienes son los otros 4?

Publico- ¡Que no iban a pelear!

Tabbu- Vaya Megaman, tienes razón, no son enemigos, pero eso se puede arreglar

Tabbu chasquea los dedos y se abre un portal del que sale Evil Crash (Crash Twinsanity)

Crash- ¡Ohaaa!

Evil Crash vio a su contraparte y se tiro sobre él para atacarlo

Mario- ¡Crash!

Y se abrió otro portal del cual sale un ser parecido a Bomberman, Plasma Bomber (Super Bomberman 2)

Bomberman Oh no es Plasma

Ni bien lo dice Plasma ya le dispara bombazos

Mario- ¡Oh no! Está trayendo a nuestras versiones oscuras, seguro me trae a Shadow Mario

Sonic- A mi quizá me traiga al Metal Sonic

Tabbu- Me temo que será al revés, en vez de traer el oscuro para Mario y el Metálico para Sonic, voy a traer el oscuro para Sonic y el metálico para Mario

Se abren 2 portales y salen Metal Mario (Super Smash Bros 64) y Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgeog 2006)

Metal Mario corre a golpear a Mario

Sonic- Pero Mephiles es de Shadow no mío

Ni bien dijo eso Mephiles le lanzo un rayo

Luego se abre otro portal y sale Dark Rayman (Rayman)

Rayman- Creí que me había deshecho de ti

Rayman y Dark Rayman comienzan a pelear y de otro poral sale un Sackbot (Little Big Planet 2)

Sackboy sabía que Tabbu lo trajo para luchar contra él, pero estaba confundido ¿Por qué? Había visto varios Sackbots y no eran tan peligrosos, entonces miro mas detenidamente, ese Sackbot estaba en modo hostil

Luego se abre otro portal y sale Tocman (Pacman World) quien se abalanza a luchar contra Pacman

Megaman- ¿Y quién me vas a mandar? Ya derrote a Bass

Y de un portal sale un robot como Megaman pero con algunos rasgos distintos y mas grande, era Copia de X (Megaman Zero)

Copia de X- No puede ser, eres X

Megaman- ¿Quién?

Copia de X- Te destruiré para demostrar que yo soy el único Megaman X

Protoman- Oye Mega ¿Lo conoces?

Megaman- No lo había visto en mi vida…

Pero la copia de X ya estaba atacando a Mega, Protoman lo quiso ayudar pero fue atacado por Darkman (Megaman 5) que acababa de salir de un portal

Protoman- Estarás acabada copia barata

Protoman fue a luchar

Roll- ¿Y qué me enviaras? Yo no tenga enemigos propios

Pero se abre otro portal y sale Splashwoman (Megaman 9)

Roll- ¿Mi hermana?

Tabbu- Antes de que Light la reprograme

Roll se decidió a atacar antes de que Splashwoman lo haga

Tabbu- Eh aquí la gran batalla

Cortex-Vaya, están luchando contra sus dobles

Willy- Cuando vuelva a mi dimensión buscare a ese que pelea con Megaman, me seria de ayuda

Eggman- Ya cállense y vean la pelea

En Mario contra Metal Mario, el metálico le estaba dando unos buenos golpes al fontanero pero Mario se defendió y le dio un golpe que alejo a Metal Mario y le saco moneditas, Metal Mario vino a embestirle a toda velocidad pero Mario le salto en la cara y se alejo de nuevo, Mario se puso su traje de rana con el que intento saltarle encima al metálico pero el Metálico le dio un gancho con el que lo mando lejos y le quito su poder, luego se transformo en Mario caparazón con un caparazón Koopa y envistió al Metálico pero este hizo un metal tornado y le volvió a quitar su poder

Mario- Bueno, la tercera es la vencida

Mario se comió un champiñón roca y se volvió Mario Roca con eso aplasto al Metalico y lo hizo trofeo

En Sonic contra Mephiles, Sonic corría a toda velocidad hacia Mephiles quien comenzó a dispararle rayos pero Sonic los esquivo con su velocidad, se acerco y le dio un Spin Atack a Mephiles que intento defenderse pero Sonic lo agarro a puñetazos y de un Spin Dash lo convirtió en trofeo

Sonic- Sonic es mi nombre y la velocidad mi deporte

En Crash contra Evil Crash, Evil atacaba a zarpazos pero Crash lo alejo de un tornado y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Evil garro a Crash y lo tiro al piso intento saltarle encima pero Crash lo pateo, Evil quedo algo noqueado a lo que el Bandicoot uso su bazooca y comenzó a disparar frutas Wumpa hasta que Evil quedo hecho trofeo y Crash hizo su baile acostumbrado

En Megaman contra copia X, ambos se daban de cañonazos pero de uno de los cañones de Mega salió un tornado que dejo a copia X en el piso, Megaman aprovecho y se barrio contra su oponente transformándolo en trofeo

Megaman- Un robot Master vencido ¿Estás bien?

En Bomberman contra Plasma Bomber, Bomberman y Plasma se daban de puñetazos pero plasma uso un haz de plasma y alejo a Bomberman, Plasma aprovecho que Bomberman estaba en el piso y le arrojo una bomba, pero Bomberman salto antes de que la bomba explote y le arrojo una de sus propias bombas a Plasma transformándolo en trofeo

En Roll contra Splashwoman, Splash fue a atacar con su tridente pero Roll le puso un balde en la cabeza, lo golpeo con un trapeador y después literalmente barrio con su oponente, y cuando estaba debilitada Roll le disparo con su Roll Buster cargado al máximo y transformo a Splash en trofeo

Roll- Tengo que dar lo mejor de mi cuando mi hermano está muy ocupado como para darme una mano

En Pacman contra Tocman, Pacman le votaba Pac Puntos pero Tocman le salto encima, Pacman lo esquivo y rodo hacia él, pero el robot le dio un golpe, rápidamente Pacman le revoto encima y lo transformo en trofeo

Pacman- Si te acabe ahora imagínate si hubiera cenado

En Sackboy contra Sackbot, el robot comenzó a golpear a Sackboy hasta hacerlo entrar en estado de enojo, saco su Pop It y creó una pistola de aire con la que alejo al Sackbot y creó un panel eléctrico tras suyo para electrocutarlo, mientras se electrocutaba creo su catástrofe de carbón y la arrojo sobre el Sackbot transformándolo en trofeo

En Rayman contra Dark Rayman, ambos se dan un gancho, Dark Rayman va a atacarle directamente pero Rayman vuela como helicóptero y lo esquiva, luego le dispara con su pistola de destapa caños y lo convierte en trofeo

Rayman- ¡Sí! O Como diría los Rabbids… ¡Daaaaa!

En Protoman contra Darkman, Darkman le disparo a Protoman pero este se cubrió con su proto escudo, se le acerca y decide acabarlo de una vez con su golpe big bang, que por más que también logra acabar a Darkman de una también daña al héroe

Héroes- Vencimos

Bomberman- ¡Ese debe ser Tabbu!

Crash- ¡Aaaa!

Los héroes le saltaron encima pero un portal apareció entre ellos y Tabbu y se llevo a los héroes

Tabbu- Gracias por su tiempo en esta batalla

Dragon Chew- Cuando quieras

Tabbu se va

Willy- ¡Que buena batalla!

Cortex- Eh visto mejores

Eggman- ¡Tontos! ¿No se dan cuenta de algo?

Cortex- ¿Qué?

Eggman- ¡Se fueron sin nosotros!

Willy- ¿Y que esperamos? A por ellos

Y así con su aparato los científicos viajaron a otra dimensión

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio los habitantes del reino de los hongos están preocupados por la repentina desaparición de Mario, pero un ser de otra dimensión se ofrecerá para resolver el problema ¿Encontraran a Mario? ¿Luigi obtendrá el valor para buscar a su hermano? ¿Quién será el visitante de otra dimensión? ¿Qué estará tramando el rey de los Koopas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Reino de los hongos, Entre príncipes y fontaneros"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capitulo ahora un curiosidad, sabían que este es el primer fan fic donde aparecen Adventure de atari 2600 y Rocket de Rocket Robot on Wheels

Ahora les daré una gran noticia, el universo del videojuego esta en sus últimos capítulos, así es tal como lo oyen este gran fic esta por acabarse, así que no se pierdan de leer ninguno de los capítulos que vendrán pues ya falta poco para la gran reunión de los héroes, si disfrutaste viendo a tus héroes favoritos pues vas a disfrutar las batallas que están por venir, no te lo pierdas

Y ahora agradezco los reviews de

Pablo: Bueno amigo, espero que te haya ido bien en tus pruebas, y te comprendo, si no se me hubiera cortado la luz este capítulo se hubiera publicado ayer

Pokemongraymaster: Bueno en unos pocos capítulos van a explicar mejor lo de los trofeos jeje, y los personajes que sugieres son buenos, no los había tomado en cuenta, aunqu al Megaman zero no los había puesto para que no los confundan con Mega y Zero, algo parecido con Ryu Hayabusa que no lo puse por si lo confundían con el Ryu de Street Fighter, al resto no sé si los pueda poner puesto que ya estoy por los últimos capitulos aunque 101 me esta convenciendo para salir en el próximo cap pero lo dejare a criterio de los lectores, y descuida que si el personaje no aparece en el universo del videojuego lo hara en la secuela

Me despido pero antes les dejare una pregunta ¿Les gustaría ver un personaje de Fallout entre los protagonistas? Dejen un review con su respuesta y según esto pondré un personaje de esta mítica saga, bueno ahora si me despido hasta el siguiente cap


	32. Entre principes y Fontaneros

El Universo del Videojuego

Hola mundo aquí les traigo uno de los capítulos de la recta final pues tal y como dije faltan unos capítulos y este fic se acabara así que disfrútenlo

* * *

Capitulo 32- Reino de los Hongos, Entre Príncipes y Fontaneros

En el Subespacio 2 portales se abrieron y salieron Yoshi (Super Mario World) y Joel (The Last of Us)

Yoshi- ¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar se ve raro

Pero Joel le estaba apuntando con su revolver

Joel- ¿Y tú que eres un nuevo tipo de infectado?

Yoshi- Oye amigo baja esa cosa, podrías lastimar a alguien

Joel- Que te quede claro monstruito, yo no soy tu amigo

Yoshi extendió su lengua y se comió el revolver

Yoshi- Ahora no lastimaras a nadie

Joel- Mira no se qué capacidades te dieron esos malditos hongos pero te equivocas si crees que estoy desarmado

Joel saco su machete

Yoshi- ¡No insultes a los Toads! Ellos no me dieron ningún poder, pero te enseñare mis poderes si tanto te interesa

Yoshi se metió en su huevo y choco a Joel, pero cuando salió de su huevo Joel le ataco con su machete, Yoshi extendió su lengua y se comió su machete

Yoshi- Rasposo

Joel- No otra vez

Yoshi puso un huevo y se lo lanzo a Joel en la cara, Joel saco su escopeta y le disparo a Yoshi, pero el extendió su lengua y se comió la escopeta

Joel- ¡Quieres ya dejar de hacer eso!

Yoshi salto y comenzó a darle un montón de patadas en la cara a Joel, el superviviente saco su pistola 9mm y le disparo a Yoshi con todo lo que tiene, después de recibir unos cuantos disparos Yoshi extendió su lengua y se comió la 9mm

Joel- Al principio era divertido pero ya me está comenzando a enojar, no me queda otra más que luchar a puños

Joel se abalanzo sobre Yoshi y comenzó a golpearlo con todo lo que tenía

Joel- Dime tonto infectado ¿Qué te comerás ahora? Jajajajajaja

Yoshi saco su lengua y se comió a Joel quien unos segundos después salió encerrado en un huevo

Joel (Desde dentro del huevo)- Yo y mi bocota ¡Sácame de aquí!

Yoshi uso su pisotón sobre el huevo rompiéndolo con tanta fuerza que Joel salió hecho trofeo

Yoshi- Que tipo más raro

Pero Tabbu salió de la nada y fue en picada hacia Yoshi transformándolo en trofeo

Tabbu- Jajaja, podría quedarme todo el día viendo a estos 2

Spencer- ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué me torturas con estas peleas?!

Tabbu- ¿A que te refieres hombre bionico?

Spencer- Ya transformaste en trofeo a todos mis compañeros y solo quedo yo… solo transfórmame en trofeo como lo hiciste con mis amigos

Tabbu- Me temo que no lo hare

Spencer- ¿Por qué me mantienes con vida?

Tabbu- Por que cuando haya invadido todos los mundos quiero tener a un testigo de cómo lo hice jajajaja

Spencer- Tu maldad supera los límites

Tabbu- Ya cállate, todavía sigo pensando en las peleas del Rumble aunque el que más me sorprendió fue Mario, me pregunto que pasara si le envió un regalito a su mundo mientras el no esta

Mientras tanto en el valle Koopa se veían explosiones por el castillo de Bowser

Bowser (Super Mario Bros)- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Encontraron a Mario?

Bowser jr- No papi, es algo peor

Bowser- ¿Qué?

Bowser jr- Una especie de soldado salió de un portal, intentamos atacarlo pero nos está derrotando y… y… ¡Ahí viene!

La puerta exploto y entro el Trotamundos solitario del Refugio 101 (Fallout 3)

Bowser jr- ¡Ahhhhh!

El trotamundos 101 saco su rifle de plasma y de un disparo mando a Bowser jr contra la pared

Bowser- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Manden Bullet Bills!

2 Bullet Bill (Super Mario Bros) salieron disparados y le explotaron al trotamundos pero este salió ileso

Bowser- Pero… ¿Cómo?

Trotamundos 101- Ves este traje que traigo puesto, se llama servoarmadura y mientras lo tenga podre resistir tus misilitos

Bowser- ¡Manden a los Mechakoopas!

Un grupo de Mechakoopas (Super Mario World) rodearon al Trotamundos

Bowser- Jejeje ¿Qué harás ahora?

El trotamundos vio su Pip Boy 3000

Trotamundos 101- Ya sé qué hacer

El Trotamundos saco su ametralladora laser y disparo derrotando a todos los Mechakoopas, luego saco su Blackhawk y le apunto a Bowser, pero cuando estaba a punto de disparar…

Bowser- ¡Soldado! ¡Se acabo el simulacro!

Trotamundos 101- ¿Qué?

Bowser- Si, esto solo era un simulacro ¿Quién eres?

Trotamundos 101- ¡Soy el Trotamundos Solitario del refugio 101! ¡Y mi lucha es contra Enclave!

Bowser- Bien 101, pues fuiste transferido a este otro refugio donde también luchamos contra esos Enslaved

Trotamundos 101- Enclave

Bowser- Si, como sea yo soy el coronel Bowser y ahora estas bajo mi comando

Trotamundos 101- Me disculpo señor, lo había confundido con un animal mutado como un Brahmán o algo parecido

Entonces Bowser jr despertó

Bowser jr- ¡Ahhhh! ¡El sigue aquí!

Trotamundos 101- ¿Eso es un rata topo!

Bowser- ¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi hijo!

Trotamundos 101- Lo siento señor

Todo el ejercito de Bowser se acerco

Bowser- Y ellos serán tus compañeros, ahora eres parte de mi ejercito jajajajajaja

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del reino de los hongos un portal hecho a un guerrero

-¿Dónde cuernos estoy?

Pero el vio un gran castillo

-Donde hay castillos hay tesoros

Sin pensarlo más, escalo el castillo con una sorprendente agilidad y se agarro de una ventana, adentro escucho una conversación

-Por favor Luigi, te lo pido

Luigi (Mario Bros)- Pero princesa, el profesor Gadd me envió a explorar mansiones embrujadas y acabo de volver, necesito descansar

Peach (Super Mario Bros)- Pero ¿Qué hay de Mario?

Luigi- Es el protector del reino de los hongos, seguro se las arregla para escapar

Peach- Pero desde que fue a salvar a los Toads al castillo de Bowser, cosa que fue hace mucho, no ha regresado, me empiezo a preocupar

Luigi- Seguro ya viene en camino con esos Toads

Peach- No será que… ¿Tiene miedo?

Luigi (Asustado)- ¿Yo?... ¿Miedo?... No… como… crees

Peach- ¡Pues dudo que esa tortuga te haga ni la mitad de lo que te hare yo si no vas y salvas a Mario!

Luigi se escondió aterrado

Luigi- Pero e…es mu…muy a…rriesga…do

Peach- ¡¿Qué?!

Luigi- No puedo ir solo

Pero el guerrero entro por la ventana

-Hola princesa y… ¿Carpintero?

Luigi- Fontanero

-Si, como sea

Peach- Y usted quien es

-¿Yo? Soy el Príncipe de Persia y vine a ofrecerme para ayudar al carpintero

Luigi- ¡Fontanero!

Príncipe (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time)- Como sea

Peach- Entonces Luigi, con el Príncipe como compañero seguro iras en busca de Mario ¿No?

Peach lo miro con cara victoriosa

Voz- Y así el Príncipe y Luigi fueron al castillo Bowser

Luigi- ¿De dónde salió esa voz?

Príncipe- Ni idea, pero por alguna extraña razón mis aventuras siempre son narradas

Luigi- Oye, al menos me puedes decir tu nombre

Príncipe- No, nada de formalidades, dejémoslo en Príncipe y… ¿Carpintero?

Luigi- ¡Fontanero!

Príncipe- Como sea

Voz- Y siguieron sus aventuras, luego de haber pasado 8 mundos de varios niveles cada uno acabaron justo enfrente del castillo del malvado rey Bowser

Luigi- Llegamos

Príncipe- Si ya escuche a la narradora

Luigi- Ahora a entrar

El Príncipe hizo un sinfín de movimientos y acabo colgado de la ventana del segundo piso, mientras Luigi lo miraba boquiabierto

Príncipe- ¡Oye Carpintero! ¡¿No vienes?!

Luigi- ¡Es fontanero! ¡Y prefiero los tubos!

Príncipe- ¡Da igual, te veo adentro!

Voz- Y así el Príncipe se metió por la ventana mientras que Luigi se metió por la cloaca, y mientras Luigi luchaba con Koopas (Super Mario Bros) para pasar, el príncipe se abría paso entre los Dry Bones (Super Mario Bros 3), hasta que al fin ambos se encontraron

Príncipe- Hola amigo carpintero

Luigi- ¡Es Fontanero!

Príncipe- Como sea, oye ¿Qué son esas tortugas que vienen a atacarnos?

Luigi- ¡Koopas!

Príncipe- ¿Y esos bichos que saltan?

Luigi- ¡Ninjis!

Príncipe- ¿Y esos hongos gruñones?

Luigi- ¡Goombas!

Príncipe- ¿Y esos tipitos con mascara?

Luigi- ¡Shy Guys!

Príncipe- ¿Y fantasmas?

Luigi- ¡Boos!

Príncipe- Tus enemigos sí que son raros

Y venían oleadas de 50 de cada enemigo, Luigi tuvo que tragarse una flor de fuego y el Príncipe los derivaba a espadazos

Príncipe (Atacando)- Pero que enemigos más fáciles tienes, no aguantan un espadazo

Luigi- ¡Estas bromeando!

Príncipe- Consíguete una espada, se te facilita la vida

Un Koopa mordió a Luigi y este perdió su poder, entonces se puso su traje martillo

-¡Déjenlos! Tengo algo mejor en mente

Luigi- Bowser

Príncipe- Vaya enemigo

Bowser- Déjenme presentarles a mi amigo, el es el Trotamundos solitario del Refugio 101

El trotamundos apareció

Bowser- Esos 2 son las principales cabecillas de Enclave ¡Acábalos!

Trotamundos 101- Sera un placer

Luigi- ¿Que nosotros somos qué?

El trotamundos 101 comenzó a dispararles con su rifle de asalto R91, pero ellos le esquivaron

Luigi – ¡Toma!

Luigi le arrojo un martillo, el Trotamundos saco su cañón robot y disparo una bola de energía que le exploto a Luigi, le quito su poder y lo mando a volar

Luego el príncipe de un espadazo destruyo el cañón robot, pero el Trotamundos saco su cuchillo e intento hacerle frente al Príncipe, chocando cuchillo con espada, el Príncipe logro clavarle pero su Servoarmadura era bastante dura para el Príncipe

Luigi- ¡Basta! Tu, no sé qué te habrá dicho esa tortuga pero yo te dire la verdad, ese Bowser es un malvado y tirano rey que solo quiere invadir todo el reino de los hongos

Trotamundos 101- Entonces, me engaño

Príncipe- Descuida amigo, a cualquiera le pasa

Bowser- Plan B

Todo el ejercito Koopa rodeo al príncipe, al trotamundos y a Luigi

Bowser- Ríndanse

Luigi- Primero libera a mi hermano

Bowser- ¿No lo tenias tu?

Luigi- ¿?

Bowser- Lo atrape pero un portal se lo llevo

Príncipe- Que curioso, yo estaba en Persia cuando un portal me trajo aquí

Trotamundos 101- Yo también llegue por un portal

Bowser- Sea quien sea el de los portales se metió con el rey de los Koopas y la pagara caro

Luigi- ¿?

Bowser- ¡Kamek!

Kamek (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi Island)- Si, Señor

Bowser- Crea un portal

Kamek- ¿A dónde?

Bowser- ¡A donde sea! Solo créalo

Kamek crea el portal

Luigi- ¿?

Príncipe- Oiga tortuga, ¿No necesitará ayuda?

Bowser- ¡Que tortuga! Soy Morton Bowser Koopa

Luigi- ¿?

Trotamundos 101- Pero, necesitarás ayuda

Bowser- ¡Claro! Ahora vengan que me arrepiento

Bowser entra al portal y luego entra el trotamundos

Luigi- ¿?

Príncipe- Si, El Príncipe, la Tortuga, el Soldado y el Carpintero, que gran equipo

Luigi- ¡Fontanero!

Príncipe- Despertaste

Kamek- Mejor entren que se cierra el portal

Ambos entran

Voz- Y así el Príncipe, y sus nuevos y raros amigos se aventuran a un mundo desconocido, sin saber que ahí será donde encontraran su destino

Kamek- Ay mi pequeño Bowser, olvido llevar su ejercito

Y en el Subespacio

Spencer- Genial, enredaste a más seres a tu juego

Tabbu- Bowser se auto invito a mi fiesta, lo bueno es que el lugar donde lo dejará el portal, será su fin

Spencer- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Tabbu al fin considera que los héroes son una verdadera amenaza y solo queda una solución para que no echen a perder sus planes y esa solución es reunirlos en un solo lugar y… destruirlos ¿Sobrevivirán los héroes? ¿Vencerán a Galleom? ¿El trió de la ciencia ayudara esta vez? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Reino de los trofeos, El Gran encuentro"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el cap, espero les haya gustado y supongo que ya se imaginaran lo que va pasar en el siguiente cap jeje, esta es la última vez que verán adelantos del siguiente cap

Ahora a agradecer los reviews de:

Pokemongraymaster: Gracias por la idea de la servoarmadura jeje, no sabía con que aspecto aparecería el trotamundos 101 hasta que mencionaste la servoarmadura y asi ya lo pude hacer aparecer, y si, los personajes con bastantes armas son difíciles de poner como link y navi que tienen bastantes armas o ratchet y clank cuyo juego es famoso por la gran variedad de armas que utilizan esos 2

Pablo: Pues debo admitir que en un momento estuve a punto de colocar a Slenderman en una de las peleas que Tabbu hizo en el subespacio pero decidí mantenerme firme en que sean solo personajes de videojuegos y tuve que quitarlo, pero quizá Slenderman y Jeff aparezcan cuando a alguien se le ocurra crear el fic El Universo del Creppypasta jajaja

Mr. NBA: Que curiosidad Sub Zero también es mi favorito de Mortal Kombat, en segundo lugar va Raiden

Bueno eso ya es todo, y sé que muchos quieren que actualice cuanto antes (Es comprensible si ven que el siguiente cap es el gran encuentro) pero me temo que quizá este un tiempo ausente debido a que en un par de días me tienen que operar, sin embargo apenas pueda pondré el siguiente cap


End file.
